


The Warmth of Your Touch

by IsaacBlade89



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, COVID 19 mention, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacBlade89/pseuds/IsaacBlade89
Summary: “Warmth bloomed inside Sid as Geno’s soft lips pressed, and fingertips dragged, against his belly. It was such a sweet gesture that Sid couldn’t hold in his smile. The movement in his belly told him the baby liked the attention as much as Sid did. Geno pulled away and went to sit at his usual spot at the counter to await breakfast, head into his arms like holding his head up was too much of a chore at eight in the morning.If Sid thought he loved the man before, it was so much more apparent after.”
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 89
Collections: The 2020 Sid/Geno Exchange





	The Warmth of Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MindtheGap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindtheGap/gifts).



> First and foremost I wanted to thank the Sid/Geno Exchange moderators for their time, effort, and energy they put into the exchange this year. I am most appreciative to them for giving me another opportunity to showcase my work. 
> 
> This story was a monster undertaking to write and I’m so happy that I can share it with everyone. This story is dedicated to Mindthegap who gave me some great prompts and many ideas to work with. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Please see the end notes for disclaimers.

Sid believed in the age old saying that “Everything happened for a reason.” He just wished he knew what that reason was at times.

This time was no different.

It all started as an unending tiredness near the end of November. No matter how much sleep he got, Sid just seemed to be tired all the time. He shrugged it off as a lot of ice time. He’d been working hard to put up points, work out more, keep up with the guys, show everyone he still had it. Not to mention he wasn’t getting any younger. He pushed through it though. It was something he just had to get used to. A new normal.

About a month later he started to feel queasy around nap time. Just something he ate, he’d told himself. He changed his diet several times to abate the nausea, but it never stopped coming. He napped, which still didn’t help the tiredness, but it seemed to help the nausea. He’d only ever vomited a few times, but he thought that was because he decided to work out before his nap or short change his nap time with other activities, like meetings or to play games on his phone. One time he tried to see if the combination of heavy workout and a nap would help the tiredness.

It didn’t.

He also felt like he was gaining weight. He couldn’t prove it, since his scale kept telling him it was only a few pounds, but he just felt like he was putting on the weight. He felt hungry all the time. He snacked here and there before, but he felt like he was starved by the time he got home from practices and games. He couldn’t help but want to eat everything there was in his kitchen. The guys had ribbed him recently for how much he put away the last time they went out after a huge win over Minnesota. Sid laughed along with them, but it still hurt a little.

It was another month of these vague complaints occurring before he finally mentioned it to someone. He figured his annual work physical with Dr. Vyas was the perfect opportunity. Maybe he contracted some sort of bug. A vague bug that lingered for three months. Highly unlikely, but something he should have gotten looked at sooner.

“So, anything new with you, Sid?” Dr. Vyas opened with.

“Well, I’m having these weird things happening. I’m not sure how to describe it,” Sid started.

He explained his symptoms; the tiredness, the vague nausea, the frequent eating, and other things like odd cramping and sudden sensitivity to smell. Dr. Vyas nodded through Sid’s description of his symptoms. He hummed as Sid trailed off, unsure if he’s explained it well enough.

“I don’t know what it all means,” Sid finished feeling foolish for even having brought it up.

“Well let’s do some tests and see what we find. Could just be an electrolyte imbalance. Let’s do an exam,” Dr. Vyas answered. He did a full work up, took all his vitals, listened to his heart, lungs and belly, tested all his reflexes, looked in his ears, eyes, nose and mouth. Sid disliked the whole process. He knew it was all a part of staying healthy, but he didn’t have to like it. Hospitals and doctors usually meant lost time on the ice. He hated not being on the ice.

There was something else that loomed and threatened his ice time, but the management team had said there wasn’t much to worry about. The virus would go away eventually. It wasn’t going to affect them. Sid was initially concerned he had the virus, but his symptoms didn’t fit the description they had presented. His smell was enhanced, not diminished, no cough, no fever. Dr. Vyas calmed his nerves when Sid asked about the virus.

“It’s something we’re talking about, but nothing you have to be concerned with right now,” was his response. The standard ‘same old, same old’ response.

“Now, let’s get some blood for testing. Shouldn’t be more than a week to get results back,” Dr. Vyas explained. He took the blood quick and painless, a surprise to Sid given the lack of opportunity he had to do it. It wasn’t like he personally drew blood every day. He labeled it before he bagged it up and sent it off with one of his nurses.

“So what do you think it is, Doc?” Sid asked as he hoped for an answer, but knew was probably unlikely.

“It’s all very vague, Sid. It could be a number of things, but the blood work will tell me more once it comes back. For the moment, try some ginger ale or peppermint tea in the afternoon before your nap and see if that helps. Bland foods for the next couple days to let your stomach settle and plenty of fluids. Also, you should rest when you can.” Sid scrunched his face at the mention of extra rest and Dr. Vyas laughed.

“I know you’re busy with a couple games this week, but you don’t have to go so hard, Sid. You’re a great player, we all know that. Let the kids pick up some of the slack.” Dr. Vyas smirked as he tapped Sid on the arm with his folder.

“Someone has to pick up the slack already, and that’s me,” Sid replied smartly. Dr. Vyas laughed.

“Geno has done a pretty good job in the past. Let him do it,” Dr. Vyas returned. Sid dropped his head and blushed. It was true. Geno did a lot of work every day, but he pulled double time when Sid couldn’t. It was something Sid always loved about Geno. Just one something out of many. Sid was pulled from his wandering thoughts as Dr. Vyas continued their conversation.

“I’ll call you with the results. Expect to hear back from me here in about a week,” Dr. Vyas said as he walked out. Sid nodded and picked up his things to change back into his clothes. Sid put his hand over his belly as a bout of nausea hit him as he walked out the door. He walked down the hall with a vague feeling that something was about to change him forever.

~~~

The week flew by in a flash, Sid barely had any time to acknowledge it had come and gone. The team had away games on the west coast that couldn’t have gone worse for them. Sid’s feeling of dread only got worse as they got closer to the end. They’d lost every game, each loss only increased Sid’s anxiety that something was wrong. Something that was going to turn his world upside down.

It was hard for him to concentrate with everything going on. It was even harder to concentrate when he had to pay attention while they went out to see the sights. The boys decided to go to the beach for some sun and sand during the day off between the Kings and Ducks games. The sun felt nice on his skin, but he couldn’t shake the feeling the team was spiraling. His concentration was so bad he barely noticed as the volleyball came flying at him during their traditional game on the beach. Thankfully Geno was right there to block the shot, pitch it to the net for Jake to set up a spike and Tanger to slam it home. Geno turned to Sid and cocked his head to the side. His eyes were blocked by the shades he was wearing, but Sid knew there was concern laid in them.

“You okay?” Geno asked him, that concern also imbued in his voice. Sid shook his head to clear his thoughts and nodded.

“Yeah, sorry,” Sid laughed as he rubbed the back of his head and neck. “I’ve had a lot on my mind. Should have been paying more attention,” Sid replied. He really didn’t want them to turn his lack of attention into a thing. He could see Tanger as he approached out if the corner of his eye.

“Hey, you alright, Bud? You zoned out pretty hard there,” Kris said as he walked up to them. Sid turned to him with a sheepish smile and shook his head.

“Yeah, I’m alright. I think I’m gonna sit out the rest of the game. Not feeling the greatest,” Sid replied. Tanger nodded as Sid turned to walk back to the umbrella they shared.

“I’m go with you,” Geno offered, but Sid waved him off.

“I’m fine, just need some time to rest, that’s all.” Sid begged off as he continued to walk backwards toward their umbrella.

“You sure, Sid?” Geno asked as he wavered at the edge of the makeshift Volleyball court. Sid nodded and smiled at him.

“I'll be fine. You have fun, I’ll be over here catching up on my tan,” Sid said. Geno nodded and gave him a thumbs up before he turned and went back to the game.

Sid walked over to the cooler for a bottle of water and took a long pull from the bottle. He sighed as he dropped the bottle down next to his spot on the blanket. He didn’t like where all his thoughts were going. His focus wasn’t where he needed it to be. He couldn’t even enjoy a game of volleyball without being spaced out. He rested a hand over his belly as a wave of nausea hit him.

“This can also go anytime, too,” Sid mused as he laid down on the blanket under the umbrella. Time seemed to go by in a haze as he laid there in the shade, the warm air a blessing compared to the cold of Pittsburgh in late February. His relative silence was disturbed when he felt a hand over his forehead. He opened his eyes to see Geno hovered over him, his sun glasses on top of his head, a concerned look in his features.

“Geno?” Sid asked, mouth feeling like cotton had grown there since he’d fallen asleep.

“You feel sick, Sid?” Geno asked in a low tone, as if not to disturb him. Sid shook his head.

“No, just tired,” Sid replied. He hadn’t bothered to mention the nausea he had earlier that was just a low simmer then. He needed to eat something soon before it came back harder than it started. Geno seemed unconvinced of Sid’s assessment that he wasn’t sick.

“You sure? Look awful for being in sun all day,” Geno assessed on his own. Sid snorted and pushed Geno’s shoulder as he sat up. Geno barely moved with the half hearted shove. 

“Thanks, G. Not all of us can look like tanned gods when we go to the beach for a few hours,” Sid teased. Geno smirked at him like the Cheshire Cat did to Alice.

“Best genes, Sid. You like?” Geno asked as he flexed his tanned arm. Sid laughed at him and splashed Geno with his water bottle in response. Geno balked before he wrapped Sid in his arms and took him down to the blanket gently. They rolled around on the blanket and sand for a minute before Sid came out on top. He pinned Geno down with his hands on Geno’s wrists and his hips on top of Geno's. They laughed together as they caught their breaths.

Sid was never able to say it out loud, but he had always loved Geno. There was only so much time he could spend together with someone before a bond developed that transcended everything. Sid found that bond early with Geno. They had been through so much together. All the wins, the losses, the championships, the heartache, the victory marches, the distance during the summer breaks, the lock out, the reunions; they all came together in a mesh of emotions that Sid had thoughts about frequently. All of them together made the framework of his feelings for Geno, he had just never known how to express those feelings.

Leaned over him now, breath heavy, bodies sweaty and skin sun kissed, Sid could feel all of those emotions come to a precipice, ready to break and fall at a moments notice. Maybe he could tell him, maybe he could let him in. Maybe now was the time to be brave and show Geno what he meant to him. 

Geno had his hands settled over Sid’s thighs, a steady hold to balance him. Sid wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, but right there with Geno. He leaned in ever so slightly, gaze locked with Geno's. Was he imagining Geno leaning up as well?

The moment broke seconds later when Tanger kicked the ball over to them, hitting them both in the side with a soft thump. They looked over to Tanger who had his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face.

“If you love birds are done wrestling in the sand, we’re heading out for food,” He shouted before he turned to walk toward the cooler to pack up. Sid looked back to Geno who’s expression, although similar to the one he looked away from, was carefully blocked now. Sid didn’t need another distraction, but he couldn’t help to put it on the pile of things to worry about.

“Let’s get food. I’m starving,” Geno said as he went to sit up. Sid blushed as he realized he was still on top of Geno and slid off to the side.

“Right, me too,” Sid lied as his stomach roiled with nausea again, this time from embarrassment and worry than whatever he had going on to cause it in the first place.

It would only get worse as the week progressed. 

~~~

The browbeating loss they took against the Sharks at the end of that week was enough to send Sid into a fit. It really wasn’t any one person’s fault. Their whole team was a mess of slips, mistakes and missed opportunities. It was bad enough that it was their last game on the west coast, made worse that it was their sixth loss in a row, made even worse that it was a shut out for the Sharks. Sid didn’t even want to think about the press and their half-brained questions they were going to ask. That was its own nightmare to deal with. 

Sid walked up to Tristan and put his hand in his goalie’s sweaty hair and mussed it. The goalie looked up, a haunted look there that spoke volumes of disappointment and regret with a simmering of anger and disappointment below the surface. Sid wasn’t about to let that happen.

“It’s not your fault, Bud. It was a tough game. We’re all to blame here. You saved a ton of shots. Don’t let it get you down. We got the next one for sure,” Sid told him. He knew it wasn’t going to fix it, but he didn’t want him to lose faith or take it all on himself. He was a good kid. Sid wasn’t going to let him take the blame.

The media scrum was a disaster, as expected. Just a ton of questions about their poor form, their lost opportunities and how they continued to lose. Sid gave clipped, concise answers that gave away about nothing at all. All his media training kept him professional and courteous when he wanted to be anything but. Once the news hungry lions left the scrum, Sid stripped down and hit the showers.

The warm water didn’t do much to relieve the pressure that boiled under the surface of his skin. He needed a break, an outlet for the buildup. He leaned forward against the wall of the shower and sighed. Something needed to give. What, was the question.

He padded out to the locker room in his towel and dressed on auto pilot while Sully gave them the same speech he’d been giving since their third loss. Sid tuned it out, already use to the ass chewing they’d received countless times before. He wasn’t in the mood to be told how much they needed to get it together and play as a team. He nodded as he was acknowledged for his responsibility as captain. He gave a relatively similar speech, with less cursing and more of an emphasis on the positives, on autopilot before he grabbed his bag and walked out of the room to the bus. It wasn’t until he was tucked away in his seat on the bus did anyone approach him.

“Can I sit?” The familiar voice asked. Sid looked up to see Geno there, tall, handsome, and hair still wet from the showers as he waited for Sid’s permission. Sid nodded and waved him in. Geno tossed his bag over the seat into the bin above and slid into the chair next to Sid. Even with all the other players getting on the bus the silence that sat between them was heavy. It was a thick brick of lead that just sat there and waited. Geno cleared his throat as if to say something, but was cut off by the movement of the bus as it started for the airport. Sid took the opportunity to speak first.

“I’m sorry,” Sid offered, guilt building as he thought of all the ways he’d let the team down recently. Geno turned his head to him, confusion layered over his features.

“Why? Is just game, Sid. We take the next one,” Geno offered. Sid shook his head. As if Geno hadn't cursed up a storm in Russian not twenty minutes prior as he was led to the penalty box for a bad call.

“It’s more than that, G. I feel like something is building here. I can’t put my finger on it, but something big is coming,” Sid explained. Geno nodded.

“Virus make us all nervous, Sid. It will pass just like everything else,” Geno tried. Sid shook his head again. 

“I don’t think it’s the virus, G. Although that’s a big issue too. What are we gonna do if they cancel the season?” Sid asked. Geno hummed in thought, crossed his arms over his chest.

“We figure out when time comes. Hope it just a short break,” Geno replied. 

“But what if it isn’t? What if this is the end of Hockey for a while?” Sid asked in a hushed voice. Geno looked at Sid dumbfounded and unfolded himself, turning to him with his full attention.

“Sid, this isn’t about virus, is it?” Geno asked, serious. Sid looked down and shook his head minutely, as though he didn’t want to acknowledge it.

“I’ve been having these weirdly vague symptoms lately. Maybe it’s nothing, but what if it isn’t, Geno? What if it means I’m getting too old for hockey? What if it’s something bad? What if I get hurt and can’t play anymore. G, I don’t know what I’d do without hockey,” Sid confessed in a whisper. The words just continued to fall out as he sat there and gave his hushed confession. Geno sat there and listened to him babble on about his feelings of dread and worry with a neutral expression. When Sid talked himself out Geno reached out, took Sid in his arms and held him close. Sid let out a shaky breath and relaxed into Geno’s embrace.

“Not going to end, Sid. Everything temporary. We work it out together,” Geno whispered into his hair. Sid shook his head. As much as he wanted to believe it, he had a hard time visualizing it. Geno held onto him tighter.

“I swear, Sid. I’m be with you, always,” Geno promised. Sid wanted to believe it. The whispered words of comfort were nice and helped release the pressure a little in Sid’s chest, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that sat there. Something had to give. They stayed like that for the rest of bus trip to the airport as Geno comforted Sid in the darkness.

~~~

The other shoe finally dropped the day before their next game at home. Sid got the phone call from the health office at the rink that Dr. Vyas wanted to see him first thing Monday morning. It wasn’t all that out of the ordinary to go into the health office, but Sid could feel the tension as it rose up in him. If everything was normal Dr. Vyas would have just told him over the phone, right? Why did they want him to come back in to discuss it. It must have been bad.

Sid had himself wound tight by the time he made it to the office and into the exam room. He didn’t bother with getting undressed or formalities once Dr. Vyas got to the room with his file.

“What is it?” Sid asked without preamble. Dr. Vyas looked up at Sid and sighed.

“Good morning to you as well. You seem tense,” Dr. Vyas commented. Sid shot him a withering look.

“What else am I supposed to feel when your staff calls me and says you want to see me first thing in the morning? I can only think the worst,” Sid clipped out. He looked over at the doctor and immediately retracted himself when he saw the look of surprise. He’d been really short tempered since he got home from the away games. He blamed it on all the losses lately, but it was more than that.

“I’m sorry, that was uncalled for,” Sid apologized. Dr. Vyas shook his head.

“It’s fine, Sid. No need to apologize. You’ve been under a lot of stress. I do have the results of your tests. It’s not anything serious, but it’s something I figured you’d appreciate more in person,” Dr. Vyas replied as he sat down in front of Sid. He started with the lab report which came back fine, except there was an abnormal peak in his hormone levels. There was more Dr. Vyas said, but Sid could only focus on the abnormal hormone levels. He wasn’t due for his next cycle until late April, almost a whole two months away. It wasn’t until he heard the next words did Sid’s world turn upside down.

Sid wasn’t sure he heard him right. 

“I’m what...?”

“Pregnant, Sid. You’re pregnant,” Dr. Vyas stated. 

The words dropped like a stone in water and left Sid ripped open. The ripples turned to waves as his thoughts spiraled out of control. Dr. Vyas gripped his shoulder and told him to breathe. Sid hadn't realized he'd collapsed forward, head cradled in between his arms, elbows on his knees.

“Easy, Sid. Take deep breaths,” Dr. Vyas coached.

“I can’t be pregnant. That not possible,” Sid argued taking large gulps of air as he tried to calm himself.

“Oh it’s very much possible. They figured out how that worked many years ago,” Dr. Vyas teased. 

Sid looked up and sent a glare toward the doctor that held only a little malice. Sid knew he was only trying to lighten the situation. They’ve known each other long enough to have secured such banter.

“Ha ha. Keep the jokes rolling while I panic over here,” Sid’s sarcasm bubbled over into his reply as he sat upright. Dr. Vyas sobered for a moment before he returned to his professional neutral expression.

“I apologize, Sidney. That was uncalled for. I’m sure you have many questions and I’m here to answer them,” Dr. Vyas replied as he sat back down in the chair and rolled over in front of Sid.

“How is this possible? I can’t be pregnant. You have to have sex to get pregnant,” Sid blurted out automatically. His cheeks burned with shame as he waited for the doctor’s reply. Dr. Vyas took a moment to think the question over before giving his thoughts.

“My only speculation is that you’re farther along in the pregnancy than I was originally thinking. Tell me about your last cycle,” Dr. Vyas asked. Sid had to think about it. It'd been a while since he’d last had one.

“It was last Spring, late Spring. It was normal. I didn’t have a partner at the time so I went through it alone,” Sid’s blush darkened with the admission. Dr. Vyas patted Sid’s knee.

“Nothing to be embarrassed about, Sid. There’s no judgment here. That seems strange that you only had one cycle last year. You normally have at least two if I remember correctly.” Vyas leaned back in his chair.

“I was supposed to be due in the fall, but it never came. I was on suppressants at the time, but I stopped them like I normally do for heat. For whatever reason it never came. I didn’t think anything of it,” Sid explained as he recalled the events. Dr. Vyas nodded through Sid’s story and hummed in thought.

“I’m not surprised. You were distracted with the beginning of the season. Not to mention with the growing threat of the pandemic, no wonder you never gave it any thought,” Dr. Vyas mused. Sid’s head shot up, panic set in his eyes.

“So what about the baby? What if I catch the virus? Will it be okay? Will it hurt the baby?” Sid rattled off questions in rapid fire succession. Dr. Vyas placed his hand on Sid’s shoulder again and pushed it down gently.

“Sid, relax. Breathe for me,” Dr. Vyas calmly walked Sid through breathing exercises until he calmed down.

“There we go. There’s nothing to worry about, Sid. As far as I’m aware there are no consequences for the baby should you get the virus. I’ve been meeting with the front office regarding plans of quarantine anyway. We’ll figure it out a step at a time.”

Sid leaned back and sighed heavily. With so much going on he had no idea where to even begin. He took another deep breath to focus himself.

“So back to the pregnancy. How far along am I?” Sid asked. Dr. Vyas hummed as he wheeled back over to the computer.

“According to your blood work your hormone levels are elevated, meaning you’re probably late first trimester or into the second. I’d like to do an ultrasound to check though, just to see,” Dr. Vyas explained. Sid nodded as Dr.Vyas walked out of the room to grab the ultrasound machine. Sid leaned back and sighed heavily. Of all the things he was worried about, being pregnant was not one of them. He laid his hands over his belly protectively.

“To think I’ve been pregnant this whole time,” Sid whispered into the silence. He stroked his belly once before he got up and took his shirt off to put the gown on. He was just sitting back on the exam table when Dr. Vyas returned with the ultrasound behind him. Sid laid back, pulled up his gown and waited while Dr. Vyas booted up the machine.

“This is certainly a first for me. Not used to using ultrasound for pregnancies around here,” Dr. Vyas smirked over at Sid while he waited for the screen to load. Sid rolled his eyes at the joke.

“Okay, first thing’s first. A little gel. It’s gonna be cold,” Dr. Vyas warned just before the cold gel hit Sid’s abdomen. Sid flinched but held back the whimper. Dr. Vyas held the wand over Sid’s lower abdomen before he circled it in the gel and pressed down gently. The screen came to life with a lot of lines that showed the layers of tissue on screen. Sid could barely make out what was what, but he didn’t go to medical school, he was a hockey player. He was about to lay his head back and let the doctor do his thing when he heard it.

“There it is,” Dr. Vyas spoke gently. Sid had just enough brain power to not come flying off the table to look. He turned his head just enough to see it. There on the screen was the image of a fetus in utero, heart fluttering and the whole thing moving up and down with Sid’s breathing. It was a moment that Sid wasn’t ever sure he was going to get. Sid could feel himself tearing up as he looked at his child.

There were so many feelings that moved through him all at once. A much different set of emotions from the ones he’d been feeling that last week. All the pressure and dread seemed to fall away. This was the thing that was going to change his life forever. It was like a weight had suddenly lifted off his shoulders.

“That’s my baby?” Sid croaked out. He cleared his throat but it was useless. He’d already resigned to the fact he was going to cry. He’d waited so long for that moment and now that it was finally happening he was going to cherish it. He just wished it was under different circumstances.

“I’ve got pictures. Enough for you to distribute to those you see fit. I’m going to make a disk for your OB so they can see it too,” Dr. Vyas explained as he pulled the wand away from Sid and wiped away the gel. The fluttering of the heartbeat vanished without warning which set Sid’s anxiety up high.

“The baby looks healthy Sid, from what I can tell,” Dr. Vyas attempted to stave off Sid’s anxiety. 

“What does that mean?” Sid inquired, concerned as he sat up off the table.

“I’m not an OB/GYN, Sid. I went to medical school for Sports Medicine and Orthopedics. I can barely remember enough about the reproductive system to get by when I need to. I’m the wrong specialist for this,” Dr. Vyas explained. Sid sighed and nodded.

“Right, sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, Sid. I’m sure I’d be concerned too. I’m sorry that my words caused you alarm. The baby looks well. I didn’t see anything abnormal with the anatomy for the age that the fetus is,” Dr. Vyas explained.

“And how far along am I?” Sid asked.

“Truthfully, I’m not one hundred percent certain, but I’d guess about fifteen to sixteen weeks give or take. Again, I’m not a fetal expert here. The OB should be able to tell you more accurately,” Dr. Vyas rolled to the computer and started typing into the database. While he waited, Sid thought back to see when he could have possibly become pregnant. He hasn’t had sex in months. The last time he had sex was...

“Halloween?” Sid blurted out. Vyas looked over at him and nodded.

“That would be about right, given it’s the beginning of March,” Dr. Vyas replied. Sid shook his head and dropped it into his hands.

“Fuck me,” Sid groaned.

“I’m sure you have a lot of things on your mind and to do list,” Dr. Vyas handed Sid a disk and his paperwork for the visit.

“Here is the disk and the paperwork for the OB. I’d make an appointment as soon as possible to see them, given the current state of medical affairs. If you have any questions, please don’t hesitate to call me. I’m available if you need me,” Dr. Vyas offered as he stood up.

“Wait, what does this mean about the season?” Sid asked even though he knew the answer before it left Vyas’ mouth.

“Oh, that’s an easy question. Your season is over, but if it’s any consolation to you, the season will be over for everyone here soon. This pandemic is about to hit us. A lot is up in the air,” Dr. Vyas clarified and shook Sid’s hand before he walked out of the room. Sid sat there on the table, stunned, unsure of where to start.

~~~

Sid did as he was told and made an appointment with the OB doctor that same day. Thankfully he’d been seeing the same doctor for years with his cycles and was already established. He also didn’t have to wait long in the waiting room to be seen. Sid gave thanks to the small blessing and walked back to the room.

“Dr. Vicks will be in to see you shortly,” The nurse called as she walked out the door and shut it behind her. Sid changed into his gown and was just sitting down when the doctor walked onto the room. She was an early middle aged woman, tall, blond and had a no nonsense attitude with most people. He liked that she treated him the same as all her other patients. Her glasses she had on were framed by tiny penguins down the edges. Sid found them entertaining. 

“Sidney, I just read through your paperwork. Congratulations!” The doctor began. Sid tried to smile, but it came out more of a grimace. Dr. Vicks looked up from the paperwork, immediately put it down and stepped over to Sid.

“Sidney, you’ve been through so much. This is something for you to celebrate. You’ve been wanting a child for years now. So many times you’ve told me ‘it’ll never happen’ or ‘I’ll be too old to have kids when hockey is over.’ This is your chance.” Dr. Vicks took Sid’s hands in hers and squeezed.

“I know. I just can’t believe I was so careless. I don’t even know who the father is,” Sid sighed, shoulders slumped. Dr. Vicks placed her hand on his shoulder in comfort.

“What’s done is done, Sidney. There is no use dwelling on the past. This isn’t another hurdle to overcome. This is your baby. This is your opportunity to live the life you’ve always dreamed of. This is going to bring you closer together with your family, your friends and even yourself. You’ll learn so much during this journey. Now, let’s get this exam out of the way so we can chat.”

The exam was similar to the one with Dr. Vyas. She drew blood work since the blood work from his yearly physical was almost two weeks prior. She also had him pee in a cup and took culture samples from a few places.

“Is this all necessary?” Sid asked after the internal exam was over. Dr. Vicks nodded and placed the samples in to their proper containers and labeled them.

“All standard procedure, Sidney. We test for a multitude of things from bacteria and STDs to cancer and drug testing. It’s all part of a good health exam. Now tell me more about this pregnancy,” Dr. Vicks inquired. Sid disentangled himself from the stirrups and sat up.

He started from the beginning, how he thought he missed his last cycle, but didn’t think anything of it. How he’d been more tired lately, but the team had been working hard to get through the last couple weeks worth of games. He also talked about his increase in appetite and his nausea.

“But it’s mostly been in the afternoon, before my naps,” Sid argued weakly.

“Sidney, morning sickness can come at all hours of the day and night. The name is a bit of a misnomer,” Dr. Vicks corrected with a conspiratorial smile. Sid shook his head.

“Here I thought I was just getting anxious about the games or ate something bad before my naps,” Sid mused. Dr. Vicks chuckled as she made some notes.

“It happens a lot. You’d be surprised how many people miss out on the signs. What matters is we’re here now, right?” Dr. Vicks asked. Sid nodded in reply.

“Good. I looked at the disk you gave me and the baby is healthy. You’re about twenty weeks in, give or take a week, but I’ll be able to tell better at the next scan. We’ll give you a couple weeks to adjust while we look for openings in the schedule to fit you in,” She said. Sid shook his head.

“Wait, I’m how far along?” Sid asked.

“Around twenty weeks or so. The scans your doctor took were really good. It’s pretty clear that you’re a lot farther along than initially thought,” Dr. Vicks explained. Sid looked down at his belly that had started to bulge out a bit. Sid couldn’t believe what he’d heard.

“I’ll have your labs back in a couple days and I’ll call you with the results. I’m going to give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins for you to take. One pill, once a day. I’ll add anything else if something is off with your labs, but that should cover you for the most part,” Dr. Vicks explained. Sid nodded along with the instructions.

“What about work outs and hockey?” Sid asked. The first of several burning questions.

“You can work out, but at a much lighter intensity. No core training. Jogging and strength exercises should be okay for now. Lower body work outs so long as you are careful.”

“And Hockey?” Sid asked, hopeful. Dr. Vicks smiled, but grimly.

“Unfortunately that’s out of the question. The game is much too rough for you at this point. The fact you got through three months of checks and boarding without terminating the pregnancy on your own is a miracle,” Dr. Vicks explained. Sid’s color washed from his face and he sat forward to breathe. The thought of him losing the pregnancy hadn’t even crossed his mind. Now it was all he could think about.

“Sid, breathe. You didn’t lose the pregnancy. The proof is right here,” Dr. Vicks pressed her hand to Sid’s lower belly. Sid took a deep breath and nodded.

“You’re right. I’ve been jumpy today since I got the news.” Sid pulled himself up to look at Dr. Vicks.

“Again, all within the normal expectations for your day. This is something you’re going to come to terms with eventually. I can’t expect you to just accept this today. It will get easier with time.” Dr. Vicks squeezed Sid’s shoulder and rubbed his arm.

“I’m sure it will,” Sid replied, hopeful.

“That’s the spirit, Sid. So, just a recap; prenatals, no extensive exercising, no hockey. You can also have sex too for exercise if you’re really in need of something to do,” Dr. Vicks added. Sid coughed loudly as he swallowed spit down his windpipe.

“I don’t think that will be an issue,” Sid croaked out as he beat on his chest to dislodge the errant saliva.

“Just something I like to mention. A lot of patients don’t ask so I like to offer it in the instructions so they can do with the information as they will.” Dr. Vicks smiled innocently. Sid was sure she was far from it.

“Good to know, thanks,” Sid deadpans which caused Dr. Vicks to laugh out loud.

“Without sex, Sid, I wouldn’t have a job and you wouldn’t be here.” Dr. Vicks winked at him conspiratorially which caused Sid to blush. 

“Now, with the virus going around I won’t be able to see you as often as we normally would. We’ll do virtual visits every four weeks and we’ll have you come back in a couple weeks for that next scan. I don’t want to make anymore plans after that until we know more about this pandemic. We’ll get through this together, Sid.” Dr. Vicks smiled and took his hand in hers before she left.

Sid felt a little better as he dressed and walked out the door, still so many questions running through his mind.

~~~

The first thing Sid wanted to do when he got home was to vomit, then take a nap. Given the time he got home that afternoon, it was about par for the course for him. The nausea hit him as he walked through the door. Panicked and hurried, he ran to the main floor bathroom and made it just in time to vomit into the toilet.

He wretched and heaved for a minute before the feeling passed and he sat back. Old habit at this point, he stood up and grabbed a washcloth from the closet and washed his face down with cold water. Satisfied that he wasn’t going to immediately throw up again, he rinsed out his mouth and made his way to the living room.

As he settled into the couch his phone chimed with an incoming video chat. Sid answered on voice only and set the phone on the table. He really wasn’t feeling up to looking pretty for whoever was calling.

“Yeah,” Sid called in greeting.

“ _Is that how you greet someone you care for?_ ” The familiar french voice came through the line. Sid smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Yes, especially for people like you,” Sid chirped back. The voice on the other end chuckled.

“ _My dearest friend, you wound me so easily._ ”

“The only wounds you have are the ones you gained by exiting your crease uninvited,” Sid teased. Flower laughed out loud in return.

“ _Fair, fair. Now let me see you. I haven’t seen you in ages,_ ” Flower said as he tapped on his screen, the sound came through the line as though he could poke Sid from over four thousand miles away.

“No, I look like hell,” Sid groaned as he rolled over onto his side in an attempt to get comfortable.

“ _All the more reason for me to see you so I can help you look better,_ ” Flower chirped.

“You’re the worst,” Sid lied as he reached for his phone.

“ _As Geno would say,_ ‘I'm best'," Flower replied is his best Russian accent. That caused Sid to giggle.

“That’s awful. I hope you don’t do that in front of him,” Sid said knowing full well that he probably did.

“ _Not only do I do it in front of him, I do it in a worse accent and he still laughs at it,_ ” Flower laughed out. Sid shook his head and pulled up the app on his phone.

“I’m warning you now, it’s not pretty,” Sid said.

“ _I didn’t befriend you on your looks, Sid,_ ” Flower returned.

“You have a valid point,” Sid replied before he hit the video button and showed his face to Flower. In all honesty Sid expected he looked much worse than he really did.

“ _Dude, why do you look like death rolled over you with his hearse_?” Flower dropped. Sid rolled his eyes. Apparently he still looked awful.

“Ha ha. It’s the lighting in here. It’s not that bad,” Sid defended. Flower raised an eyebrow in skepticism.

“ _Riiiiight. The lighting. I’ll believe that coming from Mr. Electronics Specialist,_ ” Flower’s sarcasm came out in waves.

“Shut up or I’ll turn the camera off,” Sid threatened.

“ _Now, now no need to get snippy. Is it your time of the year again?_ ” Flower joked as he made vague gestures to cycle. Sid swallowed as the bile rose in his throat, the anxiety flared considerably. Flower, ever the observant one, immediately caught on to Sid’s silence and the panicked look on his face.

“ _Sid if this is a bad time we can talk some other day..._ ” Flower trailed off, ready to let Sid go if he needed to. Sid was forever grateful he had someone as considerate and thoughtful as Flower as his best friend. Sid took a deep breath and let it out. Realistically it was going to come out eventually when the front office made the announcement he was on IR. He might as well let the cat out of the bag now.

“No, no. I just have a lot going on. Is Vero there with you?” Sid asked. Concern laid heavy on Flower’s face as he answered Sid’s question.

“ _Yes, she’s here. Is something wrong, Sid? Are you okay?_ ” Flower asked, worry set in his tone and features. If Sid was a terrible person he’d let it go on longer, but he’s a good Canadian boy and he doesn’t want to make Flower worry.

“I’m fine, Flower. Really, I am. Go get Vero. I want to tell you guys some news,” Sid explained. Flower sighed and stood up with his phone to walk the house to find Vero. While he walked Sid got up and grabbed the paperwork from his bag near the door. He hoped it went well, this would be the test before he opened it up to the front office, then the rest of the team.

“ _Better not be dying, Sid, or you’re in big trouble_ ,” Flower warned as he walked through the kitchen into the living room where Vero was seated on the couch. Once settled, and Flower explained Sid’s request, they huddled together on the couch to wait for Sid’s announcement. Sid sat down on his own couch and held the ultrasound photos close to his chest. Sid could tell Flower was already ahead of him by the growing look in his eyes.

“Don’t beat me to the punch, Flower,” Sid said at the same time Flower exclaimed...

“ _YOU’RE PREGNANT!_ ”

“Yes,” was all Sid could reply before Flower jumped off the couch and around the room in excitement. Vero, for her part, was smiling brightly and congratulated Sid on a more normal level. Sid turned the ultrasound photo so Vero could see it.

“ _Aw, Sid this is wonderful news! I’m so happy for you. How far along are you?_ ” Vero asked. Flower was still shouting his congratulations from around the room so Sid continued.

“ _Twenty weeks, I guess. They aren’t completely sure,_ ” Sid replied. Flower’s yelling stopped as he returned to the camera to look at the ultrasound photos. 

“ _Twenty weeks? Yeah that looks about the same as Vero’s ultrasound from that timeline,_ ” Flower deduced before, “ _Hey, how come you’ll speak French to Vero and not me?_ ” Flower whined.

Vero backhanded Flower’s shoulder playfully.

“Because Vero won’t make fun of my accent and pronunciation,” Sid replied easily.

“ _Don’t listen to him, Sid. He knows about as much about reproduction as he learned in high school. Which is what he learned in the back seat of his car,_ ” Vero admonished, lovingly of course. Flower looked almost truly cut by his wife’s words, if he didn’t laugh out loud only moments later.

“ _I mean she’s right_ ,” Flower admits.

“ _Of course I’m right. Anyway, this is great news Sid. How long have you known, if you don’t mind me asking?_ ” Vero inquired. Sid hesitated for a moment. He didn’t mind the question at all, he just didn’t know how they’d react knowing the truth.

“Today,” Sid replied, a blush growing on his cheeks. The couple on the other end of the line paused for a moment. The tension was thick and Sid was about to end the call when Flower finally spoke.

“ _Seriously? You just found out? Today?_ ” Flower asked in disbelief. Sid nodded his reply.

“ _Who else knows besides us?_ ” Flower followed up. Sid blushed and shook his head.

“No one, but Dr. Vyas, who told me the news, and my OB. You’re the first ones to know,” Sid admitted.

“ _Wow, Sid. I hope I didn’t pressure you into-_ “

“No, I wanted to tell you. It’s all so sudden for me. It’s good that I have someone to talk about it with,” Sid interrupted. He didn’t want Flower to feel guilty about it. Sid knew he could trust Flower with this. They’re best friends, he wanted Flower to know.

“Besides, it’s good practice for when I have to tell the others,” Sid admitted. Flower chuffed a laugh.

“ _Don’t let Kristopher know you told me first. It’ll be the end for all of us,_ ” Flower warned in a false seriousness. Sid laughed, but also kept it in his mind to call Tanger next and tell him before Flower up and rolled him under the bus.

“I won’t tell him if you don’t tell him,” Sid replied. Flower shook his head.

“ _That’s playing with fire, Sid. You better go tell him._ ”

~~~

Sid decided he wanted to tell Kris about the pregnancy in person rather than over the phone. With Flower, he was in Nevada. He had to do it over the phone. Sid felt it would be better to do it in person with the ones closest to him. He didn’t even want to approach the idea of telling his parents yet, but knew he should do it before telling the front office.

Then there was Geno. He didn’t know how he was going to explain all of this to him. How could he tell the man he’s been in love with for years that he’s pregnant with someone else’s baby. A baby he wanted to be Geno’s. There was a lot to say and do in such short amount time. Sid sighed heavily.

He had all afternoon and that night before the front office opened the following day for the next home game. He could do it.

The phone call to Tanger was simple enough. He asked if they’d come over for dinner that evening to which they happily replied yes. Tanger asked if Geno was coming too, which Sid replied with a confused no. The frown on Tanger’s face after that made Sid pause. The gesture was gone before Sid could dig too deep into it’s meaning. They offered to bring salad and wine and promised they would be over that evening.

Sid had been planning the dinner most of the afternoon. The hours breezed by and before he knew it there was a knock at the door. Sid walked through the house, opened the door and stopped abruptly. There on his doorstep was Geno, dressed in his warmest coat, toke, and scarf wrapped around his neck. He looked adorable all wrapped up, but the butterflies in Sid’s stomach weren’t from how cute Geno looked. They were from the guilt of not knowing how to tell Geno now that he was there on his doorstep. He couldn't turn him away. Sid was going to kill Tanger.

“Geno! I wasn’t expecting you, come in.” Sid moved out of the way to allow Geno into the house. Geno took the offer and kicked his boots against the steps before entering the house. Sid watched as he removed his winter clothes and revealed a heather grey henley and dark slacks. The bottle of red wine in his hand was also a nice touch. Sid was only in a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt. He didn’t really dress up around them most days. It’s a piece of normalcy he liked to keep. Except now that Geno was there, looking like he dressed to impress, Sid wished he looked a little more put together.

“Tanger say you have dinner tonight and want me to come, so here I am. I hope I’m not intrude,” Geno asked as they walked to the kitchen, a sheepish look on his face, like he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Sid shook his head. The things he did that made Sid’s heart flutter in his chest.

“Not at all, G. You’re never intruding. I should have invited you too. I’m sorry,” Sid replied as he pulled out glasses from the cabinet. He took the bottle from Geno’s hand, trying not to think about how soft it was as their fingers brushed, and opened the bottle to pour for them. Sid had no plans to drink any of it, but he could put up the front until Tanger was there so he could share the news. Geno toasted their poor playing, which made Sid laugh, and took a long pull from the wine glass.

Sid, unable to distract himself with the the act of drinking, could only watch with interest as Geno’s throat worked as he swallowed the wine down. Sid was very much going to kill Tanger when he got there for putting him in such a situation. The air grew thick as Sid felt desire flow through him. He shook his head and looked away from the delectable sight that was Geno, all tall, dark, handsome and looking like a snack Sid wanted to devour. Fuck...

“Dinner smell amazing. You make steaks?” Geno asked as he sniffed the air. Sid nodded.

“Yeah, I’m broiling them right now. Should be done in a couple minutes,” Sid replied. He’s lucky he made all four steaks in the package. He took a moment to mourn the loss of having two steaks to himself, but to have Geno for company made up for it significantly, that assumed the dinner didn’t backfire when he told them the news.

“Predictable, Sid. Can only make chicken and steak,” Geno teased and shook his head with a smile. Sid turned to him with an offended look.

“That’s not true. I make good Italian too!” Sid argued. Geno laughed.

“Italian is why you have trouble finding pants, Sid,” Geno chirped and pat Sid’s stomach lightly. Even the slight touch of Geno’s warm hand against his belly set Sid’s blood running. Sid’s blush was from more than just his hormones, but he laughed in turn to hide it. He’d have trouble finding more than pants in a couple weeks.

“You can’t fit your ass in regular pants either, Geno. Don’t lie,” Sid argued lamely as he pointed a finger. Geno took a sip of his wine.

“Don’t know what you talk about, Sid. My pants fit fine. I’m not one getting belly,” Geno smirked and rubbed Sid’s small belly with the same hand that had yet to leave him. If Sid’s blood was singing before, it performed full operetta for Geno then. The room was getting warm. Sid needed to check the stove, maybe it was up too high. Sid knew he was gaining weight, he’d hoped no one had noticed. So much for that. At least he knew why now. Sid was about to retort when there was another knock at the door. 

“Hold that thought. We’re not done here,” Sid said as he walked to the door and listened to Geno laugh behind him. It’s a good thing he liked Geno or they’d have words.

“Okay, Sid,” Geno replied.

At the door Sid opened it to find both Tanger and his wife, Catherine, stood in the doorway. The shit eating grin on Tanger face made Sid want to punch him if they weren’t such close friends. Even then he might still do it. Sid had to remind himself he was a Good Canadian Boy and they didn’t just cold cock their friends.

“Catherine, Kris it’s good to see you. So glad you could make it,” Sid said as he kissed Catherine’s cheek and one arm hugged Tanger. Sid held on for a second longer and whispered into Tanger’s ear.

“I’m gonna murder you.” Sid let his D-Man go, who still had his shit eating grin on his face, and led them all into the kitchen where Geno was poking the steaks from the broiler with a fork. 

“Think they done, Sid,” Geno offered as he stood up and grabbed an oven mitt. Sid looked around Geno to verify and seemed satisfied with how they looked. Geno pulled them out and set them on top of the oven to rest.

“Good thing we brought salad. There’d only be meat at the table otherwise,” Tanger teased. Sid was about to remind him that Tanger offered to bring the salad when Catherine beat him to it.

“Kris, be nice. At least Sid made his meal where you took store bought salad mix and put it in a bowl.” Catherine smirked and took the bowl from Tanger to the table in the dining room.

“Good thing we got Cath here to keep Tanger humble,” Sid laughed. Tanger shot him a look.

Dinner prep was finished quickly with all the hands and they all sat down to eat together. The topics of discussion inevitably led to hockey. The impending season shut down was a big topic on everyone’s mind.

“So what’s the word on the suspension of play, Sid?” Tanger asked. Sid shook his head, spearing salad on his fork.

“I don’t know. It’s all up in the air still. Vyas seemed to think the season is going to end soon for everyone,” Sid replied. He took a swallow of water from his glass before Geno could ask his question.

“You see Vyas today?” Geno asked. Sid nodded.

“Yeah, I had a follow-up with him. He seemed pretty convinced that the virus will be here soon. He’s been talking with the front office about quarantine for us,” Sid replied.

“What does that mean for out of country players?” Catherine asked. Sid shrugged and shook his head.

“I don’t know. He didn’t say much else. I was there for other reasons,” Sid answered honestly. Tanger picked up on the admission.

“So what was it you wanted to talk about Sid?” Tanger asked. Sid cut his eyes to Tanger and shook his head imperceptibly. 

“Yes, Sid. Tanger say you have something important to tell us. Is why we here having dinner, yes?” Geno asked. Sid swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

“Yeah, yeah. I do have something to tell you guys. Um...” Sid paused and raced through his mind for a way to tell them both delicately. This wasn’t a problem for Tanger. He’d be happy for Sid like Flower was. Geno would probably be the same way, but Sid didn’t feel right about it. Sid needed to preface it with Geno. Make him understand the implications. However, now with Geno tagged along at Tanger’s request, it looked like Sid was trying to hide it from Geno. Or worse, it looks like Sid was purposefully leaving him in the dark, which was the exact opposite of what Sid wanted.

“Go ahead, Sid,” Tanger pressed. Sid cut a glare to him before he sighed, stood up and went into the living room where he left the ultrasound photos from earlier. He held them behind his back as he walked back into the dining room.

“Okay, so I should start this off by telling you all I found out today. This is as much a surprise to me as it will be for you,” Sid started. He took and deep breath and let it out.

“Sid, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Catherine asked. Sid nodded and smiled.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m okay, just nervous,” Sid replied.

“Nervous, Why you nervous, Sid? Is just us. Did something happen? You hurt?” Geno asked. Sid could barely look at Geno with his face washed in concern for him. Guilt built up inside Sid’s chest, the pressure rising to suffocating levels. Sid knew it would look worse the longer he held it in. He just needed to tell them, rip the bandage off. 

“I’m not hurt, but I will be on IR for the rest of the season,” Sid replied with a laugh that held no mirth. Geno’s concern turned to confusion as he processed Sid’s words.

“Wait, what?” Tanger asked as he was putting the piece of the puzzle together. Sid nodded and pulled the ultrasound photos from behind him.

“I’m pregnant,” Sid confessed with his breath held.

The silence that followed was deafening.

Sid looked down at the table, unable and unwilling to look around at the faces at the table for fear of what he’d find. The silence seemed to go on forever and Sid wanted someone, anyone, to say something, but what he got was more than he asked for.

“Sid, that’s amazing! I’m so happy for you!” Catherine said as she got up and hugged him. Sid let out the breath he was holding, but it wasn't in relief. The room was still fairly silent despite Catherine’s exclamation. Sid wasn’t sure what he expected, but it wasn’t what he finally saw. He turned his face to Tanger who wore a shocked expression that didn’t exactly say he was excited, but not upset either. Tanger seemed to be looking at Geno and when Sid turned to look over at him, he wished he hadn’t.

The look on Geno’s face was a mess of shock and betrayal. Like someone had just told him the world was ending. He seemed to have a hard time sitting on one emotion. Whatever emotion it was, it seemed to be anything but happy. Sid was about to explain further when Geno’s face was suddenly masked with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Multiple things seemed to happen all at once and Sid could do nothing to stop it. 

“Sid, congratulations. So happy for you. I forget I have important meeting in the morning. Is getting late. I have to go, I see you soon, okay,” Geno said as he made his way to Sid, squeezed his shoulder and kissed Catherine’s cheek, before he walked out of the room. Sid tried to do something, say something to stop the hemorrhage of trust between them. He could only stand and stare as the man he loved walked away from him during what was supposed to be the happiest moment of his life.

“Geno, wait!” Sid called out. Moments later Sid could hear the door open and shut as Geno left the house. The void that was left in Geno’s wake hummed as the three of them that remained stood or sat in silence. After a few moments Sid couldn’t take the silence anymore, he had to leave.

“If you’ll excuse me, I-I forgot I left dessert in-in the oven,” Sid’s voice shook as he wiped the sweat off his mouth before he walked out into the kitchen. He heard a soft ‘Sid’ as he went, but he couldn’t reply to it. He had all he could do to keep it together as he walked out of the room.

He could hear hushed voices speak before there was a scratch of a chair moving and footsteps as they came toward the kitchen. Sid looked up in time to watch Tanger come through the door. The tension was thick in the room. Unspoken words hung taut between them just ready to snap. Sid shook his head and nodded in the direction of the hallway leading to his office.

They walked in silence as Sid led them into the room and shut the door. The click of the lock seemed to be all that was necessary for the words to flow.

“So what the fuck was that?” Tanger asked, frustration laced in his words. Sid took a deep breath before he started.

“Listen, I know things have been off lately, but I just found out and I needed time to think it over,” Sid explained. Tanger shook his head.

“Sid, you can tell me anything. I’m your best friend for Christ’s sake. I’d support to you to the end of the earth,” Tanger replied. He stalked across the room to give them both breathing distance. Sid shook his head.

“This coming from my ‘best friend’ who invited over the one person I didn’t want to know yet,” Sid argued back. He knew this fight was stupid. He knew this wasn’t necessary, but for whatever reason he couldn’t stop himself.

“Oh don’t start that, Sid. How was I supposed to know you were going to tell us you’re pregnant. Besides, he deserves to know just as much as I do. The guy adores you, man,” Tanger replied in rebuttal.

“Oh, so you knew what was going on? What, did Flower tell you the news?” Sid barked back, hurt laced his words as they fought.

“Flower didn’t tell me anything, Sid. You’ve been acting weird for weeks now. I knew you were carrying a secret before tonight. You’re not subtle,” Tanger accused. Sid growled in frustration. This was flying into territory they didn’t talk about.

“So now that I know you told Flower before me I guess that’s pretty significant too,” Tanger seethed. Sid rolled his eyes, threw his hands up and groaned.

“I guess you weren’t listening when I told you I just found out today. It came up in conversation, I’m sorry! He deserves to know too, you know,” Sid argued.

“Still hurts you didn’t tell us both, Sid,” Tanger childishly argued back folding his arms over his chest, looking like the child that they were both behaving like.

“Yeah, well it hurts that you invited Geno here when I wasn’t ready to tell him about it!” Sid yelled. The tension was rising again. The words slung easily out of his mouth. This was it. This was the outlet he’d been looking for. The chance to burn away the guilt and anguish inside him. Sid closed his eyes and could see the look on Geno’s face when he told him the news. The look of betrayal burned into his retinas.

“Again, I didn’t realize you were fucking pregnant, Sid, I’m sorry!” Tanger yelled back, clearly frustrated with himself and the situation.

“Yeah, well, you also didn’t know that I’m in love with him either, so there’s that too!” Sid shouted out. He immediately slapped his hand over his mouth, eyes widened in shock.

And that was it. The confession he’d held in for so long. The pressure he’d held inside seemed to dissipate immediately after the confession. The room ran cold as they stood there on opposite sides of the room, staring at one another. The silence between them spoke volumes. For everything they just said, Tanger looked properly guilty. Sid couldn’t look at him though. Knowing why the guilt was there was just as bad as the act itself. 

“Sid,” Tanger started. Sid cut him off though.

“No, don’t. I don’t need your pity,” Sid replied and turned away as he tried to hold himself together. He could hear Tanger’s approach, but what Sid hadn’t expected was the arms to surround him and hold him close. Pressure built up around Sid’s eyes as he tried to hold the tears at bay. He couldn't struggle even if he wanted to. He just wanted everything to be okay.

“Sidney, I’m sorry. I knew you liked him. I just didn’t realize how far that feeling went. I’m so sorry,” Tanger said as he held Sid there. Sid turned in the embrace and pulled Tanger tight to him. Sid held onto him like a life jacket, trying not to drown in the overwhelming emotion of what transpired.

“I wanted to tell him everything, Kris. I wanted to tell him all at once so I could get it off my chest and see where it went. I wanted him to know how I felt about him, that I wanted him to be the father even though he isn’t. I wanted it to be him, you know. When hockey was all done and over with. I hoped that we could have made a family once there wasn’t the looming threat of an NHL career to deal with. Now, I don’t know if we’ll even have that,” Sid confessed in a whisper, voice hoarse and throat tight with emotion. 

“You will, Sid. He’ll come around,” Tanger replied as he pulled away and held Sid’s face in his hands.

“Tanger, did you see him? I hurt him. He thought I didn’t want him to know. He thought I didn’t trust him to know about it when it’s the exact opposite,” Sid sighed.

“You don’t know that, Sid,” Tanger replied.

“Don’t I though? Why else would he have left right after I told him? He was fine just before I brought it up,” Sid asked.

“That’s my fault. I shouldn’t have pushed for you to tell us. I thought it was something about the virus and the lockdown. This is my fault, I’m sorry,” Tanger apologized. Sid shook his head.

“No, Tanger, I should have made the effort to tell him in a better way. I’ll figure it out,” Sid returned, defeated. Tanger pulled him in once more and held him tight. Sid gripped him backwith the hope that the answer would come to him sooner rather than later. 

~~~

Text to Geno:

'Hey, are you alright? You left in a hurry.'

'Just making sure you made it home okay.'

'Geno, you fall asleep as soon as you got home?'

'Geno???'

'G...'

~~~

Sid went to bed shortly after he sent the messages and hoped he’d received some sort of reply by morning. The only thing he found in the morning was that the messages had been delivered. No read receipt, no reply, no contact. Sid groaned and let his head fall into the pillow. The last thing he wanted was for this to blow up in his face or ruin his friendships or his job. At least he still had hockey...

“Fuck me,” Sid groaned into the pillow as he remembered he didn’t even have hockey left.

Sid got up and went directly to the bathroom to get ready for his day. He still had to find time to tell his parents about the baby before he went to the front office that morning to tell them. There was even less time to prepare himself for the response his parents would have now that it was daylight. There was also telling Taylor, too. Sid tried not to think about all he still had to do.

Once downstairs he set up his laptop at the island in his kitchen, made a cup of coffee and put the ultrasound photos next to the laptop. Sid stood in front of the coffee machine with his head hung between his arms, braced against the counter, as he waited for the single cup brewer to dispense his coffee. He just had to keep telling himself it would all be okay. His parents would be happy for him and love their grandchild unconditionally.

Sid poured the creamer and sugar into the cup of coffee that was strategically placed in his favorite mug. It was a memorabilia mug from the Pen’s last cup win. The one with a photo of him and Geno kissing the cup together. He couldn’t be any more obvious if he tried. He walked it over to his setup and sat on the bar stool as he waited for his laptop to load the video chat application. Once he was ready he sent a warning text to his mother about the incoming call and hit the icon to call his parent’s laptop.

The ringer toned for what seemed like forever before the face of his mother popped up on the screen. She looked well rested and ready for the news that her son was producing grandchildren for her.

Grandchild...

One...

Sid made a mental note to ask about potential for twins at his next OB appointment.

“Sidney, what a surprise. I didn’t expect to hear from you today. Have we lifted the restriction that you can’t speak to me on game day?” Trina asked, honest shock in her voice over the speakers. To be honest and fair, Sid had completely forgotten the ritual in his haste to tell his parents before he would be inevitably taken off the player’s roster that afternoon.

“No, Mom, it’s still a thing. I just needed to talk to you and dad before I went into the rink today,” Sid explained. Worry set in his mother’s brow and Sid hated to see it there. He was thankful it would turn to lines of happiness in a few moments time when he gave her the news. He hoped.

“Well I hope everything is okay, Sid. Should I get your father?” She asked as if she could read Sidney’s mind through the screen. Sid was sure it was written all over his face, he needn’t worry her more with drawing out the inevitable.

“Yes, please. I need to speak to both of you,” Sid said and sat back as he waited for his mother to come back with his father in tow. Sid idly played with the corners of the scans at the edge of his computer as he waited. Even though he’d only known he was pregnant for just under twenty-four hours, he still couldn’t help the feelings of adoration over the new life that grew inside him. Hope bloomed inside him as he traced the outline of his baby, a growing warmth that made him feel like everything was going to be okay.

“Sidney?”

Sid looked up and found both his parents there on screen, the same look of hope and love in their eyes, if a little worried, as he had for his own child. Sid could only hope he’d be half the parent to his own child as they were to him. Sid couldn’t wait to share the good news with them.

“I have something to show you,” Sid started.

He put on a brave face, smiled and pulled over the scan, holding it up in full view of the camera for them to see their new grandchild.

“You’re gonna be grandparents.”

~~~

After an hour of tears, laughter, questions and answers, Sid felt better for having told his parents about the pregnancy. The look of overwhelming joy that sprouted on his mother’s face was worth the anxiety leading up to the reveal. His mother was so overjoyed she immediately burst into tears at the news. His father was less enthusiastic, but supportive of the pregnancy nonetheless. There was an awkward moment of ‘who’s baby was it?’ that Sid skipped over entirely, but that led to conversations on logistics, needs, wants, and planning.

Sid kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, when his father was going to tell him how ridiculous an idea it was to be pregnant at the peak of his career and that he needed to figure out how to fix it. It never came though. His father had that constipated look of concentration on his face, but he was nothing but supportive of his announcement. 

Sid sighed with relief when he finally signed off with them and moved to get ready to head into the rink. He was already dressed and ready to go, he just needed to mentally prepare for the act of telling them, then the questions that would inevitably follow. Sid decided breakfast was an important addition to his plan for the day.

After a couple scrambled eggs and some toast were safely put away, he put on his sneakers and his ball cap to head out to the arena. Traffic was light despite the early morning hour. It struck Sid as odd that his day had gone so well considering the disaster that was the night before. Sid shook his head to rid the thoughts. He didn’t need the distraction at the moment. He needed all his focus to deal with the next monumental task.

He made his way into the building and through the hallways up to the offices on the upper floors. He stopped outside Mario’s office and took a deep breath before he knocked on the door. He walked though the door when he was beckoned inside by man on the nameplate himself. Mario smiled at him like a dad would to one of his children who made him proud. Sid wondered what the man was thinking about, but didn’t dare trek down that rabbit hole.

“Sidney, I’m so glad to see you. How are you doing?” Mario, always the first to ask of others, beckoned him closer and kicked out a chair for him to sit in.

“I’m okay, for the moment. How have you been?” Sid replied. Mario’s arched one eyebrow at Sid’s slip and made a face of contemplation.

“I’ve been well. Your reply makes me reconsider my question to you and ask you what’s the matter? You seem tense, son,” Mario assessed and Sid, ever the honest one with Mario, nodded in reply.

“What’s on your mind, Sid?” Mario pointedly asked this time.

“I have something to tell you,” Sid confessed. He felt like a child who was about to confess he broke a window while playing hockey inside when he should have been out in the yard, not like he was about to share the most important thing to happen in his life since their last cup win. Mario, for what it was worth, gave him a look of encouragement to continue, ever the father figure he was destined to be. 

“Well I’m here to listen, Sid. I’m always here to listen and help,” Mario offered. Sid never had to wonder why he liked Mario so much. He was always willing to give Sid everything while asking for so little, to nothing at all, in return, a man of complete selflessness. 

“This is going to be a bit of a shock, it was to me, and I just found out so just keep that in mind,” Sid started. Mario nodded and sat forward to listen.

“It’s alright, Sid. Whatever it is we’ll handle it. You have my word, I’ll take care of you,” Mario promised him. Sid bit his lip to hold his emotions in check as he nodded. He swallowed to regain his composure and took a deep breath before he let it all out.

“I’m pregnant,” Sid dropped. He felt it was probably better to just say it than to draw it out. Rip the bandage off. He had a fifty-fifty shot of it going well at that point. What did he have to lose?

The blank look of surprise on Mario’s face would have been comical to Sid had he been joking about it at all. However, it just gave him flashbacks to the previous night and he didn’t need another one of those events. He didn’t have to worry though because before he knew it Mario was up out of his chair, pulled Sid out of his own, and gathered him into a hug so tight Sid momentarily wondered if it was bad for the baby. He hugged Mario back just as tight though, it was only the second time someone had held him in joy over the subject of his child. It was so warm and inviting that Sid barely recognized he was crying into Mario’s shoulder.

They stood there for several moments, embracing in the confines of the office. Sid took advantage of every moment he could soak up from the man who had been a father figure to him since he was old enough to be a man and play professional hockey. Sid finally cried himself out and pulled away, face blotchy from tears and his embarrassment for losing his composure.

“I’m sorry,” Sid started as he wiped the left over tears from his face with his sleeve. Mario shook his head and pulled Sid’s face up so they were looking eye to eye.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Sid. You’re important to me as much and my own kids are. I’m so happy for you. Tell me what’s going on,” Mario asked and sat them down next to each other in the pair of chair in front of his desk.

Sid told him just about everything; the symptoms, the appointments, the scans, the disaster that was the night before, he left out the part where he was in love with Geno, but Sid knew he was only half-assed hiding it. He also told him about his parent’s reaction that morning. Mario listened to everything Sid had to tell and encouraged him to continue when he paused at parts he wasn’t sure he could, or even should, say. After it was all out in the open, Sid sat there and waited for Mario’s response.

“It sounds like you’ve had a busy week. I’m glad you told me Sid. This news has made my week. Can I tell Nathalie?” Mario asked. Sid nodded and added ‘Of course,’ as if he could force him to hide anything from her. She was as much a mother figure to him as Mario was a father figure. 

“Thank you, Sid. So I assume this was you coming to tell me that you’re off the roster for the rest of the season, yes?” Mario guessed and Sid nodded. Mario barked out his best dad laugh and patted Sid’s shoulder.

“It’s alright, Sid. I understand. I promise everything we talked about just now stays between us. No one else has to know about the pregnancy until you’re ready to talk about it,” Mario reassured and Sid let out the breath he’d been holding since he started his story.

“Thanks, Mario. I appreciate it,” Sid said and leaned back in the chair, finally able to relax a little.

“Anytime. Now, I know this changes things, and you’re going to be out, but I’m going to let you in on the buzz going around the arena,” Mario started. Sid sat upright the moment Mario mentioned the buzz. The virus was the talk of the arena anymore, what with the looming thought of ending the season abruptly.

“The NHL is talking about suspending play soon. Maybe as soon as a week from now. There hasn’t been an official meeting or statement yet, but it’s coming for sure,” Mario explained. Sid shook his head.

“That’s insane. What will happen to the workers, the players, management? Do we have a plan in place? What can I do to help?” Sid asked in rapid fire succession. If there was anything he could do to help out, he’d do it. Being unable to play didn’t mean he wasn’t planning on being present, but by the sounds of it none of them would be present shortly.

“We’re working on it, Sid. I promise if anything comes up you’ll be the first to know about it,” Mario said.

They talked over minor details of Sid going on the IR list and the expectations of media. With Sid’s permission, Mario called Jen up to the room to discuss their options on media announcement of Sid’s addition to the list. Jen stepped into the room with a curt knock and stopped as she took in the room.

“I hope I’m not interrupting,” Jen started, but Mario waved her in as he got up to free the chair next to Sid for her. She sat down as Mario made his way around the desk to his own chair, now on official business for the Pen’s organization.

“Jen, we’re putting Sid on the IR list for a ‘lower body injury’ for now,” Mario started. Jen looked over to Sid in concern to which Sid smiled weakly.

“Sid, I hope you’re alright.’ Jen said as she reached out to touch his shoulder, a comforting gesture. Sid nodded in reply.

“Yeah, I’m great actually. It’s not really an injury,” Sid replied cryptically. Jen turned her head back to Mario.

“I’m confused,”

“Sid has advised me he will be unable to play hockey for the rest of the season due to medical reasons. We can only classify it as a lower body injury without giving anything away,” Mario continued. The swivel of Jen’s head as she looked back and forth between the two men was pretty funny. Sid, again, would find it all comical if he wasn’t the one experiencing it all. Sid decided that he could trust Jen. No need to worry about it getting out when she was the one who arranged such things for the media.

“I’m pregnant,” Sid explained. Jen whipped her attention to Sid fully and sat there for a moment. Before long though her face lit up and she was praising him with her congratulations.

“Sid, that’s great news! I’m so happy for you,” She started. Sid knew she had more questions, her mind was a constant reel of ‘how do we play this.’

“Thank you. I’m sure you have questions, heck, I still have questions. I just wanted to let the organization know before it became too noticeable to keep a secret,” Sid offered. “Not that it isn’t noticeable now,” Sid finished with a low laugh. Jen nodded along with him and chuckled kindly at his joke. He could tell she was taking mental notes already.

“Sid, this is an important time in your life. I’m here to support you in any way that I can. Obviously this is going to come out eventually, but what do you want now? Who can and cannot know? Who already knows?” Jen asked as she pulled out her phone to take notes.

“Well, starting with who knows, that would be my parents, Tanger and his wife, Marc-André and his wife, the two of you, and Geno,” Sid’s excitement waned as he thought of the night before. He shook his head and continued on.

“I plan on telling my sister after I leave here. As for who else can know, I haven’t really thought that far. The guys are going to be suspicious if I just go on IR with a ‘lower body injury’ and no injury to speak of,” Sid finished. Jen was typing notes into her phone as Sid spoke and looked up when he stopped.

“That is completely up to you, Sid. We’ll go with the narrative that you set,” Jen replied.

“You have our full support, Sid. I plan on keeping to my word that I have your back,” Mario chimed in. Sid nodded and took a deep breath. He let it out in a sigh as he contemplated his options.

“I want to tell them. I know it isn’t going to go over well with everyone, but I’d rather not lie. It’s already caused complications once, I’d rather not have it happen again,” Sid admitted. Jen looked up at him in question, her fingers hovered over her phone, stopped by Sid’s statement. She looked to Mario for clarification who just shrugged his shoulders.

“Trouble in paradise,” was Mario’s comment to go along with the shrug. Sid snorted with the confirmation that he wasn’t as subtle as he’d hoped he was. Jen nodded and turned her attention back to Sid.

“I’m sorry, Sid. I wish I could tell you it’s going to go well every time. Unfortunately that isn’t always going to be the case. I can only hope that they come around to it,” Jen offered as she comforted him once more, this time with a hand of empathy and support. Sid pulled his lips into a line and nodded.

“Me too,” he replied.

“I have another question, one that you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. There were a few names of people you told,” Jen started. Sid knew this was the uncomfortable part of her job. The part where she had to ask the hard questions to get to the meat and potatoes of an issue. Sid knew the question before she even had to ask.

“I don’t know who the father is,” Sid said as he made eye contact with Jen. He knew the underlying questions that were there. Sid knew that they knew he had no partner, despite how close he kept his personal life to his chest. The only name in the group he gave that could have potentially been the father was Geno. What irony and symbolism that would have been.

“Okay. I’m sorry, Sid. I hope I’m not breaking boundaries for you. I know you like your privacy,” Jen replied sincerely. Sid waved her off.

“No, it’s fine. The more you know the better you can do your job,” Sid said.

“Yes, it does tend to make it easier. I don’t like surprises,” Jen returned. She’d had plenty of those in her career with the Pens. Sid hoped to not add to that count.

“So, now that we’ve discussed it. What’s the plan?” Mario asked. 

~~~

Sid walked through the doorway of his house and fell against the closed door with a sigh. The meeting had gone better than he expected. Sid was just glad that they had a plan in place should the news break without Sid’s explicit permission.

Now he needed to tell Taylor.

Sid already felt exhausted from the emotions he’d had at the arena and just wanted to take a nap. He still had a couple hours before his regularly scheduled nap on game day, so that wasn’t really an option. He decided he’d set up on the couch to talk to Taylor. He might as well be comfortable while he dropped surprise phone calls. Propped up on a pillow and leaned against the arm of the couch, Sid pulled up his video chat application and tapped his sister’s name. The phone rang exactly one time before his sister’s face popped up on the screen.

“Well it’s about time, Squid,” was her greeting to him. Sid should have known that his mother couldn’t keep it a secret for long.

“Hi, Taylor,” Sid waved to her like the dork that he was. Taylor pointed the fact out immediately.

“I’m so glad your dorky nature never changes, Bud” Taylor teased. Sid’s face scrunched up at the assessment. It’s a good thing he loved her because she really knew how to hit a guy when he was down.

“Thanks, Tay. So I’m assuming mom has already told you the news,” Sid started. Taylor smirked before she put on her best pretend face.

“Told me what? Has something happened? Tell me!” Taylor exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. Sid laughed at her false attempt at surprise. And she said he was the dork.

“Well, I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you, I’m pregnant,” Sid told her. Taylor’s face instantly lit up in what Sid knew was real joy.

“Really? Mom wasn’t pulling my leg?” She asked. Sid shook his head.

“Nope, you’re gonna be aunty Tay,” Sid confirmed. Taylor’s face split into the biggest grin.

“I’m gonna be the best aunt, ever,” Taylor stated. Sid laughed and shook his head.

“You’re gonna be the only aunt they’ll have, Tay,” Sid replied. Taylor brushed him off with a hand to the camera.

“Don’t ruin the moment, Sid. Let me bask in the glory of being the best at something for once,” Taylor teased.

“I’m not the best at everything,” Sid defended. Taylor laughed out loud, head thrown back in dramatic fashion. Sid scrunched his nose at the implication she made.

“This coming from the man who has three Stanley cups, two gold medals, two Art Ross trophies, to Conn Smythe trophies, two Hart Memorial trophies, eight All-Star appearances-”

“Alright, alright you’ve made your point,” Sid interrupted. Taylor stuck her tongue out at him, ever the adult.

“I’m just saying,”

“Yes, you’ve made your point. Please, continue being the best,” Sid offered. Taylor smiled at him innocently.

“Thanks, I will. Now, where’s the photos, Sid. I heard there were pictures,” Taylor demanded. Sid groaned, he’d just gotten comfortable.

“That means I have to get up,” Sid whined. Taylor rolled her eyes at him.

“You’re pregnant, Sid, not old and decrepit. Get your hockey butt up and get those pictures,” Taylor teased. Sid groaned as he stretched back against the side of the couch and lunged himself forward to sit up.

“Jeeze, Sid, you sound like a old truck starting up in the morning,” Taylor continued to tease. Sid shook his head.

“I feel like I was run over by the truck,” Sid replied.

“Just wait till you can’t see your feet and it takes a whole day to put shoes on,” Taylor replied. Her repertoire of insults hadn’t diminished at all in the time they’d been apart.

“Ha ha,” Sid replied lamely. Sid grabbed the scans off the counter and started back toward the couch. Settled once more Sid took one and held it up to the camera for her. Taylor’s face melted into a soft expression as she cooed at the image.

“Awww, Squid. It’s your little bundle of joy,” Taylor pointed out. Sid could sit there forever and listen to people say things like that to him. The simultaneous feelings of pride and happiness filled him every time they did.

“Yeah, it sure is,” Sid said fondly. Their shared moment lasted all of two minutes before Taylor broke it with her demands of,

“Take pictures and send them to me, Sid. I want one as my background.”

~~~

Sid woke from his nap in slow motion. It’d been a long time since he’d woken up from his afternoon nap without the alarm. He laid there in his bed, tired, slightly nauseous, but feeling pretty okay. He was getting used to the new normal day by day. Sid rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling fan as it turned. He laid there for a minute before he stretched out his muscles against the sheets, the feeling of the cooler parts on the bedsheet against his sleep warm skin a welcome blessing. He laid his hands against his belly and started a slow rubbing up and down with the tips of his fingers.

If he was being honest with himself, he was definitely pregnant by looking at the little swell of his belly. Even though it was just a small pouch, that really could just be from a large meal, it should have been more obvious to him. Sid thought back to his conversation with Taylor about being so pregnant he couldn’t see his feet and he smiled at the thought. He honestly couldn’t wait to be that pregnant. To see the swell of his belly, the obvious notion that he was growing a new life inside himself. The thought made him warm inside.

His thoughts were interrupted by the buzz of his phone on the end table. Sid quirked his mouth to the side in a pout at the interruption, but reached for it anyway. It was a text from Tanger.

‘Where are you?’

Sid frowned at the message. What did that mean?

‘I’m home. Why?’

Sid didn’t have to wait long for a reply. The reply bubble came up instantly as Kris typed out his message. Sid’s calm and peaceful feeling evaporated immediately as the message came through.

‘Dude, it’s six thirty. Why are you still home?’

Sid immediately looked at the time at the top of his phone and dropped it to the sheets in his panic to get up and get ready. He flopped to the edge of the bed before he dashed to the bathroom. Two minutes later he emerged only slightly more put together than when he went in and ran to his closet to grab his game day suit. He could hear his phone buzzing on his bed with more messages as he got ready. Lord only knew the heavy chirping he was receiving in the group chat for being late. Once he was finished getting ready he grabbed the phone to look at the messages. True to form there was plenty of chirping.

The Misfits group text:

‘Sidney must be dead. He’s never late’

‘Dude, that’s not funny. What if he’s hurt?’

‘Relax, Kid. He’s not hurt. He’s probably out getting some before the game starts.’

‘That’s a laugh. He doesn’t pick up after games. What makes you think he picks up before?’

‘Guys, you assume he has game to begin with. He uses it all up on the ice.’

‘Haha, nice.’

‘Seriously guys, has anyone checked on him?’

‘You guys are idiots. You know you could just have this conversation verbally right. You’re literally standing next to each other.’

‘Yeah, but Sid isn’t here for us to tease him. We gotta let him know we’re ribbing on him. He’d think we didn’t like him otherwise.’

The last message Sid felt was pretty fair. The guys didn’t give him any sort of length anymore, which was nice. He liked that they felt comfortable ripping on him, even though he wasn’t witty enough to rip back every time. He had some good zingers from time to time though. For example:

‘The fact that I’m pregnant means I pick up more than you idiots do at home.’

There was silence for all of ten seconds before the chat literally blew up his phone. It started to heat up from the amount of vibrating it was doing from all the incoming messages. Sid didn’t even look at the messages as he hurried to get out the door.

‘Let them sort that one out,’ Sid thought with a smirk.

~~~

The locker room was packed with the team as Sid slid quietly through the door. It probably wasn’t the smartest idea letting the cat out of the bag through a text message, but really it was probably for the best. That way he didn’t have to announce it in person and he could just answer questions as they came in. Jen would probably tan his hide considering all the planning they did that afternoon, but he felt spontaneous.

Sid was hardly ever spontaneous.

Sid spotted Jen with a smirk and a shake of her head as she looked over at him coming through the door. Well, at least she wasn’t ready to murder him. Who was ready to murder him was the team as they took in the fact that he finally arrived.

“Look guys, Dad’s here!” Horny shouted and the masses collectively started to yell, clap and cat call. Sid sheepishly waved at them and nodded his head in acknowledgement. There was a lot of chaotic activity after that. Many hugs, claps on his back and congratulations were passed around. Sid was overwhelmed at the amount of support from his team. It made him a little emotional. Once the chaos settled, thanks in large part to Sully, Sid made his appreciation known.

“Thank you for the support guys. It really means so much to me. I’m sorry I won’t be able to play tonight, or for the rest of the season, but I’ll be right here with you guys through it all,” Sid said to more cheers and hooting. Sid shook his head in fondness and clapped his hands together.

“Now who’s ready for a win?!” Sid finished to a collective shout.

The boys all finished getting ready and lined up to head out on to the ice. Sid had been careful to avert his gaze from the one spot in the room he knew Geno would be. Sid didn’t know how Geno would take everything happening now that it was out. He wasn’t sure he wanted to given what happened the previous night.

However, just like the sun setting in the west and rising in the east, it was inevitable he’d be face-to-face with the man in question. As the line got closer to the end Sid could see Geno as he walked up to him, body tense, taller in his skates with Sid out of his own, and a very guarded expression laid over his features. Sid wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. Did they do their normal routine? Does he just nod and let him pass by? Do they not acknowledge each other at all? What was the protocol for hurting your best friend’s feelings and wanting them to understand you didn’t mean it?

As Sid’s mind swirled with the questions, Geno got closer and closer to him. Sid had worked himself up internally into a right fit that he was almost vibrating as hard as his phone was earlier. It was all anticlimactic though when Geno pulled his helmet off, put their foreheads together with one hand behind Sid’s neck, and grabbed Sid’s wrist to pull it up to fist bump him. Sid barely had time to acknowledge what happened before Geno pulled back, put his helmet back on and walked down the runway to the ice.

Sid stood there for a few seconds as he tried to picture what happened. He tried to remember the look in Geno’s eyes, the not quite devastated, but also not happy to see him visual he saw just then. Sid could still see the devastation and betrayal in his eyes from the night before and, although an improvement from that, it still felt wrong. Sid felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Mario there with a sympathetic smile.

“Come on, Sid. Let’s go up to the booth to watch the game,” Mario suggested. Sid nodded as they made their way toward the door.

~~~

The Pens were on fire from the get go that night. They scored seven goals all together, a hat trick for Rusty, all three assisted by Geno, who also got his own goal. The atmosphere in the locker room was jubilant when Sid made it down to help celebrate. They played really well and Sid couldn’t be more proud of them. Especially Geno who, once again, stepped up to the plate when Sid was unable to do so. It made Sid’s chest heavy with pride, but also heavy with guilt. All he wanted to do was go over and tell Geno how good he looked on the ice. Touch him and make him know how proud Sid was to be his teammate. Instead he kept his distance, watched Geno as he celebrated their first win in seven games from afar.

He must have been brooding hard enough to show it because Tanger was at his side, murmured to him in French.

“ _He did it for you, Sid. If you can’t see that you’re just as dense as everyone claims you to be_ ,” Tanger pointed out. Sid dragged his gaze away from Geno to look over at Tanger, confusion in his brow.

“ _He did it because he’s a great player and a great captain to this team. It had nothing to do with me,_ ” Sid countered. Tanger huffed a breath and shook his head.

“ _You can be so thick sometimes_ ,” Tanger said before he walked in the direction of the showers. Sid was about to reply when he heard a voice clear next to him. Sid turned his head and immediately had to look up into the face he’d watched all night. Sid swallowed and leaned back a small step on instinct. He didn’t want to make Geno uncomfortable. The jubilant look on Geno’s face faltered as soon as Sid leaned away and it made Sid’s heart hurt.

“Geno, you played so well. Congratulations,” Sid said with a smile. He really was so happy for him even if he couldn’t celebrate with Geno the way he wanted to. Geno hummed and nodded in acknowledgement.

“Thank you, am best, you know,” Geno replied, although his usual banter was stunted by the candor of his true feelings. The words sounded awkward, like it wasn’t what he wanted to say. Sid felt the shame of knowing he was the one that put those feelings there.

“Yes, you really are,” Sid replied with sincerity. Sid was about to apologize again and ask to talk when Jen stepped into the room and called for Geno.

“Geno, media wants a sound bite. Let’s get it done,” Jen called out in a no nonsense tone. She knew how much Geno hated the media. Geno made a face of defeat like he normally would and Sid laughed. The normalcy of the situation broke the tense feeling between them.

“Jen, why? They talk to Rust, they don’t need me,” Geno whined. Jen shook her head.

“Geno, you know better. They want to speak to the leader of the pack too. Since Sid is out that falls back to you,” Jen explained like she would to a child. Geno grumbled that Tanger was also an A and he could do it, but he knew better than to let her hear him. He turned his attention back to Sid and seemed to realize their position.

“Must go talk to media. We talk later,” Geno promised before he walked off with Jen. Sid stood there and watched him walk away, a feeling of hope welled inside him. He unconsciously placed a hand over his belly, holding his growing baby close in comfort.

~~~

The Pens kept winning the rest of that week. It was as though Sid breaking his silence and the news of his baby had broken their losing streak and breathed new life into them. It was all very symbolic. Ironic? Sid wasn’t sure. There were plenty of moments and jokes around Sid’s baby being the new hockey miracle. Now that was irony. Sid shook his head in fond exasperation at their jokes.

His bump was still only just showing, but that didn’t stop his closest friends from coming up to him and giving his belly a good luck rub before they ran out onto the ice. Sid laughed the first time Horny did it and it was like a flood gate opened from there. Especially when they kept winning, how could he say no? He took it all in stride though. Whatever it took to keep them going.

Especially when the early end of the season came ever closer.

Sid worried about it every day they came closer to a decision. It was only one of his worries though. Geno still hand’t come to talk to him about the dinner night disaster. It had been almost a week and they were still sitting where they started. Nothing had changed with their game day routine though. They still fist bumped, they still bumped heads, they still shared that look, but there was one thing Geno didn’t participate in.

He never once touched Sid’s growing belly.

Sid was fine with it. Well, not really, but that was Geno’s choice. Out of all the people he wanted to touch him, Geno was at the very top. He didn’t care if anyone else touched him. The fact that Geno refused to even look at his bump without getting this complicated look on his face drove Sid crazy. Sid would trade just about anything for even a brush of Geno’s fingers against his stomach, accidental or not. It was as if Geno avoided it like it was bad luck. Given the way it all started, he was probably well within his right to think that. Sid just hoped he’d change his mind with time.

A full week from their first win in seven games was apparently the right time.

Sid almost didn’t believe it had happened at all. Geno was last up to him, like usual, head held out for Sid to tap with his own, their fists and eyes connected. Geno smirked at him and Sid smiled back like old times. Sid felt the back of a hand brush his belly and he immediately felt his insides warm with the touch. He cheeks dusted red with the intimate touch and he looked down at the hand there. He connected the hand to the arm Geno wasn’t using to fist bump Sid’s own hand. It must have been as much a surprise to Geno as it was to him because he pulled away just as quick as it happened and marched his way down the hall.

The hand that had bumped Geno’s laid softly over the spot Geno had touched with such tenderness. His heart fluttered in his chest as he watched Geno glide onto the ice.

~~~

They beat the Devils 5-2 that night, Geno with two goals and one assist.

~~~

The following day they all received the notification that they’d been waiting for.

The NHL had finally made the decision to suspend the remaining season until further notice.

“In light of recent developments surrounding the Corona Virus, the NHL has determined that all play shall be suspended for the 2019-2020 season until further notice. Furthermore, all players are encouraged to remain within close distance to their organizations and await further instructions from their management. A mandatory quarantine shall be in effect for all players starting on Friday. When more information has been collected and a safe alternative can be established the NHL will resume play. Thank you for your cooperation in this matter.”

“ _It sounds serious_ ,” Flower said over the phone as Sid read the official e-mail. They had been on the phone together when Sid got the message.

“No shit, it sounds serious. It’s been serious. They’re just finally seeing it for the danger that it is,” Sid griped. He was glad they finally made the decision. Sid wondered how long it was going to take before someone caught the virus, then spread it to other teams. it was bad enough there were rumors that a couple players already had it. Sid felt bad for the Rangers and Islander players that were now stuck in their city. He’d thought about contacting them, offer his support, but he felt stupid knowing there wasn’t much he could do or say to them.

“ _You know how those big wigs are, Sid. They like to collect money. No games means no money to them,_ ” Flower commented. Sid sniffed in disgust and turned his head away from the e-mail, unable to look at it anymore.

“It’s unfortunate that money has anything to do with it,” Sid replied. Flower agreed with him.

“ _Think of it this way, now you don’t have any obligations to the organization until play resumes. You get all this time to focus on your pregnancy and sending me pictures of your cute belly,_ ” Flower teased. Sid thought about hanging up on him, but knew the man would just call him back and he’d answer, because he’s polite.

“You won’t be getting any pictures, Flower,” Sid replied, his tone playful. Flower laughed.

“ _I know you can’t resist sending me updates. I’ll be video chatting you at least three times a week anyway, so you might as well fill up my time on days where I won’t be seeing you,_ ” Flower claimed with a very serious tone. Sid knew he wasn’t joking.

“Gotta get me to answer first,” Sid replied.

“ _You’re too much of a Good Canadian to let me go to voicemail intentionally,_ ” Flower called him out. He really did know Sid too well.

“Yeah, well maybe I-,” Sid was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“ _What was that?_ ” Flower asked, his concern heightened by Sid’s sudden cut off.

“Someone is at the door. Hold on,” Sid said as he got up.

“ _Be careful, Sid. What if it’s some ruffians come to steal your stuff. Who’s gonna protect the baby?_ ” Flower teased. Sid rolled his eyes as he walked with his phone in hand to answer the door.

“Har, har. I have the gate closed. it can’t be anyone that doesn’t know the code. It’s probably just Mario coming to ask if I’d heard-,” Sid abruptly cut off as he opened the door to Geno standing on his doorstep. Sid was momentarily shocked at the sight of him that all he could do was stare. Why would Geno be on his doorstep? It didn’t make sense. For what it was worth, Geno looked as though he wasn’t really sure why he was there either. The sad look in his eyes said otherwise to Sid.

He could hear Flower on the other end of the line asking who it was and he had to snap back to reality to answer him.

“Flower, I’ll call you back,” Sid said as he dropped the phone from his ear and hung up on Flower. He’d hear about it later for sure. Sid hit the power button so if Flower called back they wouldn’t be interrupted.

“Geno, hi. What’s up? What are you doing here?” Sid asked as he moved back to allow Geno to enter. Geno stepped in and took off his coat and shoes before he answered Sid’s questions.

“Came to talk. Wasn’t sure if we get chance after NHL stop play. Need to speak in person. Conversation too important for over phone. I hope I’m not interrupt you,” Geno said, as he reached for his coat again while he gauged Sid’s reaction. Sid reached for his arm, put it back at Geno’s side and shook his head.

“No, I was just talking with Flower about the announcement, come in. I’ll make you some tea,” Sid said as he made his way to the kitchen with Geno close behind. He set up the water to boil and pulled out two cups, the tea Geno prefers from his cabinet and placed the bags in the empty cups. Once finished he turned to look at Geno who was seated at the counter watching Sid work. Sid blushed.

“What?” Sid asked. Geno shook his head with a smile.

“Nothing, Sid. Just miss seeing you,” Geno admitted. Sid’s blush darkened with the admission. He missed him. He missed seeing Sid. That warmth in his chest bloomed again as he thought about it.

“I missed you too, Geno,” Sid said without thinking. It was an easy admission with how true it was. He missed everything about Geno when he wasn’t around.

“We talk about dinner last week?” Geno asked. Sid’s chest clenched, but he nodded. It was important enough for Geno to come see him about it, even with the looming threat of the virus putting them into quarantine.

“Yeah, G. Do you want to start or should I?” Sid asked. Geno pinched his lips into a thin line as if he was thinking on it and decided he’d go first.

“First want to say sorry for way I act that night,” Geno started, Sid was about to tell him it was okay but Geno stopped him.

“No, don’t say is okay. It wasn’t. I be big baby and only think about myself. Not fair to you. You deserve so much better than what I did,” Geno said. Sid looked down at his hands and waited. Although he was right, Sid still felt guilty about the way it happened.

“I want you to know what I say on bus was true. I'm always be here for you. That not change because I'm take you telling me about baby bad. That’s my fault and something I need to live with now. Please forgive me, Sid. I promise I’m make it up to you,” Geno said, his words full of sincerity. Sid hadn’t realized how much Geno had agonized over his reaction. Sid assumed he was mad or upset in the manner he told him and needed time to accept it. Sid never thought he was guilty.

“G,” Sid replied softly. The kettle on the stove whistled, a prompt for Sid to turn to it and pour the water into the mugs. He brought the mugs to the counter and pulled out the honey, sugar and milk, to set on the counter as well. He rounded the counter and sat in the chair next to Geno and doctored his tea up before he took a sip to brace himself.

“I forgive you, G. I also want to apologize to you,” Sid started.

“Why? I’m one who was rude to you. You not have to apologize to me, Sid,” Geno said. Sid shook his head and continued.

“I wasn’t planning on telling you that way. I was trying to plan it all out before Kris invited you to the dinner. I know how it looked. I swear I wasn’t hiding it from you. I just wanted it to be special. Not every day I get to tell someone I’m pregnant for the first time,” Sid chuckled sadly. Geno turned to him and put his hand over Sid’s wrist, rubbed his thumb up and down the back of Sid’s hand closest to him.

“I’m sorry you not able to tell me how you want. I swear I’m so happy for you. Don’t ever want you to think you alone through this. I promise I be there with you,” Geno said. Sid looked over to Geno’s face, the determination there in his eyes, the set of his jaw, the way he held Sid’s wrist, it was all to show Sid he meant what he said. Sid didn’t doubt him at all.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, G,” Sid confessed. Geno gave him a half smile with soft eyes.

“I tell you, I’m best,” Geno replied with a full smile this time. Sid laughed.

“You really are, G,” Sid said before he turned in the chair and opened his arms. Without missing a beat Geno got out of his chair and slid into Sid’s arms, his own wrapped around Sid’s chest and gave a good squeeze. Sid had his own wrapped around Geno’s shoulders, his head tucked into the curve of Geno’s neck. He missed the way it felt to hug Geno like this. His chest bloomed with warmth as they held on to each other, spreading to the rest of him and giving him a sense of calm.

After they split apart they moved into the living room to watch the final games that would be played that season by the west coast teams. It was a lazy afternoon of them talking about hockey and what they planned to do during quarantine.

“There are some things that need fixing around the house. The fuse box needs a better mount in the shed, there’s a creaky floor board upstairs that needs to be tapped down, and I need to fix up the guest room down from my bedroom into a nursery at some point. All things I have plenty of time to do before the baby gets here,” Sid explained. Sid looked over at Geno during the commercial and noted the look of contemplation on Geno’s face.

“What?” Sid asked.

“You do all that by yourself?” Geno asked. Sid didn’t know where the conversation was going, but he answered truthfully anyway.

“Well yeah, G. It’s not like I have anyone else around the house to do it. With quarantine coming I won’t have much of a choice. Not to mention it’ll be another month or so and I’ll be too big to do just about anything,” Sid laughed at his baby joke. Geno wasn’t laughing though, his face still caught in contemplation.

“Why?” Sid asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“I just think you shouldn’t do on your own. What if you get hurt and not be able to call for help? What if you get stuck outside in storm and have no heat in shed to keep you warm? I just worry,” Geno said. Sid tilted his head at Geno’s suggestions.

“Well yeah that’s always possible, but I’m really careful most days. I don’t think there’s much to worry about,” Sid replied. Geno shook his head.

“I’m try to say that I don’t think you should be here alone. You going to need help eventually, just want to make sure you never in need of help and not get it. Doing quarantine alone would also be pretty awful,” Geno said before looking back to the TV, a blush tinted his cheeks and ears. Sid blinked as he processed what Geno was saying.

“You want to move in with me?” Sid asked. Geno hunched his shoulders as if he was found with his hand in the cookie jar, but nodded anyway, eyes still glued forward toward the TV.

“Just think is a good idea, Sid. Keep us both from getting bored and you get someone to help you around house,” Geno countered as he finally turned his face to chance a glance at Sid. Sid still didn’t quite understand it, but he wasn’t going to argue with Geno if he really wanted to move in.

“Well I don’t mind, if it’s something you really want to do, G,” Sid replied. Geno turned fully toward Sid at that and smiled wide.

“Really, you sure?” Geno asked once more for clarification. Sid nodded and was rewarded with an armful of Geno moments later. It’d be the first of many things that would surprise Sid in the coming days.

~~~

Geno moving in was a fairly simple process. He’d gone to the house to pack a couple bags and brought some of his things; his laptop, his PlayStation and a couple boxes he said weremore clothes and games. It was all very anticlimactic really. Sid had always dreamed of the day Geno would move in and finally agree to stay with him, he’d just planned that they’d be dating at the same time, hell, maybe even married. Now it was just him, his growing baby and Geno. It was a sitcom just waiting to be written.

Sid led Geno down the hallway that contained his own room and the guest room that would eventually become the nursery. He figured Geno wouldn’t want to be on his own at the other side of the house so he offered the spare guest room at the end of the hall.

“I know it’s kinda small, but there is an ensuite so you don’t have to travel the hallways for showers,” Sid offered. Geno nodded and put his boxes down on the floor at the end of the bed. Truthfully the room was only a few square feet smaller than his own room. Realistically it could be a second master. Geno looked around the room and nodded his approval.

“Is great, Sid. More than enough. Thank you for letting me stay,” Geno said as he turned to look at him. Sid nodded.

“Of course. You really had me thinking about what you said. As much as I’d like to say I’ll be independent the whole time, I know there will come a time where things will get hard and the only reason anything will get done is because I’m stubborn and won’t ask for help, which probably won’t be good for the baby. So, thanks for heading that off now,” Sid explained. He was rambling, but he couldn’t help it when Geno was dressed in skinny jeans and a shirt tight enough to be molded to his skin. His wide shoulders, narrow waist, and big hockey ass were all in perfect proportions in the outfit. It made Sid want to shoot himself in the foot for agreeing to such an arrangement.

“My pleasure, Sid. Glad I be here for you,” Geno replied. Sid nodded and backed his way out of the room, pointing toward the hallway as he went.

“I’m gonna go out to the fridge and make sure I have enough for dinner and order groceries for delivery tomorrow. I’ll let you get settled,” Sid said as he backed out the door. Geno nodded and waved him off so he could unpack.

~~~

There were only a few changes that happened with Geno moved into Sid’s house.

The first was having Geno there with him. Sid wasn’t used to having another person wandering the house. So when Geno showed up at the breakfast counter the next morning while Sid’s back was turned, he got the shock of his life when he turned and saw Geno there, head down, resting on his arms. The yelp that came out of Sid was enough for Geno to look up and give him a tired smirk.

“Ha ha, Sid. You scream like girl,” Geno teased as he laid his head back down. Sid frowned at him.

“Yeah well, I wasn’t expecting you up so early,” Sid argued and turned back to the stove.

“Smelled bacon. Didn’t want to miss breakfast,” Geno mumbled through his arms. Sid shook his head.

“I’m glad I could entice you down with the smell of food,” Sid said as he flipped the bacon in the pan.

“ _You entice me with more than just food, Sid,_ ” Geno said into his arms. Sid turned to look at Geno with a confused look. Sid wasn’t sure if Geno meant to speak in Russian.

“What did you say, Geno?” Sid asked.

“I said Bacon smell great, Sid.” Geno said as he sat up and smiled at Sid innocently. Sid didn’t believe a word of it, but he turned back to the food anyway.

The second thing he had to get used to was Geno’s fashion choices, or lack thereof.

Geno was in one of two outfits at any given time. He was either dressed in high quality, but ugly printed outfits, or he was in nothing but basketball shorts. There was barely any in between. Sid liked to make fun of Geno’s shark pants anytime he wore them. Geno took the ribbing well. He liked to make statements. Sid was well aware of the statement Geno made.

The first time he ran into Geno in the home gym, shirtless, skin glistening with sweat from the workout he was doing, Sid had to walk back out of the room once he realized he’d been staring for a good five minutes. He hoped Geno hadn’t seen him there, mouth dry and agape as he popped wood watching him.

The man was really a work of art. He was all lean muscle and long, strong legs. The sweat only accentuated his muscles in the combined light of the florescence and daylight. His shoulder to waist ratio made Sid’s eyes wander lower into the V of his pelvis. Sid wanted nothing more than to run his hands in the grooves and up his mostly smooth chest. Sid bit his lip and came to his senses. He shouldn’t openly gawk at his best friend and now roommate. It was rude, not to mention Geno was straight.

Sid had to take a cold shower and he wasn’t even the one working out.

The third thing Sid had to get used to was the casual touching. Sid wasn’t a big PDA person to begin with. Behind closed doors he liked to show his affection to those he was closest to, but he got everything when he signed up with Geno being in the house. Geno was constantly touching Sid anyway he could. Especially when it came to his baby bump. A complete one-eighty compared to the end of the season. 

Anytime Geno passed by Sid, whether seated or standing, Geno would graze his hand along the back of Sid’s shoulders and neck, ask him if he needed anything. They’d be sitting on the couch, Sid laying against the arm of the couch, Geno at the other end with Sid’s feet in his lap and he’d absently run his hand up and down Sid’s ankle. Sometimes he’d massage Sid’s feet if he was actually paying attention, but most times he did it automatically.

The baby bump touches were special though. Those only happened when Geno was passing him in the hallway, or they were standing next to each other and Geno had to grab something next to Sid. He’d just casually place his hand over Sid’s bump as he passed by and graze his fingers across it as he walked or pulled away. It drove Sid insane for multiple reasons. The warmth that spread through him anytime Geno touched his bump was enough to brighten his day for hours.

It also slammed his libido into overdrive.

Having Geno in the house was great and he really enjoyed having him there, but it didn’t help his sex drive, at all. Sid could get away with masturbating maybe two to three times a week before he was pregnant. It was just something he did to let off steam. He liked it, but it wasn’t something he needed to do. After he found out he was pregnant, he realized he’d been masturbating almost daily once he gave it some thought. With Geno at the house, he’d been doing it every day, sometimes twice a day.

He wasn’t sure if it was just a part of the pregnancy hormones, or if it was because he had his crush of over ten years living with him, or a combination of both. It also didn’t help that Geno was half dressed more often that he was fully. It made Sid’s heart flutter in his chest every time he watched Geno absently run his hand over his chest or how he absently brushed his fingers over his own nipple while he laid on the couch watching TV. Sid popped a boner just thinking about it, let alone watch it happen in person. It was like having a porn channel open twenty-four seven. At some point Sid was going to have to invest in more lube if he wasn’t careful.

However the worst part about it all wasn’t his libido, the shirtless workouts or the casual touching. No, it was the way Geno looked at him. Anytime Geno realized Sid was in his presence he’d stop what he was doing to look at him and smile. Not just any smile though, it was a smile that looked like Sid was the reason the sun rose in the morning and the stars lit up at night. It was doing things to Sid’s emotions that had him tossing and turning when he was left alone at night.

Sid once found Geno lying on the couch as he lazily flipped channels on the TV, and when Sid asked him what he wanted to do for dinner he turned his head, gave him that smile as he reached up and rubbed Sid’s belly before he told Sid whatever he wanted was fine. The combination of the warmth of Geno’s hand against his belly and the domesticity of the gesture hit Sid so hard in his chest it left him breathless.

Having Geno move in was simultaneously the best and worst decision Sid had ever made in his life.

~~~

One of the things he really appreciated about Geno moving in was that he always had Sid’s well being in mind. As if all the other signs didn’t point to it, the first time Geno witnessed Sid run to the bathroom to throw up was enough to show Sid that Geno would take very good care of him.

Sid heard Geno walk into the bathroom as he was dry heaving into the toilet. Sid had the foresight to flush the toilet after he’d tossed up everything they’d had for breakfast that day. It was embarrassing enough that Geno had to see him so sick, it was a whole different thing to have him smell the awful contents he brought up at times. He leaned back and rested his head against the toilet seat as the wave of nausea rolled through him.

“Morning sick?” Geno asked. Sid, unable to speak due to feeling if he opened his mouth he’d vomit again, nodded his reply. He could hear Geno open the closet and turn the faucet on, the sounds of water splashing in the sink as Sid presumed he wet a cloth. Sid was expecting Geno to hand him the cloth, but was surprised when Geno gently took his shoulder and pulled him back.

“Toilet gross, Sid. Let me help,” Geno said as he sat down next to Sid and pulled him into his chest, wiping the sweat and sick off Sid’s forehead and mouth. Sid wanted to protest, but the nausea was preventing him from putting up a real fight. He went to paw at Geno’s chest, but he only ended up laying his hands there, palms flat against him, Geno’s heartbeat a steady drum for him to follow.

“Geno, I’m just as gross. You don’t have to do this,” Sid muttered out, still to afraid to speak fully lest he vomit again. Geno shushed him and put the dirty rag into the sink before he held Sid in his arms and started a slow rub up and down his back. Sid wanted to protest, but the more Geno rubbed his back, the faster the nausea passed. He sighed in relief and laid himself deeper into Geno’s embrace.

“Better?” Geno asked and Sid nodded, suddenly feeling tired out. Geno laid his chin on top of Sid’s head and continued to rub his back until the nausea had passed completely. Sid pulled back and looked at Geno who had nothing but that tender smile on his face.

“Um, Thanks, G. I’m sorry you had to see that,” Sid said, a blush creeping up his face. Geno shook his head.

“Don’t be sorry. Is all part of pregnancy, yes?” Geno asked. Sid nodded and Geno smiled at him.

“Happy I’m here to help you. Looks like you need a nap. Let’s get you to bed,” Geno said before he stabilized Sid and stood up, slowly helping Sid to stand too. Sid’s nausea had completely stopped, even with standing up. It was something of a miracle really. Sid was going to protest the need for a nap before he gave a large yawn. Maybe he was a little tired.

“Okay, a short nap. I don’t want to sleep all day,” Sid said as Geno led the way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He helped Sid get into bed and even tucked Sid in once he was under the blankets and comfortable. Geno looked like he was about to bend over before he stopped himself and pulled back. Sid was about to ask him what was wrong, but Geno just smiled at him.

“I wake you up in a little while,” Geno said before he pulled back fully and walked to the door.

“No later than dinner time, G. I mean it. I don’t want to be up all night.” Sid warned him. Geno chuckled at him as he grabbed the door handle to shut the door.

“Whatever you say, Sid,” Geno said before he closed the door.

~~~

Another thing about living with Geno was the complication of their identity. That sounded more complicated than it actually was. In light of the quarantine, and the media’s obsession with what they were doing with their down time, it made it difficult to hold the secret about their living arrangement to others around them. It was mutually decided early that they’d try to keep their living arrangement a secret until Sid was ready to reveal the pregnancy or someone accidentally found out about them living together.

It was relatively easy to fool the media that they were living alone and separate lives. They basically used two totally separate, yet ambiguous, rooms when they had media obligations to fill. They also tried to do them at the same time so that there was little chance that they’d be caught walking in on the other during a media event. The media ate up the content like candy and everyone was none the wiser.

Fooling their friends however was a totally different challenge.

Flower had taken his threat of calling Sid every three days to heart and did just that. It also wasn’t at the same time of day either. He’d call at all sorts of random hours to talk to Sid about things, ask about the baby or just show him something dumb on video chat. Sid wasn’t sure if he was doing it to troll Sid, or if he really forgot there was a three hour time difference between them. Sid knew the answer, but he was too nice to think otherwise. He also gave it thought that Flower knew they were living together and was trying to catch them in the act.

This was evident when they were video chatting in Sid’s office one day and there was a loud noise from the living room.

“ _What was that?_ ” Flower asked. Geno had been rearranging the furniture in the living room to work out when Flower called. Sid was skeptical why Geno wanted to work out in the living room when he had a perfectly good gym he could use that Sid had been avoiding during said activity.

“What was what?” Sid volleyed, knowing that pretending to be stupid wasn’t going to get him anywhere. Flower, right on cue, gave him an arched eyebrow.

“ _Don’t play stupid, Sid. It’s not a good look on you,_ ” Flower deadpanned. Sid shook his head.

“Really I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sid tried again. He loved to tease Flower, but it was going to be his downfall shortly if he didn’t come up with something to tell him.

“ _Sid, that bang was loud as fuck. How could you not hear it? I heard it over the speaker on my phone,_ ” Flower said as he continued his look of disbelief.

“It’s nothing. I must have left something on the couch and it fell off,” Sid lied poorly. He knew it was bad. He couldn’t lie to save his life. Flower knew that and exploited it regularly.

“ _So your house is haunted now? There’s no way that was something ‘falling off the couch,’ Sid. What am I, five? You lie about as well as you speak French,_ ” Flower said as he folded his one arm across his chest. Sid shook his head because Flower knew right where to hit him.

“You leave my French out of this. Look, I didn’t want to say anything to anyone because there’s a lot going on right now,” Sid started and Flower leaned into the phone, waiting to hear the news. Sid sighed before he spilled the beans.

“I got a cat,” Sid lied again, although a little more convincing this time. Flower narrowed his eyes at him.

“ _That’s a pretty big cat for such a loud noise, Sid,_ ” Flower called him out.

“She’s not a big cat, Flower,” Sid said.

“ _I call bullshit,_ ” Flower said.

“No, really. She’s a normal size cat,” Sid tried.

“ _No, Sid. I call bullshit on the whole cat business,_ ” Flower clarified.

“Listen, I’ve been getting really nervous about the baby and I wanted to make sure I was ready, so I got a cat. She’s also good company too. It’s lonely around here,” Sid explained. He knew pulling heart strings on Flower wasn’t going to work out if he didn’t have some evidence for proof.

“ _What’s her name?_ ”

Sid panicked and said the first thing he could find on his desk that made sense.

“Reeses,”

“ _You’re such a liar, Sid. Who names their cat Reeses after a candy bar?_ ” Flower laughed out. Sid frowned in defense of his non-existent cat.

“Listen, she was a shelter cat. I wasn’t going to rename her. Anyways it fits her fine since she’s a calico. She’s got the right colors to be a Reeses,” Sid lied. This was running into dangerous territory quickly. It was probably easier to just confess Geno was in his living room right then and take the chirping for the rest of his life, than to continue on with the lie. He just couldn’t stop.

“ _Where is she? I want to see her_ ,” Flower said, like he knew he has Sid cornered. Sid could feel the sweat building up on his upper lip.

“She’s a skittish cat. I’m sure her knocking over whatever she did sent her running to hide,” Sid continued. Flower gave him a look of disbelief.

“ _Yeah, okay. Well, when the cat comes out I expect a picture, by the end of the day,_ ” Flower added at the end when Sid looked relieved. Sid nodded and they went back to their conversation.

It would be another twenty minuted before Sid came out into the living room to find out what happened.

“Geno, are you okay?” Sid asked when he found Geno laid flat on the floor, breath heavy and covered in sweat. He nodded and gave Sid a thumbs up. If Sid wasn’t concerned about the loud noise he’d be turned on at the sight.

“Am fine, Sid. Forgot you were on phone with Flower while doing workout video and came down hard on a jump,” Geno explained. Sid shook his head.

“Yeah well, Flower heard it and I told him I got a cat to cover for it. Her name is Reeses. Now we have to go get her,” Sid said as he grabbed his keys from the counter. Geno sat there on the floor for a moment, Sid assumed as he pieced together what was happening.

“You gonna go out in public with belly showing?” Geno asked. Sid looked down and noted his baggy tee wasn’t as baggy as he thought it was when he put it on that morning. He really was showing enough that one could tell he was pregnant now instead of just fat or with food. Where had the time gone? He was only twenty-two weeks.

“Listen, I’m gonna go grab a baggy sweater, you get the car started and we’re going to get ourselves a cat,” Sid said before he marched away back to his room. By the time he’d found a sufficient pullover big enough to hide his baby, admittedly found in Geno’s closet because Sid couldn’t find one in his own, he found Geno dressed in appropriate clothes for public consumption and Sid’s car started in the driveway waiting for them. Geno had snow in his hair that Sid wanted to brush off, knowing Geno hated the cold. It did things, domestic things, to his heart.

Sid knew there was a reason he loved that man.

~~~

Finding a shelter that was a mixture of everything they needed was a nightmare that Sid hadn’t considered. Not only did he need to find the specific cat he wanted, he needed to find her in a shelter that wasn’t going to throw him under the bus and report it to the media. Something that Sid totally understood from an advertising standpoint. It was practically free advertising for them when Sid adopted a cat from their establishment. They’d have animals going left and right. It would also set off a media storm for Sid. Especially if someone caught him in a picture at the right angle.

The other strain was bringing Geno with him. He knew Geno wouldn’t care to be caught with him, but there would be implications made if people found out they were together and they figured out Sid was pregnant. It wouldn’t go well for him being able to go home, not that he really had that option right now anyway given the virus’s presence. Still, Sid worried as they drove downtown to a shelter he thought might be a winner.

They approached the shelter without much hassle. There was hardly anyone around the street at the midday hour. Given the circumstances it wasn’t surprising. Sid just wanted to get in, adopt the cat and get home before they were seen or approached.

The girl at the counter smiled at them as they approached. She didn’t appear to recognize them which was a good sign for the visit.

“Hi there! What can I do for you fellas today?” The girl, Hannah, as represented by her name tag, asked.

“I’m looking to adopt a cat,” Sid said with a smile. Geno nodded behind him as he looked around the front end at all the toys, treats, and care items for all sorts of pets. Hannah nodded as she listened to Sid’s list of requests.

“So a Calico with a mild manner who’s spayed and is housebroken yes?” Hannah repeated which Sid nodded at. Hannah took Sid’s information into the computer and when she was done she waved him back to where the animals were held.

The enclosure was huge and full of cats playing on cat trees, hiding in boxes, or being lazy in the sun. It was so much nicer than what Sid was expecting to find when he walked through the door. Hannah laughed when Sid mentioned his thought.

“We take extra care to make sure all the animals have plenty of room to play and are stimulated. They deserve a happy life, even if they aren’t adopted. We have staff available to them twenty-four seven. Our vet is here at least once a month to check them over unless we get new animals in which they are quarantined for up to thirty days for health reasons and the vet sees them right away. It’s our pride and joy to care for these animals,” Hannah explained as they walked along the enclosure. She led them over to a quieter area of the enclosure and pointed out what Sid thought was the perfect cat.

She was a calico with darker tones of black and brown mixed in her fur. She has pretty green eyes that looked at Sid with slight interest. She yawned and stretched her legs out before she got to her feet and sat down in the basket she’d been sleeping in. She swished her tail, which was black with a brown tip at the end, back and forth lazily as she watched them.

“She’s very pretty,” Sid commented. The cat, having heard Sid’s voice, gave a little ‘murrp’ as she jumped down from the basket and approached them.

“She’s our mildest cat in the house. Most of the other cats are younger than a year and very active. Reeses here is about three years old and she’s been here about six months,” Hannah offered. Sid looked over at Hannah as she said the cat’s name.

“Reeses?” Sid asked.

“Yeah, she came with the name. Her owner was an elderly woman who couldn’t take her to the nursing facility she went to. Apparently she was a diabetic and couldn’t have her favorite candy so she named her cat after it. I felt bad having to take her in, but the family said there was no one else to take her,” Hannah explained. Sid couldn’t make up his luck in life.

“That sounds awful,” Sid said as he bent down to allow Reeses to approach. The cat hesitated only a moment before she walked right up to Sid’s hand, sniffed his fingers then rubbed her head all over it. Sid wanted nothing more than to bring her home with him.

“So how come she’s been here so long? She seems like a very sweet cat,” Sid asked. He’s surprised she wasn’t snatched up by a family long ago.

“To be honest I’ve been saving her for a special family. I wanted to adopt her for the longest time, but my landlord won’t allow it, so I’ve been vetting clients to find the best one for her,” Hannah admitted with a blush. Sid nodded as he continued to pet Reeses’s head. The cat purred loudly as she accepted the affection.

“So what makes me special?” Sid asked, curious as to the reason she chose him over everyone she’d seen. Hannah smiled.

“She’s never approached anyone I’ve presented to her but you. She’s always either turned away or went back to sleep. She’s taken to you,” Hannah said. Sid looked up to her and then back to Reeses who was now sitting in front of him, patiently waiting for the next step. Sid chuckled at the situation.

“I’ll take her,” Sid said as he gathered Reeses carefully into his arms. The cat meowed and bumped her head against Sid’s chin lovingly. Sid knew he was a goner from the moment their eyes met. They walked back to the front where Geno had gathered a bunch of items for the cat including a carrier, a fancy automatic cat litter box, a bunch of toys and treats, grooming tools, food and water bowls, and a large bag of cat food.

“How’d you know I was coming back with a cat?” Sid asked Geno as he came close. Geno’s eyes lit up when he saw the cat and held a finger out for Reeses to sniff. The cat smelled his finger and immediately bumped her head against his hand, purring loudly. Well, Sid had some competition now.

“Call it hunch,” Geno said as he pet Reeses’ head. The cat meowed and purred as she continued to enjoy the love given to her. Hannah rang up all the items, printed the adoption documents, had Sid sign them and took their payment in record time.

“That was fast,” Sid commented once everything was packed and they were getting ready to leave. Hannah laughed and waved off Sid’s praise.

“It was nothing. Something I love to do. It’s also not every day you get to meet the captain and assistant captain of the Pittsburgh Penguins,” Hannah admitted. Sid could feel the blood draining from his face at the admission. He heard Geno curse under his breath in Russian. It was only a matter of time before it got out.

“Right, about that,” Sid started, but Hannah held up a hand and shook her head.

“I don’t want anything from you guys. Just getting to meet you and re-home this lovely girl is more than enough for me. I hope you guys have a great time with her. Good luck with the season, hopefully you’re back on the ice in no time,” Hannah said as she walked back to the counter and waved with a smile.

“Thank you, Hannah,” Sid said as they walked out the door and back to the car. Sid had already made up his mind to make a sizable donation to the shelter before then, but he decided he was going to make it really special after her discretion and her honesty. Sid really appreciated his fans, but went above and beyond for those who went out of their way to make him feel like just another person.

“Let’s go home. I have a cat to take pictures of,” Sid said as they got in the car. Geno chuckled as they pulled off the curb and into the city.

~~~

Flower got his picture later that night of Reeses lying on Sid’s bare belly, looking into the camera with only slightly unimpressed eyes, while they were on the couch with the caption 'Already loves her sibling.’ Sid received several hearts and heart eyed emojis in return with a follow up text of:

‘I knew you’d send me belly pics. Haha’

~~~

Sid’s twenty-third week came about with very little change in their routine. Reeses fit into their set up fluidly and only added to the domestic bliss that Sid had been feeling since Geno moved in. The touches, the smiles, the work outs, the cuddles with the cat, it was all just a part of the new normal he was getting used to every day.

Another new normal was the feeling of movement in his belly every once in a while. He mostly associated it to gas, or when he was looking at Geno at the most inappropriate times for too long. Of course at that point any look he gave Geno was inappropriate with the way he felt about him. Sid always had a warm feeling wash over him when he did it though, so he didn’t think it was too bad. He would piece it all together later that week during his doctor’s appointment with Dr. Vicks.

The office itself was practically empty when they arrived and they were whisked away into the exam room just as soon as they were done registering him for the appointment. Geno sat down in the chair next to the exam table and watched as Sid got undressed and into the gown. Sid looked over at him and gave him a face.

“What?” Is there something on me?” Sid asked as he turned to look at his side and back. Geno chuckled and shook his head.

“Nothing on you, Sid,” Geno said with a fond look on his face. Sid still wasn’t sure what Geno was looking at as he hopped on the table to wait for the doctor. They didn’t have to wait long as Dr. Vicks came in with her mask in place and Sid’s folder in hand.

“Sidney! It’s so good to see you,” she started with until she noted they weren’t alone. She gave Sid a look as her eyes darted between him and Geno before walking to the sink to wash her hands.

“Dr. Vicks this is my friend and co-captain, Geno. Geno, Dr. Vicks, my OB/GYN,” Sid introduced. He tried to impress on the words ‘my friend’ without being obvious. He didn’t want anyone getting the wrong ideas, on either side of the party. Dr. Vicks turned and waved at Geno who waved back.

“I’d shake your hand, Geno, but with the virus and everything I’d rather save that for another time,” The doctor explained which Geno nodded and waved back again.

“Is okay, I understand,” Geno replied. Dr. Vicks nodded and turned her attention back to Sid.

“So, how are things? Tell me all your worries,” Dr. Vicks started in. Sid appreciated that fact that she got right to the heart of his anxiety. She knew him so well.

“Things are good. The nausea is getting better. I haven’t thrown up in over a week. I’m taking the vitamins. I haven’t really had many issues,” Sid recapped as he looked to Geno for anything missing. Geno shrugged as if he could comment on anything. Sid looked back to Dr. Vicks who was smiling like she knew something.

“I’m glad to hear your nausea is better. How about the baby? Any movement or activity throughout the day?” she asked as she made some notes in his file. Sid thought about it and shook his head.

“Not that I can think of. I had these flutters earlier in my pregnancy, but now all I feel is these gas feelings in my stomach,” Sid admitted. Dr. Vicks chuckled and turned to him with a soft expression.

“No, Sid. That’s your baby in there. Letting you know they’re alive and well. Stretching out and growing by the day,” Dr. Vicks said as she patted his hand. Sid sat there on the exam table and went over the past couple weeks worth of experiences. He couldn’t put a finger on when it first started, but he’s felt it for a while.

“You mean I missed out on my baby’s first kick?” Sid asked, exasperated. Dr. Vicks shook her head and smiled at him.

“It’s okay, Sid. It doesn’t really feel like a kick. It’s that fluttering you’ve been feeling this whole time. The baby is growing so those movements you feel are your growing baby. Soon enough you’ll start feeling it all the time. It’ll come in cycles, kind of like sleeping cycles for us,” she explained. Sid blew out a breath. He felt better knowing he hadn’t missed it, just sad he hadn’t documented when it all first started.

“You‘ll catch it for sure next time. Now, let’s do an ultrasound and see how your baby is doing,” she said. Sid wasn’t sure who was more excited, him or his doctor. Geno seemed pretty excited as well. He’d told Sid he wanted to come to the appointment at the last minute the night before. When Sid asked why Geno just shrugged and said “Because I want to be there with you when you go through this. Shouldn’t go through this alone, Sid.”

Sid couldn’t say no to him even if he wanted to.

With his gown pulled up and Geno at his side, Dr, Vicks set up the machine and put the cold gel on his belly. He appreciated that she warned him it would be cold before hand. Like last time she put the wand on his stomach and moved it around in the jelly before she pressed down to search for the baby. It took her a moment, but once she found it the heart beat sounded throughout the room and it calmed Sid significantly.

“Is strong heartbeat, Sid. Best baby,” Geno said as he watched Dr. Vicks take measurements and pictures. She turned her head to them and smiled before she turned the monitor so they couldn’t see it. Sid briefly wondered what she was doing before she addressed them.

“So, are we taking guesses on the sex of the baby?” Dr. Vicks asked. Sid hadn’t really thought about it if he was honest with himself. He didn’t really care what the sex of the baby was as long as they were healthy. Sid shook his head while Geno smiled.

“Is boy,” he said confidently. Sid looked over at him with a skeptical face.

“How can you be so sure?” Sid asked him as he laughed. Geno smirked.

“I tell you, Sid. Best baby. Have hunch is a boy,” Geno said as he put his hand on Sid’s shoulder and gave a squeeze. Sid turned his attention back to Dr. Vicks who looked as though she was watching her favorite couple.

“Do you want to know the sex of the baby?” she asked. Sid once again was stumped at the question. He hadn’t put much thought into it so it wasn’t a pressing issue. He just wanted them to be happy and healthy. He turned back to Geno, but he didn’t have to ask him. He already knew Geno wanted to know by the excited gleam in his eye and his rapt attention. He turned his attention back to Dr. Vicks and nodded. She smiled and looked right at Geno as she turned the ultrasound machine.

“He’s right. It’s a boy,” Dr. Vicks announced as she showed them. Sid felt Geno squeeze his shoulder and lean close to his ear so he could whisper into it.

“See, I told you. Best boy ever.”

~~~

As soon as they got home Geno immediately took the new scans and put one up on the fridge right next to the original one. The size difference was obvious and Sid smiled at the proof that his baby had grown. Reeses greeted them with her merps and mewls as she climbed the chair to get her long awaited attention. Sid pet her head and scratched under her ear as she purred for him. Sid watched as Geno stood in front of the fridge, like a proud father to his kid’s accomplishments. It made Sid warm and content on the inside. He felt the baby move in his belly at the same time and he held his free hand over it, knowing his baby was letting him know he was there too.

It was the moment Sid had been waiting for. The point of no return for him.

“Hey, G,” Sid said as he walked around the counter and into the kitchen proper. Geno turned around and immediately took in all of him. Sid felt seen for the umpteenth time since Geno moved in and it just solidified his resolve to tell Geno the truth.

“You okay, Sid? You feel sick?” Geno asked him as he took the few steps forward to hold Sid’s elbow, placing a hand on his forehead to check his temperature. Sid smiled and shook his head. Sid was sure his shaking and sudden paleness was from the nerves and not anything else.

“No, I’m okay. I just needed to tell you something before I let the moment pass,” Sid said. Geno looked down from his hand on Sid’s forehead to Sid’s eyes and took him in. Sid knew it was now or never. He couldn’t let it go on any longer. He wouldn’t be able to take it if Geno left after all the bonding they’d been doing the last month. Sid took a deep breath and let it out.

“What you need to tell me, Sid? Is not twins, we just come from doctor’s office and she said is just one baby,” Geno teased. Sid chuckled as he walked back through the memory and shook his head. It was a silly question in hindsight, but he just remembered the sudden revelation he had when he told his parents and he just had to know if it was possible. While she didn’t say it was one hundred percent not a potential, she said the likeliness was very slim. Sid had felt better for having asked. One baby was enough, he wasn’t sure if he’d survive two babies at once.

“No, it’s not about the baby. I have a confession and I feel it’s only fair that I tell you before I inevitably mess it up and you find out some other way,” Sid said as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Rip the bandage off.

“Wha-,”

“I’m in love with you,”

The silence that followed after Sid’s confession was loud in his ears. Even the cat that had been purring just moments before seemed to have stopped to assess the room. Sid opened his eyes and looked right into Geno’s. He wasn’t going to back down now. He needed to let him know and he needed to know his true feelings in return.

Geno had yet to say anything and it just got more awkward as time passed. Sid couldn’t gauge Geno’s reaction through his eyes at all. It was like looking in a mirror, his own reflection there watching himself.

“G, say something,” Sid finally managed. Geno seemed to snap out of his trance and really looked at Sid this time, almost like he was seeing him for the first time.

“You really love me?” Geno asked, voice quiet, as if he didn’t want to break the bubble they’d made. Sid swallowed and nodded, unable to speak at that point. Geno moved his hands from their spot on Sid’s elbow and forehead and moved them to Sid’s belly, held there like he was holding the universe in his hands. The warmth that normally spread out in him at the act seemed to double as it filled him full to bursting. He couldn’t hold back the smile or the tears that welled in his eyes.

“You let me love you and baby too?” Geno asked. Sid sobbed out a laugh and nodded his head again. Sid placed his hands over Geno’s and held them close. The movement in his belly doubled as well, as if his little boy knew something good was happening right between them.

“Sid, I’m sorry I not tell you before. Was afraid you not want me after what I did at dinner party. Then I’m scared you not want me to help with baby and that I’m ruin everything if I say it now. I’m love you so much,” Geno confessed as he slid his hand behind Sid and pulled him close. Sid snaked his hands behind Geno and pulled him in tight, unwilling to let go.

“I wanted it to be you this whole time, G. There’s no one else I’d want to share my life, my love or my children with,” Sid confessed back, voice muffled from Sid holding himself into Geno’s neck, but Sid knew Geno heard him loud and clear. Geno took a deep breath and placed his chin on top of Sid’s head and let it out before he kissed the crown of Sid’s head gently.

“I’m want that too, Sid. For a long time,” Geno said. Sid pulled him in tighter and nodded his head. He didn’t have to tell Geno how long he’d wanted this. He’d figure that out all in due time. For now they held each other in the kitchen as their hearts beat as one and the baby fluttered away between them.

~~~

The first time they kissed was actually a week later. Sid wasn’t complaining, but he wanted their relationship to progress naturally. They’d been friends for so long, they really didn’t know what it meant to be lovers to one another. They’d mutually agreed to allow what felt natural to happen as it happened. They’d also agreed that sleeping in separate beds was a good idea, at least for the moment while they navigated the new territory.

The kiss was actually something that came out of nowhere and took them both by surprise.

Sid was sitting on the couch reading one of his many history books and was listening to Geno workout on the rug in the middle of the living room. Sid was only listening and not watching because his libido couldn’t handle the sight of a sweaty Geno at the moment. He was just getting used to having permission to look, he didn’t need any more reason to jump. It was a mistake he’d made plenty of times before.

Unlike all the times before though, Geno must have noticed Sid’s pointed ignorance of his workout and went out of his way to make all the noises and grunts he could muster to fuel Sid’s bad decisions. Once completed with his workout he got up and walked over to the couch behind Sid to see what he was reading. Sid continued to have his eyes glued to the page, but he’d lost track of what was going on long ago. Well before Geno got up to come over to him if he was being honest with himself.

“History boring, Sid. Better things to do than read old news,” Geno teased in his ear. Sid shuddered and turned his face to the side Geno was on. The blatant face of mischief was planted there and Sid saw it coming from a mile away. Sid narrowed his eyes.

“History is not boring. It’s educational and fun. What would you be doing if not for history being what it was?” Sid asked as he stared right into Geno’s eyes. It was hard to do considering they were so close, but Sid tried. Sid could smell Geno’s sweat and musk mingling as he stood there behind him.

It drove Sid’s libido up even higher at the thought of being the one to cause Geno to be hot, sweaty and smelling of hard work and sex. He had to breathe through his mouth to mitigate his sex drive, but it didn’t help much be cause now he could taste it and all he wanted to do now was get on his knees and take Geno apart, slowly and with purpose. Damn the fact Geno was covered in sweat, it just made it hotter and Sid’s mouth water more.

Geno must have seen his pupil blow wide because he smirked and chuckled.

“I’d probably have more kids if we do this sooner,” Geno teased as he moved forward and gave Sid a quick, but firm, kiss on his lips before he stood up straight and walked off down the hallway that led to their rooms.

Sid sat there flabbergasted from not only the kiss, but at the implication that they’d have had kids long before now had they’d actually gotten together sooner. Sid could only imagine that Geno was showering off from his work out, which made Sid think about Geno naked, which made him pop wood. Resigned to the fact that he wasn’t going to get any more reading done, he got up off the couch and made his way to his own room to take care of the problem Geno started to begin with.

Sid couldn’t wait until he could tell Geno to take care of the messes he made.

~~~

Once the first kiss happened it was all down hill from there. Geno seemed to have taken it as open season on Sid’s lips, his face, his hands and most importantly, his belly. Geno loved to kiss his belly. It was something different the first time he did it, but really Sid knew he was just showing his affection to Sid’s unborn child.

The first time it happened was two days after their first kiss. Sid had gotten up early to make breakfast and the smell of food must have woken Geno up from sleep, as it normally did. Geno had just entered the kitchen, disheveled and looking very much not fully awake, when Sid turned to greet him. Geno placed a chaste kiss to Sid’s mouth and then, without missing a beat, bent over and said ‘ _Good morning, baby boy_ ,’ in Russian to Sid’s belly before he gave it akiss as well.

Warmth bloomed inside Sid as Geno’s soft lips pressed, and fingertips dragged, against his belly. It was such a sweet gesture that Sid couldn’t hold in his smile. The movement in his belly told him the baby liked the attention as much as Sid did. Geno pulled away and went to sit at his usual spot at the counter to await breakfast, head into his arms like holding his head up was too much of a chore at eight in the morning.

If Sid thought he loved the man before, it was so much more apparent after.

Geno made a point to show him all the affection he could, whenever he could. It was almost as if he was making up for lost time. The funny thing was that it was also so natural. It was almost as it they’d been doing it the whole time.

Geno coming up to him with lunch in hand and placing it in Sid’s lap while he’s reading and planting a soft kiss to his temple. Geno passing Sid in the hallway after his work out and taking him into his arms to plant a searing kiss on his lips before continuing down the hall to his room to shower. Sid and Geno on the couch watching TV, Sid leaned against the arm of the couch, shirt lifted over his bump, with Geno’s head laid on Sid’s bare belly as Geno spoke in Russian to Sid’s unborn baby. Geno leaving kisses along the side of Sid’s belly to show his affection. Every time it left Sid warm and full in his chest.

Sometimes the kisses lead to more than just their small moments of domesticity. Sometimes it’d lead to other activity, like long make out sessions on the couch. Sid would have sworn they were teenagers again. But despite all their kissing and making out, they still hadn’t gone below the belt line, which was quickly becoming Sid’s least favorite thing. He was horny all the time anymore and he wanted Geno bad, but he didn’t want to press Geno if he wasn’t ready.

Something had to give soon though because Sid was rapidly running out of lube and patience.

~~~

Sid was doing his favorite activity from the couch, watching Geno work out, this time without the distraction of a book to hold his wandering gaze. Today was a yoga day, which didn’t involve a lot of lifting, fast movements, or heavy breathing, but it did allow Sid to look his fill when Geno was in downward dog, or appreciate his figure during his sun salutation. It never failed to impress him how Geno, all lean, tall and toned, could get into some of the most difficult poses in yoga. Geno had looked over at Sid at one point while he was mid downward dog and smirked at him with a wink before going back into his routine. Sid’s face burned with guilt, but also with a heavy hand of lust as well.

It wasn’t long before Geno finished and he turned his attention over to Sid. He could see the hunger in Geno’s eyes as he took two strides and was leaning over and into Sid’s space. Sid automatically reach his arms out and pulled Geno in for a kiss, wrapping them around his shoulders for more purchase. Geno chuckled into the kiss as he maneuvered his way onto the couch without crushing Sid or the baby.

Sid loved the way Geno kissed. He wasn’t overly forceful and didn’t use a lot of tongue, but he was able to pull moans and whines out of Sid with little manipulations. A drag of his tongue along Sid’s bottom lip, a slight nip, a slow drag of his tongue against Sid’s own. It was intoxicating. Hell, even just the feel of Geno’s soft lips against his own was enough for Sid to start moaning.

Geno’s hands were what got Sid’s motor running though. Big with long, lean fingers, he was able to touch so much expanse of Sid’s body at once. Geno liked to tease him with feather light touches before pressing into his skin on the drag back up. He held onto Sid’s hips with such fervor yet held Sid’s face with such tenderness and love it left Sid with a bit of whiplash. Geno liked to pull away and just look at Sid’s face sometimes, rubbing his thumb across Sid’s check bone in a gentle, loving gesture. Geno didn’t hide much during those moments, Sid could see everything in his eyes when he was so raw, open in ways no one else could see.

Sid couldn’t help dragging him back down, needing that feeling against his own, meeting him halfway.

Another thing Geno loved to do was tease him mercilessly. In all fairness Sid loved to be teased, so it was really a win-win situation, but damn if it didn’t bring out all kinds of pleasure he’d never felt before. Geno loved mapping out Sid’s spots of pleasure; behind his ears, the joint of his neck and shoulder, his nipples, the crease of his hip, all places where Geno spent his time lavishing, pulling every ounce of pleasure Sid could handle.

It was also a way for Geno to leave Sid without words. Geno loved to talk to him in Russian. His words tumbling out in spades, an endless prayer of love over Sid’s body. Although Sid didn’t understand most of it, he got the idea of Geno’s words. It left Sid breathless and wanting. The burning desire flowed through him as Geno elicited moans with his fingers and tongue and spoke softly to him in Russian. It was a dance that Sid never wanted to end.

Geno nipped his earlobe and spoke to him in English.

“Take you to bed, Sid.” It was meant to be a question, but Sid knew it was more of a demand. Sid pulled back to look Geno in the eye and saw the fire there inside him. The want and need burned just as hot inside him as it did inside Sid. Sid nodded and went to get up, but was shocked into a yelp when Geno took his hands and placed them under Sid’s legs and hoisted him into Geno’s chest. It was so much hotter than it should have been. The fact he could lift Sid’s over two hundred pound form in one go without a hitch or grunt made Sid’s heart race in excitement.

Fuck he was so hot.

“Fuck, G,” Sid groaned as Geno held onto him while they walked to the hallway that led to the bedroom.

“That is plan, Sid,” Geno smirked and kissed him soundly. Sid moaned into the kiss. He was so distracted he barely felt Geno adjust him to open the door. The next thing he knew he was being adjusted as Geno climbed on the bed and placed him against it. Sid pulled back and opened his eyes to the scenery of his own room. 

“Figured you’d be more comfortable in own bed. Is okay?” Geno asked. As he look down at Sid with the same loving gaze he gave Sid every time he was being soft. Geno stroked his cheek as he waited for Sid to respond. The tenderness was almost too much for Sid to handle.

“Yeah, it’s very okay,” Sid replied as he pulled Geno down for another kiss, this time gentler with all the love he could give. Geno placed his hands on either side of Sid’s face as he slowly took him apart, piece by piece.

Clothes pulled off with ease as Sid wanted to break the contact as little as possible. Geno got both their shirts off and immediately thumbed Sid’s nipples while he covered Sid’s groan with his mouth. The zing of pleasure with each pinch of his nipples sent Sid to a higher plane of existence. Geno eventually abandoned one nipple and snaked his hand down Sid’s chest and belly to slide over the mold of Sid’s cock in his sweats. Sid hissed at the contact, groaned as Geno started a slow tug against him.

“G, please, touch me,” Sid pleaded. Geno chuckled as he mouthed his way behind Sid’s ear.

“Am touching you, Sid,” Geno teased as he mouthed the shell of Sid’s ear. Sid whined and squirmed under Geno’s everything. It was so much and yet not enough.

“Geno, please,” Sid begged as he let the words drag out through a moan. Geno faltered a moment, grinding his own hard cock against the bed sheets as Sid moaned his name again.

“Sid, I’m not last long you keep that up,” Geno warned. Sid was about to retort when Geno slipped his hand under the sweats and took Sid’s cock in hand, leaving him speechless with a gasp. Sid had leaked enough slick to allow Geno’s hand to glide over his cock with ease. Geno teased the head with the palm of his hand as his long fingers worked the shaft with practiced ease. Sid could come with just the small amount of stimuli alone and he warned Geno before it was too late.

“Geno, fuck, I’m gonna come if you don’t stop,” Sid said with desperation as Geno’s hand paused for a moment. Geno pulled back to look at Sid, his pupils blown wide and the look of hunger blazing behind them.

“You come again after?” Geno asked. Sid whined at the thought of multiple orgasms and nodded.

“Yeah, I’m sure it’s possible,” Sid said, but didn’t have long to prepare as Geno’s head disappeared from view and fell into Sid’s lap. Sid had no warning as Geno line up Sid’s cock with his hand and took him into his mouth swallowing him down to the hilt. Geno had barely taken two bobs of his head before Sid was shouting his name.

“Geno, Fuck! I’m coming,” Sid yelled and moaned out as he released down Geno’s throat. Geno swallowed as much as he could which sent shocks of pleasure up Sid’s cock to his spine which came off the bed in an arch. Geno pulled off slowly and licked Sid clean of his mess. Sid’s breath came in harsh blows as he came back to himself.

“So hot, Sid. Want you so much,” Geno said as pressed his head into Sid’s thigh and mouthed at the spot there on his inner thigh. Sid squirmed at the feeling, but let it go. It felt too good to pass up. Sid belatedly felt a shaking motion at the end of the bed and realized Geno was jerking off. It was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen, but he wasn’t going to let Geno get himself off when Sid wanted to do it for him.

“Geno, stop. Come here,” Sid called as he pulled at Geno’s arms to pull him up the bed. Geno came willingly and groaned as Sid pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him. Sid quickly removed Geno’s shorts to reveal his long cock, hard and gleaming with slick. Sid took it in hand and pumped it slow and firm, getting used to the feel of it. For as long as Sid could remember he’d dreamed of being able to see Geno’s cock up close and personal, and now that he had the time, he was going to appreciate it.

“Fuck, Sid. Feel so good,” Geno groaned. Sid worked Geno’s cock like that for a few moments. Taking in the sounds Geno made when Sid swirled his hand at the head or when he pumped his cock with his hand and licked his balls at the same time. Geno cursed in Russian as their eyes met while Sid licked up his shaft and swallowed the head of his cock down. Geno let his head fall back with a groan as Sid worked his cock over. Sid could feel the saliva build in his throat as he tried to swallow more of Geno’s length, not quite able to make it all the way down, before he gagged and came back up. Sid’s eyes watered as he tried again, this time making it a little further.

“Sid, baby. Not last long,” Geno’s words clipped with moans as Sid kept a steady rhythm. Sid popped off and caught his breath as his hand continued what his mouth started.

“Fuck me, Geno,” Sid said as he looked up the bed toward Geno’s face the was covered by his arm. Geno’s head popped up so fast it was almost comical. Sid chuckled under his breath.

“You sure, Sid?” Geno asked, almost as if he hadn’t heard right. Sid nodded as he kissed and mouthed around the base of Geno’s cock. Geno groaned and laid back as Sid pushed up to lean over the bed into the bedside table.

“I want you in me, G,” Sid said as he pulled the almost empty bottle of lube out and closed the drawer. Geno placed his hands on Sid’s thighs and massaged them as Sid prepped himself there on top of Geno.

“You not want protection?” Geno asked as he slid his hands around Sid’s ass and kneaded the large muscles there. Sid threw his head back as he entered himself with a finger.

“I’m already pregnant, G. And I’m clean per my last health report. Haven’t been with anyone since October,” Sid breathed out as he slid a second finger beside the first, a low hiss released from his mouth as he stretched himself out. He watched as Geno swallowed hard, watching Sid as he opened himself.

“I’m clean. Have no one since October too,” Geno said as he wound one hand back to the front and started a slow tug on Sid’s hardening cock. Sid threw his head back with a whine as Geno lubed his hand and reapplied it to Sid’s cock, his stroke firm and constant.

“G, you’re gonna are me come so good on your cock,” Sid said as he entered a third finger, the stretch burned as he scissored himself. Fuck how he missed the feeling of being fully stretched and wanting. The last time he had this was a quick go in a closet at a party. Not enough time to really enjoy himself, embrace all the desires he wanted. Sid let out a grunt as he pulled his fingers out, ready to take Geno in. The low groan beneath him told Sid that Geno was ready too.

“I’m not last long, Sid. You make me come too quick with how hot you look,” Geno said as Sid backed up and lined himself up with Geno’s cock.

“I’ll ride you nice and slow. Tease it out of you,” Sid said before his eyes closed and mouth dropped open as he lowered himself onto the head of Geno’s cock. The stretch and burn felt fantastic. He’d forgotten how good it felt to take his pleasure instead of receiving it. Geno let out a long muffled groan as Sid slid all the way down so their hips met.

“So tight, Sid. Warm, feels so good,” Geno babbled as he kept his steady rhythm on Sid’s cock. Sid chuckled as he rocked his hips in short thrusts against Geno’s hips, a sigh let loose as Geno’s cock slid against his prostate. He kept the rhythm slow and steady, lengthening his thrusts until Geno’s cock was almost completely out of him. Sid watched the array of faces Geno made as Sid took him apart. He couldn’t resist as he leaned forward and connected their mouths together in a soft kiss, not breaking their rhythm even for a second.

Sid let out a whine as Geno took control, placed his hands on Sid’s hip and started to fuck up into him in short bursts. Sid could see stars behind his eyes and let out a shout every time Geno hit it prostate head on. It was a consistent rhythm of high pitched wines as Geno nailed him perfect with every thrust. He rapidly approached the edge of his pleasure as Geno leaned forward and took Sid’s nipple in his mouth.

“Oh, shit. Geno, baby, love you so much, please,” Sid begged and babbled as Geno kissed up Sid’s neck and pressed their mouths together. They shared their breath, hot and panting as Geno’s thrusts lost their rhythm and he grunted as he came inside Sid. Sid kept his rhythm for a few more thrusts as Geno kept pace on his cock. Sid came with a shout as he felt his warm release spread between them.

Sid came back to himself in pieces. He felt warm as a hand dragged slowly up and down his spine. He limbs felt like jello, like he’d just had a hard work out. His breath was calm and even as he felt his body move up and down with Geno’s own breathing. He also felt the sticky warmth between them, signaling that they still needed to clean up. Sid also realized he’d lost the full feeling of Geno inside him and mourned the loss with a groan.

“You back, Sid?” Geno asked as his hand paused it’s motion on his back. Sid, unwilling to speak just yet, nodded and snuggled his head into Geno’s chest. Geno chuckled and pulled his arms around Sid’s body, holding him close.

“We should get cleaned up,” Sid said as the sticky mess between them started to cool. Sid looked up just in time to see Geno make a face before it was gone. Sid laughed and tapped Geno’s hip lightly.

“It’s better than being covered in it all day. Come on, I’ll help you wash up,” Sid promised as he stretched backwards before sitting up and rolling off the bed. Sid threw a look over his shoulder to watch Geno watch him as he walked to the en suite bathroom. He wiggled his hips to tease Geno who got up and quickly made his way over to Sid, the hunger back in his eyes.

Sid yelped as he made his way into the shower stall to start the hot water running. Geno followed him in shortly after, crowded Sid against the wall, their bodies flush together as he took Sid’s mouth with his own. The water cascaded over them in a warm bath, soaking them, washing them clean. Sid looked up as Geno pulled away, a smile plastered there on Geno’s face, all the love in the world waiting to be given to him. Sid felt the warmth spread through him and it wasn’t just from the water.

The steam from the hot water flooded the bathroom, muffling the sounds of Sid making a mess of their cleaning efforts.

~~~

That night they shared Sid’s bed for the first time, making love in the moonlight before falling asleep together. Sid curled into Geno’s side, his arm draped over Sid’s back, fingers lightly grazing over Sid’s belly, as he slept soundly. Sid snuggled into Geno’s shoulder as he slept peacefully for the first time in a long while.

~~~

Sid was starting to dread his media days. It was becoming harder and harder to hide the fact that he was pregnant from the media. He’d adjusted the camera angle so all they could see was from the shoulder up, but it still didn’t hide the fact that he was practically glowing. He was also gaining weight so his face was a little fuller than it had been at the end of the season. Still, the media was none the wiser, so far.

Sid had made the charity donations to the animal shelter and the food bank of Pittsburgh and had to do follow up media interviews with Sports-Net and the NHL. They were fairly decent interviews. They mentioned his donation, asked him about why he chose the shelter, asked him about his day to day activities, etc. Reeses had somehow weaseled her way into the room during the interview and jumped up onto the desk to show she wanted attention.

“Sid, that looks like a cat,” the interviewer announced unnecessarily. Sid held back his eye roll as he pet Reeses’s head and scratched her ear, giving her the attention she wanted.

“Yeah, this is Reeses. I got her from the shelter I donated to,” Sid explained. The interviewer cooed over the cat before going back to asking her questions.

“So, have you kept in contact with anyone during the quarantine?” She asked. Sid paused as he thought about what he wanted to say. It was a simple question, nothing that anyone could really get any information out of.

“I speak to most of the guys at least once a week. Tanger and Flower tend to keep me occupied most days,” Sid said, which was all true. They still hadn’t told anyone they were living together, let alone that they were seeing each other romantically. It was fun to watch Geno dip out of the way of Sid’s camera as he walked around with Flower or Tanger on video chat. Flower was still skeptical though. He tried calling Sid out a number of times, but Sid just acted oblivious.

“What about Geno?” She asked and Sid just smiled.

“He a good guy. We talk every day,” Sid said as he looked at Reeses, sharing a knowing look with her. Reeses meowed at him like he wasn’t fooling her and she made her way down to the floor. Sid let her go without a fuss. He thought he was funny.

“That’s good to hear. Are you excited for the return of hockey?”

“I’m still on IR and will be for the rest of the season unfortunately, but when hockey does return I’ll be right there with the guys, cheering them on and fully supporting them,” Sid replied. The interview went on for another few moments before they signed off and Sid turned off the camera. He looked down to see Reeses sitting next to him looking innocent and sweet. Sid shook his head and patted the cat’s head before getting up to go out to the living room.

“You’re gonna get me in trouble one of these days, you know that?” Sid said as Reeses followed him out. Reeses meowed at him and made her way off into the hallway to find one of her toys there. As Sid made it to the living room his phone chimed with a video chat request. He swiped the lock open and answered the call as he flopped onto the couch.

“Don’t you have better things to do on a Thursday than to call me?” Sid said without malice. Flower rolled his eyes.

“ _Like you have anything better to do than speak to me. Your interview went well I see,_ ” Flower commented. Sid rolled his eyes back this time.

“You watched it?” Sid asked. He didn’t think any hockey players really watched the sports news outlets. It was mostly trash and speculation. Of course Flower lived on other’s misery so Sid shouldn’t have been surprised.

“ _Of course I watched it. I wouldn’t miss any sort of publication you’re in. Someday I’m gonna watch you tell everyone about that baby and I’ll get to gloat that I knew first,_ ” Flower laughed. Sid snorted.

“Yeah well, let’s hope that’s a ways out yet,” Sid said. Flower hummed.

“ _Yes, heaven forbid we show off that baby bump,_ ” Flower teased.

“He’s getting really big in there. I’m practically a whale,” Sid whined. Sid looked down at his belly and rubbed it lovingly. He heard Geno as he came down the hallway and went to turn around so he was faced toward the window, but it was too late, Geno had already started talking.

“Sid, where’s Reeses’s brush? Wanna brush out her fur, she look like she shedding in video,” Geno called out as he came into the living room. He was smiling until he saw Sid on his phone and cursed in Russian.

“Who’s that, Sid?” Flower asked, as though he didn’t damn well know who it was. There was only one Russian he knew that was allowed at his house at any given time.

“Uh,” Sid hesitated.

“Sounds like you got some explaining to do, Lucy,” Flower teased as he snickered. Sid sighed and looked over to Geno who shrugged his shoulders and made his way over to the couch. Sid maneuvered himself over to the other side of the couch so Geno could join him on the camera. When he came into view Flower grinned and waved.

“I knew it! Damnit, Sid you’re a god damn liar! I knew he was there. How long has he been there?” Flower called out as Sid shook his head and smiled. Geno sighed and placed his hand over Sid’s bump, just outside the camera’s angle, and rubbed gentle circles into it. Sid appreciated the gesture as the warm feeling he got flowed through him. It was something he hadn’t realized help him when he was anxious. He felt the baby move around at the touch and he felt him kick against Geno’s hand.

Sid looked over to Geno and found him looking down at his belly, his face awash with pure joy.

“He’s been here since the season was cancelled,” Sid said, a smile spreading across his face as he watched Geno watch his belly, waiting for the baby to kick his hand again.

“Wait he’s been there five weeks? Why didn’t you just tell me before?” Flower asked. He almost sounded hurt, which Sid completely understood. However, he was sure Flower would get it once he knew everything.

“We didn’t want anyone to know in case anything happened. He couldn’t go home and he didn’t want me to be alone during the quarantine. Really it was in the best interest for both of us,” Sid explained. Flower nodded as he watched them on the screen. Sid could tell he was putting things together as he watched Geno’s head move around the screen.

“What is he doing?” Flower asked as he laughed at them.

“He felt the baby kick for the first time. He’s looking to see if he’ll kick again,” Sid laughed back. He tilted the camera to show Flower and he let out a coo over the speaker.

“Awww, Geno’s already moving into dad territory. That’s so cute,” Flower teased.

“No, Sid dad. I’m Papa,” Geno clarified as he continued to rub Sid’s belly. He gasped as he felt the baby kick his hand once more. His face priceless as he looked up at Sid.

“You like hearing Papa’s voice? You excited to meet Papa?” Geno said into Sid’s belly. Sid was sure the baby could hear him because he was wiggling all over inside whenever Geno spoke directly to him. Sid leaned back to watch as Geno whispered in Russian to his baby. Flower chuckled over the speakers.

“Adorable. So when’s the wedding?” Flower asked. No one could ever say that they didn’t know what Flower was thinking at any given time. He always just came out and said it. Sid blushed and coughed before he cleared his throat to answer.

“We’ve only been together a couple weeks, Flower. Give us a chance,” Sid said, pointedly not looking at Geno so he didn’t give himself away. Geno scoffed, but never looked away of Sid’s belly.

“Could get married tomorrow if we want, but it wouldn’t be special. Want it to be special for Sid. Too much going on to get married,” Geno said as he nuzzled the spot where the baby had last kicked. Sid didn’t think his heart could grow any more than it already had in the days they’d spent together. Every time he thought his chest was ready to burst from being so full Geno went and did or said something like that to make it grow that much more.

“I mean you guys have practically been married since you met the year Sid joined the Pens,” Flower commented. If Sid was being honest with himself, he’d say Flower was right. He didn’t know at the time, but he’d fallen a little more in love with Geno every day they were together from that moment. Geno decided then was a good time to look up and smile at him, as if he was thinking the exact same thing.

“Yeah, you’re right, Flower.” Sid said as he gave Geno a gentle smile in return.

“Jesus, who’d have thought I’d have to wait ten years and a quarantine to be told I was right for the first time,” Flower laughed out. Sid rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Bye, Flower. I’ll call you later,” Sid said right before he hung up with him. Geno smirked before he went back to talking to the baby in Russian. Sid ran his fingers through Geno’s hair as he listened to the soothing sounds of Geno making baby talk to his unborn child.

Maybe media days weren’t so bad after all.

~~~

Sid made an honest effort to keep in touch with everyone during the quarantine. He called his parents at least three times a week to check on them. He called his sister twice a week to make sure she was okay. He spoke to Flower and Tanger three to four times a week, only because they were nosy and wanted to know everything that was happening with the baby and now Geno since the cat was out of the bag.

The one thing that wasn’t out of the bag was Geno. As much fun as it was to pick on them about how they got together, it was a whole different story when it came to telling his parents about Sid and in the same junction, his sexuality. It was also complicated with Sid being pregnant with someone else’s child. It was a topic they avoided talking about regularly. Sid only wanted what was best for Geno. Nothing more, nothing less.

So when he heard Geno speaking to his parents in his media room two weeks after coming out to Flower, Sid plastered himself to the wall to listen in. They were speaking in Russian, so Sid had no idea what they were saying, but he could at least tell how it was going by the tone of his voice.

It didn’t sound like it was going well.

Geno’s voice was strained and clipped as he spoke with them. Not the usual loud and boisterous he got when he was normally talking with them. Sid placed a hand on his belly and rubbed it slowly, trying to mimic Geno’s hand when he was nervous. It didn’t help much, but the baby kicked his hand in what Sid hoped was solidarity.

“It’s okay, Bud. Papa’s gonna be okay,” Sid whispered and he felt another kick in reply. Sid smiled sadly as he gently pushed away from the wall and made his way downstairs. He was feeling too tight in his skin. He needed something to break out of his funk. He decided skating was something he could do to pass the time while he waited for Geno to come out.

He made his way down to the half rink and smiled at the sight. He’d been staying away since he was told he couldn’t play because the thought of hockey and skating made him sad. But he asked Dr. Vicks if it was okay for him to skate and she told him as long as he was safe and didn’t fall he would be fine. Sid wasn’t planning on doing anything more than talking a couple laps around the edge of the ice. He’d be fine.

Sid laced up his skates and made his way over to the edge of the ice and glided his way onto it. Sid forgot how freeing it was to skate on fresh ice. The wind blew by him as he skated around the ice in semi circles. He missed the feeling of solid ice beneath his feet. The sound of scratching ice was music to his ear and drowned out the thoughts in his head. It didn’t matter that they couldn’t play hockey. It didn’t matter that Sid’s pregnancy wasn’t out. Nothing mattered at that moment. It was all put to the back of his mind as he skated his cares away.

He heard the distinct sound of another pair of skates scratching the ice and he turned to watch Geno skate over to him. The smile he had for Sid was similar to all the others, but this one didn’t quite meet his eyes. Sid opened his arms as Geno approached, knowing he needed the support as much as Sid needed his own. Geno slowed down as he got closer and gently landed in Sid’s arms, his own coming to wrap around Sid’s frame, bringing him in close to Geno’s chest.

“How’d it go?” Sid asked after a moment, his words mumbled into Geno’s chest. Geno kissed Sid's head and shook his own.

“They’re upset. Only want what best for me. They tell me I should settle with nice girl,” Geno broke off. Sid held him close as he waited for Geno to continue. Geno swallowed and went on.

“Said I shouldn’t bother with captain who got pregnant out of wedlock. No matter how good he plays,” Geno said, a growl forming at the end of his sentence. Sid pulled back and looked up at Geno’s face. He was appropriately upset, he eyes angry, yet sadness plagued the depths. Sid shook his head.

“I’m sorry, Geno. I mean they aren’t wrong. I was the one who went out during my heat and got pregnant,” Sid said. Geno looked at him, confused.

“Yes, but is not like you did on purpose. Accidents happen to a lot of people. You allowed to have sex, Sid,” Geno defended. Sid’s heart was full that Geno would go out of his way to protect him so fiercely.

“I don’t see it as an accident, but you’re right. This is something I’ll have to live with the rest of my life. I have to see this through. I think your parents were just saying you don’t have to be obligated to stay with me just because I’m pregnant,” Sid said. He didn’t exactly disagree with the point either. As much as he loved Geno, and for how much it’d kill Sid to watch him leave, he’d never fault Geno for leaving him. It was a lot of responsibility to take on in such a short amount of time.

“Is not an obligation to me, Sid,” Geno said as he pulled away. Sid felt the air around him go cold and his chest tightened with anxiety.

“No, Geno. I know it isn’t. I just feel guilty that I’m taking opportunities away from you. It’s not going to be easy being with me. I don’t want you to look back and think you made the wrong choice with me,” Sid tried to explain, but as he tried to defend himself he could see Geno closing himself off. Wilting away back into himself. Geno backed away as Sid tried to reach for him.

“I’m love you, Sid. Have for a long time. It break my heart when I find out you pregnant with someone else’s baby. I think you find someone you really love and you ready to walk away. It hurt to watch you be so happy when I’m so sad,” Geno said, his eyes cold and empty as he told Sid his side of the story. The real feelings he’d held inside, protecting Sid from them. Sid stood there on the ice and let him say his piece.

“Then you tell me you don’t know who father is, that you do this by yourself. I’m want to show you how much I care. How much you mean to me. Then you let me in and show me how much you love me back, and my heart so full I can’t breathe,” Geno said as he moved around in circles in front of Sid. Frustration leaked from him as he looked over to Sid, the sadness there overwhelming. Sid wanted nothing more than to take him in his arms and tell him how much he meant to Sid. That he didn’t want him to leave or follow his parents wishes.

“Hearing you say you think I’m feel obligation just because you pregnant just now hurt more than finding out you pregnant with someone else’s baby in the first place.” Geno looked away before he made his way back to the edge of the rink. Sid stumbled and caught himself as he followed Geno, his chest getting tighter as Geno got further away. Geno stopped just short of the edge and hung his head, shoulders slumped forward in defeat.

“My parents think they know what best for me, but if I follow what they wanted I’m never be here in America at all,” Geno turned and looked at Sid with defeat before he dropped the bomb he’d been holding the whole time. “All I’m ever wanted was chance to be with you from first moment I see you,” Geno sighed as he turned and walked off the ice without another word. Sid’s mouth was dry as he scrambled to stop him.

“Geno, wait!” Sid tried to shout, but it came out as a hoarse whisper from being suddenly so dry. He tried to get off the ice without slipping, keeping in mind the baby’s safety first. Geno would never forgive himself if he thought he caused Sid to fall on the ice from trying to hurry to catch up to him and hurt the baby in the process. Sid would never forgive himself.

He could feel the anxiety overwhelming him as he tried to get closer to Geno, but there was just too much space between them. It was like the dreams he had as a kid, falling through the ice and swimming to shore to get out of the cold water, but the shore never got closer no matter how hard he swam. He coughed to clear his throat and swallowed before he tried to get Geno’s attention again.

“Geno, wait, please. It’s not what I meant.”

By the time he got to the edge and got his skates off, Geno was up the stairs and gone, locked away in his room at the end of their hallway. A clear sign he was done talking about it for the time being. Sid was willing to try anyway.

“Geno, please. Listen to me, I don’t think you’re obligated. I only want you to be happy. Please don’t shut me out,” Sid pleaded as he knocked on the door, hoping Geno would let him in. The only response he got was the sound of music playing through the doorway, another clear response that Geno wanted to be left alone. Sid let his hand fall to his side as he let his head hit the door in a soft thump.

“Geno,” Sid pleaded. With no response Sid pulled away and made his way down the hallway to his own room. He held his belly with one arm as he opened the door with the other, the tightness in his chest squeezing his full heart with sadness.

~~~

Sid kept to himself the rest of the day, only leaving his room to grab food for dinner and feed Reeses her evening meal. He didn’t want to chance running into Geno while he was still thinking things over, or invade on the space he needed. The last thing he wanted to do was make things worse. It had already gotten him in trouble enough as it was. It was dark out by the time he’d heard any peep come from outside his room.

Reeses, as if she could sense his turmoil, came running into his room, his door cracked in case Geno wanted to talk, and jumped up onto the bed in one fluid motion. She purred and meowed as she came over and laid next to his belly. She rolled over and presented her own belly, pawing at Sid’s hand for attention. Sid sighed and put his hand into the fur of her belly and gave a gentle rub. The cat murrped as she stretched out and narrowed her eyes in happiness.

“How easy it is to be a cat,” Sid murmured as he continued to stroke her belly. Reeses chirped at him in response and laid her head right next to Sid’s own belly, her ear flicking as she rested it against him. Her purring became louder as she laid there listening to Sid’s belly. The moonlight from the window washed them in a pale light, casting their shadows on the bed sheet. 

“I wish I could hear him,” Sid said as he passed his free hand over his swollen belly. Reeses cracked open an eye and chirped again as she basked in the attention. Sid felt his baby move in his belly as he continue his gentle motions.

“Hey, little guy,” Sid started, unsure what he should say. Geno talked to his baby all the time, maybe he should start doing the same. Get the baby used to his voice. He felt a foot kick his hand square in the palm and it made Sid smile. A ‘hello’ if he’d ever felt one.

“Your dad made a big mistake today. He made papa really sad. Said some things he didn’t mean. I made some stupid statements that I didn’t understand. I hurt your papa and now I need to tell him I’m sorry,” Sid confessed. He wasn’t sure what it was going to accomplish, but he never wanted his son to think he couldn’t talk to him. Maybe now was a good time to start the conversation, even if he couldn’t understand.

“Dad doesn’t always realize when he’s saying something stupid. I want you to know, no matter what happens, your dad will always love you and he will always listen to you when you need to talk.” Sid felt another kick as he stopped and chuckled.

“You’ll always be my little guy. No matter how old you get, no matter where you go. I’ll always be there for you,” Sid promised. He placed a kiss to his hand and placed it over the spot where his boy just kicked.

“ _And you’ll also be your papa’s best boy. No matter what happens to us,_ ” Geno said from the doorway. Sid heard his voice and sat up, jostled Reeses into alertness in the process. She saw Geno and immediately jumped off the bed, pranced over to him to wind herself around his bare legs before she walked out the door to leave them to it.

“Geno,” Sid started, but stopped himself. He’d done enough talking. He didn’t want to risk saying something that would push Geno further away. Geno’s sad smile was planted on his face, but he was there at Sid’s door, talking to his baby in Russian. He knew the words weren’t for him. Geno has only spoken to the baby in tones of Russian so soft. Geno also looked soft in his old sleep shirt and a pair of boxer briefs, feet bare against the hardwood floor.

“I hear you talk to baby. Couldn’t help coming to see,” Geno started. Sid nodded as he pulled himself completely upright, pointedly not looking at Geno. Guilt spread through him as the silence grew between them.

“I’m sorry, G,” Sid said to break the silence as he looked up to Geno. “I was wrong and I hurt you. Please forgive me,”

“I’m understand why you say what you did. Still hurt, but understand,” Geno started. Sid dropped his head and nodded. He was at least relieved that Geno was there speaking to him. Sid could hear Geno’s footsteps as he padded over to Sid’s side of the bed. He took Sid’s face gently in his hand and brought it up so they were looking eye to eye.

“I’m promise you I be here for you always. I’m follow through with that promise. I’m always love you no matter how big we fight,” Geno said as he lower himself to Sid’s level. Sid nodded and took a breath before he let it out to tell Geno what he really needed to say.

“I’m sorry, G. I love you, too.”

“I’m forgive you,” Geno said as he leaned forward to take Sid’s lips with his own. Sid let out a sigh through his nose as his arms wrapped around Geno’s shoulders so he could lean back to pull Geno up onto the bed. Geno came willingly with Sid and maneuvered himself to the other side of the bed so he could pull Sid close to him.

They laid there for a while and watched each other in the pale light of the moon, Geno’s face cast in shadow and Sid’s lit up from the light. Geno rubbed Sid’s cheek with his thumb in slow, repetitive motions as his other hand laid flat against Sid’s belly. The knot that had made it’s way into Sid’s chest earlier loosened and the warmth that had been missing all day, since they’d parted downstairs, returned.

The baby kicked Geno’s hand in greeting and it left Geno with a big smile. It was the most beautiful thing Sid had seen all day. He vowed to keep that smile on Geno’s face for as long as he lived.

~~~

The following week Sid decided he wanted to take on the project of the baby’s nursery. It was something he’d wanted to do for a long time, but never thought would be possible. Now that he had the time and help to do it, his excitement mounted. He’d already decided on the color of the walls. None of the guys would let him live it down, but he really loved the Pen’s yellow color. It gave a vibrancy that was similar to the sun. A light in his life that his son was bringing to him.

Naturally that meant the furniture was going to be darker, most likely black. Sid wasn’t sure if he wanted all the Pen’s colors in the nursery, but in reality he was nothing but predictable. Geno wanted to shop for baby items, because he was also predictable and loved everything baby boy related. Their shopping cart was filled to the brim with every toy, clothing item, and baby supplies known to man when Geno was done shopping.

Sid picked through the items in the cart and filtered them by wants and needs. Most of the toys and clothes were placed in the wants category and were subsequently deleted from the cart. Sid was willing to compromise though and allowed proper age specific toys and clothing. Anything bigger than twelve months was removed. He did however like all of Geno choices for supplies. Diapers, bottles, wipes, bulb syringes, ointments, soaps, towels, formulas...

“How’d you know I wasn’t going to breast feed?” Sid asked. Geno blushed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

“Call it hunch. Just put there in case you, you know,” Geno trailed off, definitely not looking at Sid’s chest. He also wasn’t looking at Sid like he was the hottest thing he’d ever laid eyes on.Sid smirked and pushed Geno so he was laid flat on his back on the couch and mounted him.

They never finished the shopping that day.

~~~

They did finish the shopping later that week though. Sid wanted to buy the paint so that he could help paint the room before he got too pregnant to help do it. Thankfully none of the furniture was due to arrive until later in the month, thanks to the highly specific coloring and specialized equipment Sid requested. Sid didn’t think it was too much to have a convertible bed so that they didn’t have to buy another bed unit until he was old enough to outgrow the actual mattress. The fact that there was a matching dresser, changing table and rocking chair available was a coincidence.

“It’s practical, Geno,” Sid argued his point. Geno shook his head fondly and kissed the top of Sid’s head.

“Yes, Sid. So practical,” Geno teased as he walked away, a pillow following his exit.

Once the paint was purchased and the floor was covered in plastic it was time for the actual painting process. Sid had both windows in the room open to try and mitigate the paint odors and let in some of the early summer air. The month of May had left them with cold nights, wet days and just an overall disappointing color palette. Sid was about to change that with the baby’s room.

They started off in the far corner of the room, Sid on the floor trim and Geno on the ladder. Sid didn’t even try to argue about getting on the ladder. Geno had swiped it the moment he entered the room and set it up the way he liked it. Sid rolled his eyes, but it made him smile anyway. Even if it was just Geno posturing and making sure Sid didn’t do anything stupid, it still made his heart flutter that Geno was constantly thinking about Sid and the baby’s well being.

So started the long process of taping the trim and painting the walls closest to the trim and base boards. It was an annoying part of painting that just about anyone would pull their hair out over. Thankfully the room wasn’t overly big and the process was streamlined by each of them taking a specific part of the process. Before long they had two of the walls primed and ready to start the actual trim painting. Sid was already feeling the heat of the early June weather and decided he wanted a break.

“Geno,” Sid whined as he sat back from painting the floor trim. Geno smirked as he continued to paint around the trim at the top of the wall.

“Sid,” Geno replied back, mischief in his voice.

“I’m hungry, can we take a break?” Sid asked as he looked up, classic pouting face applied. Geno chuckled as he continued to paint.

“Geno-o,” Sid whined again, this time with a little more effort. Geno shook his head and laughed as he looked down from his perch on the ladder. Sid looked up with the most pitiful face he could muster in hopes that Geno would take pity on him and make them lunch.

“Sid you look like Reeses when she beg for food after you already feed her treats,” Geno teased. Sid pouted out his lip more. He obviously wouldn’t do any of this normally. He’d push through it and just get it done because it needed to be done. However, since becoming thirty weeks pregnant, Sid hadn’t adjusted well to the impending summer heat. It’s made him cranky, irritable and whiny. He hated it. However, Geno had taken his role as co-parent very seriously and had made every effort to appease Sid’s wants and desires, in more ways than one.

“Please,” Sid asked blinking his eyes in feigned comical innocence. Geno shook his head with a sigh and put his paint pan down before descending the ladder. Sid celebrated his victory from the floor and reached out for Geno to give him a hand up. Geno clasped Sid’s hands and gently pulled him to a standing position, holding him by the waist as Sid caught his bearings.

“Hi,” Sid said as he wrapped his arms around Geno’s neck.

“Hi, Sid,” Geno returned and he bent his head down to take Sid’s lips, his hands sliding from Sid’s waist to his lower back, kneading the muscles there. Sid groaned into their kiss.

“Don’t start something you don’t intend to finish mister. We still have two walls to prime and all four walls to paint,” Sid warned with a look. Geno smirked and shrugged as he slapped Sid’s ass with a firm grip and laughed as Sid squawked.

“I swear if you weren’t about to feed me I’d disown you,” Sid teased with a pout. Geno pretended to be faux offended.

“You not kick me out. Who make you lunch, dinner and midnight snack when you too tired to get out of bed?” Geno argued. Sid pretended to think about it for a moment before he ultimately shook his head and kissed Geno once.

“No one. You know I’d never let you go. I’m too spoiled by you,” Sid said. As he went to pull away Geno gave a gentle tug to pull him close again, his big hands covered large expanses of Sid’s back as he held him close.

“Besides, you like butt slap. You slap mine all the time,” Geno reminded him with a whisper to Sid’s ear. Sid shivered as he recalled that morning’s sexual exploit when Sid woke up horny and needed Geno’s dick inside him. Apparently the quickest way to get Geno’s cock hard that early was a moderate amount spanking. Sid shrugged his shoulders.

“If I recall correctly, you seemed to like it,” Sid returned with a shrug. Geno growled playfully and reach behind Sid’s legs to lift him up onto Geno’s hips. Sid let out a second indignant squawk as he latched his arms around Geno’s neck.

“Could repeat it again. Could also fuck me this time too,” Geno drawled into Sid’s neck and he laved it with kisses and his tongue. Sid threw his head back and allowed Geno to talk dirty to him as he laid all the attention to his neck.

“Fuck, G, that’s so hot,” Sid groaned. Geno walked them from the nursery, across the hall and into their room where Geno kicked the door shut behind him. The sound of bed springsgroaning and two men moaning were the only sounds coming from their room for the next hour.

~~~

Sid did eventually get his lunch, a grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup with chocolate ice cream for dessert, before they went back to work on the nursery.

~~~

The nursery was finally finished the following week. The yellow walls shone bright in the light of the day and gave it a warm touch at night. Sid went back to shopping the night they finished the room and bought a projector that would put stars on the ceiling when lit up at night. It also rotated so it looked like the stars were moving in the night sky. Sid didn’t like the idea of a mobile, too much risk of it falling if they didn’t secure it right, or loose parts causing something to harm the baby. But when the baby looked up at night and saw the stars he could reach out to try and touch them like he would a mobile. At least that’s what Sid told himself. Geno just kissed the side of his head and agreed with him.

Sometimes love was all about compromise.

Geno picked out the bedspread and the knick knacks that would surround the shelves of the bookcase. The bedspread was a predictable penguin pattern, but not a Pens product.

“Don’t want to sway him. Maybe he like Oilers best,” Geno teased one night as they were putting the bedspread on the mattress. Sid looked at him like he’d been slapped.

“Bite your tongue, Geno. What if he’s a Flyers fan? Could we live with that kind of sacrilege?” Sid asked in faux terror. Geno put his hands over his face.

“The horror!” Geno yelled out as his pretended to sob.

“Let’s just pray he’s not a Caps fan. The boys over there would never let us live it down,” Sid remarked seriously. Geno stopped his acting and came up with a serious face.

“Ovechkin be insufferable. Can see headline now, ‘Crosby-Malkin boy runs away to Capitals, parents shamed for poor child rearing,’” Geno laughed. Sid laughed, but stopped short when he went back over what Geno had said.

“You want him to take your name?” Sid asked, wonder in his whispered tone. Geno stopped short and turned his head.

“Of course, Sid. Tell you I’m in for good. I make you promise,” Geno reminded him, putting his hand at the base of Sid’s neck, rubbed Sid’s collar bone in comfort. Sid swallowed hard.

“I know and I believe you. I just hoped you’d wanted that like I did,” Sid replied. He took Geno’s free hand in his and laced their fingers together. Sid had his other hand rested on Geno’s chest over his heart, a steady beating there that represented his words. Strong, constant, unwavering.

“He always be my best boy, Sid. I love him as much as I love you. Always,” Geno said as he pulled Sid close, sealing his lips over Sid’s own. Sid could feel the warmth spreading through him with every touch Geno gave him. It was a gift he’d only had since he’d become pregnant, but it was the best gift that Geno had ever given him. Whether it was magical, or a figment of his imagination, Sid hoped it never ended. The baby took that moment to start moving, kicking his feet in what Sid assumed was approval.

“Your best boy is kicking my insides. I think he likes Crosby-Malkin too,” Sid said. Geno gave him a half smile and reached down with both hands to hold Sid’s pregnant belly, his warm hands smoothing over it.

“Of course he does, he is best baby,” Geno said as he squatted down to kiss Sid’s belly and start speaking to the baby in his fond Russian Dad voice. It had become a nightly occurrence for Geno to speak to the baby. Sometimes he read a book, sometimes he sung nursery rhymes, one time he gave commentary of the movie to the baby while the two of them were watching it. It was something Sid had become so fond of, the attention and affection Geno gave to their baby.

Sid wasn’t sure he could feel any more in love than he did there in the nursery that night.

~~~

Sid’s OB appointments were getting closer as his pregnancy came toward it’s impending end. There was no hiding the fact that Sid was pregnant anymore. Not that he could hide it past twenty-four weeks anyway, but there was definitely no question at that point. Thirty-five weeks pregnant in mid June did not a happy Sid make. At least comfort wise.

Sid waddled his way down the hallway of the OB’s office, his mask in place because even though he was suffering, he was still cautious about the virus. Just because they were in the third phase of returning to normal life didn’t mean he was willing to risk it. Geno, ever the love of Sid’s life, was slowly rubbing Sid’s back as they walked. Normally Sid would have thought the heat from his hands and the warmth he felt from Geno’s touches would be unbearable, but in reality it was actually the opposite. The warmth was actually a balm to his uncomfortable feeling and kept him grounded.

The moment Geno’s hand left his back so that he could open the door for Sid, like the perfect gentleman he was, the uncomfortable feeling slammed back into him like a truck. Sid huffed as he made his way into the room, the nurse who was rooming them smiled at Sid in sympathy. Geno’s hand was back on him as Sid turned around to jeer, but the miserable feelings fell away some. Not all the way, but at least he wasn’t about to bite the poor nurse’s head off and become guilty about it later.

“I’m sure you know the drill by this point, Sid. I’ll leave you to it and let Dr. Vicks know you’re getting ready,” The nurse said as she grabbed his file, making a note of his vitals in it, and stepping out of the room. Sid sighed as he got up to get undressed, thankful that he decided on Geno’s baggy Pen’s t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts. Geno was smug most of the morning seeing him in the outfit. Sid could tell he liked seeing Sid in his clothing. Peacocking little shit. If he didn’t have magic hands that kept Sid from murdering innocent nurses and feeling like he’d survive another day, he’d call him out on it.

For the moment Sid was just thankful that Geno loved him enough to come with him and be his personal air conditioner. Not that Geno wouldn’t have come anyway, like he’d miss an appointment or a chance to hear about the baby’s progress, but Sid liked to think it was about him anyway.

“I don’t dare to ask you to stop touching me, but can you help me get your t-shirt off so I can get into the gown?” Sid asked as he leaned into Geno’s shoulder forehead first. Geno chuckled and nodded his head, pulling his mask down to kiss Sid’s temple in the process.

The first time Sid mentioned the odd feelings he got around Geno’s touches to the man himself, Sid was met with an odd look. Like as though Geno didn’t believe him.

“Yeah right, Sid. You just touch starved. I give you all the attention you want,” He’d said. He didn’t mean it in a rude way either. He knew how much Sid loved to be touched, held, man handled, etc. But it was different with Geno. He never felt the warm feeling of safety and calm when anyone else touched him. At least not to the extent where he was physically feeling it. So whenever Sid was irritated or upset about something he’d go over to Geno, take his hand, and place it on his belly without warning.

It didn’t exactly work instantly at first like Sid was expecting. He had to do some experimenting to figure out how it worked. Yes he felt some relief whenever Geno touched him, but it wasn’t the same as he normally felt when Geno touched him. It wasn’t until Geno caressed his belly, like he would as if he was giving affection, did Sid feel the warmth and calming effect. It was when he was touching Sid with love and adoration, either toward him or the baby, did he have the full effect.

Sid hoped it didn’t stop after the baby was born.

Geno helped him out of his shirt, all the while peppering Sid’s face with kisses. When it came time to pulled the shirt over his head, Geno rested his forehead against Sid’s and pulled the shirt over both their heads so it was hanging off his own neck. It was ingenious if Sid was being honest. It could never be said that Geno wasn’t the smartest man Sid knew.

“I knew there was a reason I loved you,” Sid said as Geno pulled the gown over and put Sid’s arms through it and tied it in the back, all without ever losing touch with Sid’s body. Geno smiled and kissed Sid with a soft peck.

“ _Anything for you, my love,_ ” Geno replied in Russian. Sid wrinkled his nose because he didn’t understand, but he caught the sentiment. Geno was a sap, but he liked to say his sappy things in Russian. His reasoning was that he could say it better and with more affection through the language he grew up with. Sid understood, he just wished he could understand so he could be properly sappy back. For the moment he just showed his own affection physically.

They were cut off by a knock at the door and it swinging open for Dr. Vicks to enter the room. She paused for a moment as she took in what she was witnessing before, Sid assumed, she smiled behind her mask and look Sid dead in the eye.

“Why hello there. It’s good to see you two. I’m glad to see everything is going so well,” she said as Sid rolled his eyes and let his head fall back. He put his mask back on and hopped up on the bed before he reached his hand out and Geno grabbed it with his own, caressing Sid’s knuckles with his thumb. The motion was a soothing balm to Sid’s aches. Geno’s own mask was back on, but Sid could tell he was smiling behind it.

“As well as it could be,” Sid said, not quite a gripe, but still pretty close. Dr. Vicks’ eyes were smiling when she looked up at him.

“You’re so close, Sidney. Not much to go before you’ll have you’re baby boy in hand. Then the real fun begins,” Dr. Vicks said. Sid nodded in response if only because he didn’t have much else to add. To say he was excited to meet his little boy was an understatement. Being able to hold him, kiss his forehead, count all his fingers and toes, and just give him all the love and affection he could were only a few things on his list he couldn’t wait to do with him.

“Okay, so we’ll do some blood work for some testing. Standard procedure for all pregnancies. Helps us plan if there are any abnormalities,” Dr. Vicks explained. She continued on, but Sid stopped listening. Problems? What kind of problems? Serious, life threatening problems?

“Sid?” Dr. Vicks called to him and he looked at her, really focusing. The anxiety was waning away as a warmth was flowing into his chest. Geno was rubbing his back, his hand still clasped in Sid’s own, Sid’s death grip turning his fingers white.

“Sorry,” Sid said as he released his death grip on Geno’s hand and took a deep breath.

“Where’d I lose you?” Dr. Vicks asked.

“Problems, testing,” Sid answered. Dr. Vicks nodded.

“In rare cases there are genetic disorders that can happen without any one persons fault. Considering your pretty tame lifestyle, the likeliness of your baby having most, if any, of them are slim. However, since we do not know the father’s genetics it’s the safest way to prepare for and test for those potential outcomes,” Dr. Vicks explained. Sid nodded as he listened to her.

“We will also be doing an anatomy exam today which will also tell me more about your baby and rule out other genetic disorders. And we get to see how cute your baby really is,” Dr. Vicks added. Sid blew out a breath and nodded, Geno still rubbing calm circles on his back.

“Okay, let’s get started. I’m sure you want to hear the baby’s heartbeat too,” Dr. Vicks guessed and who was Sid to deny her his guilty pleasure.

“Yes, please.”

~~~

Sid thought the anatomy scan was pretty cool once everything was all said and done. It took three dimensional pictures of their baby in utero and Sid wasn’t exaggerating when he said his baby was the cutest baby ever. His face was adorable with a little nose, eyes closed, his little mouth curled up in what looked like a smile.

He was perfect.

Dr. Vicks was happy with the scans, printed them for Sid to take home and distribute, and gave the baby a clean bill of health.

“Obviously we’re going to wait for you blood results to come back, but physically he’s super healthy and everything is going to plan,” Dr. Vicks said, eyes crinkled with a smile. Sid let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding at the news.

“I’ll expect to see you in another two weeks. From there it’ll be weekly visits until you deliver,” Dr. Vicks explained. Sid groaned but nodded.

“It’s just annoying having to leave the house at this point. I’m getting so big that I can’t see my feet, dressing is difficult, and I’m miserable with the heat, even with air conditioning,” Sid complained. Dr. Vicks nodded along and wrote down some notes.

“Everything looks good from my end, Sidney. Unfortunately these are common complaints of most pregnancies. It will eventually all be done and over with in a couple months. The appointments are just to make sure the course isn’t changing. Think of them as baby checkpoints,” Dr. Vicks said as she came over to him and squeezed his shoulder.

“I know, I’m just cranky,” Sid admitted. Dr. Vicks laughed and gave him a fond look.

“You are adorable. You aren’t even close to some of the patients I’ve had. Call me if you need anything or have any questions. You guys can walk out when you’re done changing,” Dr. Vicks said, gave Sid’s shoulder one more squeeze before she walked out. Sid looked over to Geno who was looking at the anatomy scans with such tenderness it caused Sid’s chest to fill with emotion.

The man never stopped making Sid’s heart feel so full.

~~~

Sid had a feeling he just couldn’t shake. Something about the whole situation surrounding his pregnancy made him thoughtful at times. When he sat down and truly went over the events that led him to his exact moment, he couldn’t help but wonder, ‘what if?’

Sid was deep in this thought process, lying on the couch in his shorts and one of Geno’s baggy shirts when Geno came into the room. He made his way over to Sid, kissed his forehead on the way by, before he sat down next to him. Geno’s hand automatically made it’s way up Sid’s shirt and laid perfectly over Sid’s swollen belly. The soft caress of his hand woke the sleeping baby inside Sid and he kicked at Geno’s hand, a perfect shot right to the center. It made Geno smile every time, without fail. Sid liked to think it was all coincidence, but then he thought,

‘Everything happens for a reason,’ right?

“Do you think he does it on purpose, or is it just dumb luck?” Sid asked. Geno turned his gaze to Sid with a questioning look.

“Every time you lay your hand over me he kicks right where your hand is. It’s pretty spot on every time. Do you think he knows it’s you?” Sid asked. Geno shrugged and caressed Sid’s belly, a comforting gesture to both him and the baby. The warm feeling moved through Sid like a soothing wave. None of it made sense to him. The question of ‘why?’ was a constant loop in his head.

“Maybe he just like attention? Sound like someone else I know,” Geno said as he looked up at Sid with a smirk. Sid rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Ha ha, Geno. I can talk to him and touch my belly all day and he doesn’t react the same way to me like he does to you,” Sid said.

“Is because I’m best papa,” Geno teased as he leaned over and kissed Sid’s belly. The baby squirmed inside and kicked Geno’s hand again. Geno’s smirk is smug as he kissed Sid’s belly again. It was awfully cute. Geno loved making the baby move around in Sid. He didn’t have to say it, Sid just knew it was fact. The amount of times in a given day that Geno was touching Sid’s belly and making the baby move and kick, giving Sid the feeling of love was proof enough for him.

“But, what if you really were,” Sid said, worrying his lower lip after. Geno looked up to him and turned his head.

“What do you mean?” Geno asked.

“I mean, what if all of this is a sign? What if this is the baby telling us something?”

“You already say I’m baby’s papa. Maybe he just come to conclusion on his own?” Geno offered. Sid shook his head. It felt deeper than that. Sid had no real way of telling since the only people to have touched him since the baby was big enough to show his presence were Geno and Dr. Vicks. He just knew there was a connection somewhere.

Sid couldn’t explain it. He just had a gut feeling he was right.

“What are the chances that we’ve had sex before now?” Sid asked. Geno raised an eyebrow like Sid was reaching far out into left field.

“Hormones make you crazy, Sid,” Geno replied while shaking his head. Sure it was a silly thought, but Sid couldn’t let it go. Not when he felt so right about it.

“No really. I’m serious, G. All of these things happening surrounding the pregnancy have got me thinking. You’re the only one that’s been able to consistently make the baby move just by touching me. Your touches that gives me warm feelings. The baby’s spot on kicks. The way things just seem so right. I can’t help but feel like maybe it’s something,” Sid said. Geno just laid there with him, looking at him like he was putting a puzzle together.

“When would we have ever done it, Sid? We play together for so many years and never have sex before. Never even talk about feelings for you before now,” Geno argued.

“What about Halloween night?” Sid asked. Geno was skeptical, obviously. Sid was talking nonsense.

“What about Halloween night?” Geno parroted back.

“What were you doing that night?” Sid asked. Geno sighed, as though he was resigning into the idea that Sid was onto something.

“I went to party downtown. Was bored and had nothing else to do,” Geno said. Sid’s pulse picked up.

“What party downtown?” Sid asked.

“Some charity costume party. It invitation only party I sneak into. A lot of people in masks and costumes,” Geno said. Sid swallowed hard. He was at a similar party that night. He was invited because someone in the Penguin’s front office said it would be invitation only and no one would know who he was in a mask. It was supposed to be a fun evening of anonymity and charity.

“And what did you go out in?” Sid asked. The more questions he asked that harder it was to deny the feelings he was having. Like everything was about to turn on its head.

“I’m already out with some guys in my jersey and hockey mask. Very original, get lots of attention. Guy at the door recognize my jersey and let me in when I show him I’m real. Big Pens fan,” Geno said with a smirk. Sid put his head in his hands and shook it. He should have known.

“What?” Geno asked. Sid kept shaking his head, the night coming back to him in blinding clarity.

~~~

_Sid didn’t usually do big gatherings. He was too much of a familiar face around town for him to really enjoy them. However, when one of the girls from the front office said there was a masquerade party downtown on Halloween night he decided maybe he could go out and have some fun. He went out and bought a costume, customized because his hockey ass wouldn’t fit in most pants of course, and found a mask that covered most of his face. No one would really recognize him in it._

_The party was in full swing by the time he finally went out. Even with invitation only there must have been at least sixty or seventy people there. The space was cramped, bodies moving to music or split into smaller groups to chat. Not that anyone could really hear each other over the music._

_Sid made his way around, saying hello to people as he passed, making his way over to the refreshments table. He poured himself a drink, non-alcoholic thankfully, and made his way over to a spot in the corner to people watch. He hadn’t seen, or recognized, anyone at the event. The masks made it harder to know who was actually who at the party. Sid didn’t mind though. Just being a part of the crowd was more than enough._

_He’d been watching the party for about an hour, making small talk with a few people as they passed by when a guy in an old goalie mask and a Penguins jersey walked up to him. He was tall, lanky, and the jersey had a 71 on the arm. Someone was a big fan of Geno. The player walked up to him and waved hello. Sid waved back as the hockey player made to stand beside him._

_“Big party,” The guy said over the music. Sid nodded in return._

_“Charity event, although I’m surprised. I’ve never been to a charity event so loud,” Sid returned. The hockey guy nodded back._

_“Is pretty loud. You from here?” The man asked him. Sid contemplated for a moment. The whole point of the masquerade was anonymity. He could really lie and no one would ever know for sure._

_“No, just here for the party,” Sid said which was a half truth. He really was there for the party._

_“You come to charity party alone often?” The guy asked him. Sid could tell the guy was Russian. The accent was pretty thick and was doing all sorts of things to Sid’s libido. He couldn’t help it though. If Sid didn’t know any better, the guys could be Geno himself. He had the right body, the height, the voice. It was all very convincing. Sid was getting warm and wondered if all the bodies in the room were causing the temperature to rise._

_“Only when there’s good food and nice people,” Sid said with a smile. He was a horrible flirt. There was no way a guy like him would ever pick up on Sid’s advances. He’d have to be a down right detective to see through Sid’s terrible flirting. The man laughed and put his arm around Sid’s shoulder._

_“Lucky you, I’m great people,” The fake Geno said. Sid felt his pulse speed up and his body temperature rise. His face pinked up in a blush with the close contact. The guy was a charmer. He knew what he was doing. Sid let the guy hang off him while they stood there and talked. They hung out for a good hour or more, talking about the Pens since it was the guy's costume and Sid had a lot of knowledge on the subject. The fake Geno wasn’t too bad himself._

_“You play hockey?” Sid asked. The guy shrugged._

_“Am pretty good. I score sometimes,” The guy said with a wink. Sid laughed, he was really playing it up. Sid liked it._

_“You score yet today?” Sid asked, eyes hungry while he looked at the fake Geno up and down. Sid didn’t know what was coming over him, but he had a sudden urge to get on his knees and blow this stranger’s world. It could be the repressed feelings for Geno and the fake Geno’s everything that matched his real Geno, but Sid was over trying to analyze it all. It’d been a while since he’d last been with someone. The fake Geno gave Sid an obvious once over as well and must have liked what he saw._

_“Not yet, but there still time,” the fake Geno said. Sid licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry. He really wanted to get laid, the burning need built up inside him as the moments passed by with this stranger Geno. Sid grabbed the guy’s hand and led him out of the room to a hallway. The guy came willingly, keeping up with Sid’s pace without a problem. The other patrons of the charity party paid them no mind, letting the two of them pass without a word or glance._

_Once out in the hallway and away from the loud music Sid looked for a place for privacy. The fake Geno had pulled himself up behind Sid and wrapped his arms around Sid’s waist, caressing his hands up and down the front of Sid’s period costume. It ran across Sid’s mind that it was going to be a bitch getting out of the costume, but he really didn’t need to be naked. This was going to be a quick one and done and be on their way._

_“Closet down the hallway by the bathrooms, I think,” the fake Geno whispered in Sid’s ear. The shiver that ran down Sid’s spine felt amazing. The fake Geno had his hands on Sid’s waist, waiting for Sid to make the next move._

_“Are you sure it’s down that way?” Sid asked. The fake Geno nodded._

_“Came this way into party. Found it looking for bathroom earlier,” he said. Sid turned in the man’s arms._

_“Lead the way, handsome,” Sid said. The fake Geno hummed in approval as his hands snaked to Sid’s ass. Sid closed his eyes and hummed himself when the stranger gave his bottom a light squeeze. Fuck he was horny. The guy let go of Sid’s rear and grabbed his hand to lead him to the closet._

_It was definitely a closet, small, but not so small it couldn’t fit two full size men in it without a problem. Fake Geno stepped into the closet and held his hand out to Sid. It was an offering. Sid was honestly touched by the gesture. He was giving Sid a way out if he wanted to go. No questions asked. Sid took the fake Geno’s hand and made his way into the closet. With the door closed the room was dark, no light switch on the wall or cord hanging from the ceiling. Sid could feel the fake Geno take his mask off and plant his lips onto Sid’s own._

_The kiss was hot, a melding of mouths as the fake Geno licked Sid’s bottom lip with his tongue to ask entrance to his mouth. Sid happily opened for him, his own tongue greeting the man’s as it slipped inside. Sid groaned as he moved his hands to the man’s waist, lifting the jersey up enough to get purchase on the man’s abs. His skin was hot, or was that just Sid’s hands? He wasn’t sure._

_The fake Geno groaned into their kiss as Sid moved his hands up and down his chest, flicking his thumbs over the pert nipples, scratching at the sparse hair between them. He rocked his hips into the fake Geno’s until he was pressed against the wall, all his hard planes melded with Sid’s own. He could feel the man’s cock, rock hard and pulsing, in his pants up against Sid’s own hard and aching cock. Sid groaned at the desire to get on his knees and blow this fake Geno. It would be the closest he ever got to blowing the real Geno. Sid pulled back from their kiss._

_“I want to blow you,” Sid said huskily. The fake Geno groaned and nodded. Sid could just barely make out the fake Geno’s nod as he lowered himself to the floor on his knees. Sid made quick work of the belt, button and fly of the guy’s jeans before he was face to face with the man’s cock. No underwear, just like Geno. Fuck, he made Sid’s blood sing._

_Sid grabbed the man’s cock and gave it a few good strokes, a groan pulled from the man’s chest as he did so. He’s long, thick and Sid’s mouth waters at the idea of having it in his mouth. Sid licked his lips before he did just that. The obscene groan that came from above him only fueled his desire. Sid pulled off long enough to wet the whole shaft with his tongue before he took the man’s whole cock down in one go, gagging as he did so, but still successful. The choked whimper from above made Sid hum in victory._

_“Fuck, mouth so good,” The fake Geno moaned. Sid felt the aborted thrusts he attempted as Sid slowly worked over his dick. Sid was taking his time with it. He loved having a mouth full of cock when he could get it, the feeling of being so full was intoxicating. Sid’s chest burned with need as he pulled off the guy’s cock with a soft pop. Sid could feel the trail of saliva that attached his mouth to the end of fake Geno’s cock._

_“You’re so fucking big,” Sid said, voice hoarse from the deep throating. Sid didn’t give his new lover time to respond before he was back on his cock, taking him back down to the base. He raked his fingers through Sid’s hair, holding on for the ride more than actually manipulating Sid’s movements. His breathing came is short gasps and muffled moans as Sid took him down and swallowed, or pulled back to lick the head of his dick with the flat of his tongue. Sid could taste the precome as he laved the head with his tongue and jerked his shaft with his hand. Sid had a sudden need to have this fake Geno’s cock in him._

_“I want you to fuck me,” Sid said as he looked up. He couldn’t see more than a shadow of the man’s face, but he could see him nod his head._

_“Yes, fuck you best,” he replied. Sid could only hope it would be the best. Considering he was in a closet at a charity event where any number of guests could just walk up and open the door, he hoped for a lot. Sid shivered at the thought of being on display while this fake Geno fucked him open with raw powerful thrusts. Sid had to cover his own clothed cock for a minute while the feeling of impending orgasm faded to the background._

_“Don’t have any protection. Am clean. Just checked last month. Haven’t had sex in a while if you want it bare,” The man said as Sid stood up and turned around. The thought of having Geno’s bare dick inside him, even this fake Geno, made Sid dizzy with want. Could it get any hotter in the closet?_

_“I’m clean as well. Checked last month, too. Haven’t been with anyone in a long time. I’m on suppressants too. I have a condom in my wallet if you want it though,” Sid said as he quickly pulled it out and handed it over._

_“Trust you,” The fake Geno said as he took it and stuck it in his own pocket. Sid quickly undid his pants and dropped them far enough to spread his legs to accommodate his new lover. The man stroked his cock as he examined Sid’s ass, running his hand over the surface, a lover’s caress._

_“Big ass for big dick. Fuck you so good,” The man said as he positioned himself at Sid’s hole and paused, Sid assumed, to wait for Sid’s permission. Sid backed his hips up onto fake Geno’s dick, his eyes screwed shut as the burn of the stretch hit him. The guy was so fucking big, Sid wasn’t sure he was going to be able to take it with only the lube of his saliva on his dick. However as soon as the thick head of his lover’s cock popped through his tight ring it was all smooth strokes and bright stars behind his eyes._

_“So tight, so hot, fuck. So perfect,” The man babbled as Sid worked his cock over with his ass. Sid himself wasn’t paying much attention. The fire that had been burning inside him before was now a raging inferno of lust, desire and need. His pleasure was now a constant stream of muffled groans and pointed whines as fake Geno hit his prostate head on almost every time. Sid wasn’t going to last long if he kept plowing into him like that. Not that he minded though. The blaze of his heat was nothing compared to how he felt then. Hot, bothered and teetering on the edge of glory._

_“So close. Keep going. Faster, harder. Pound me into the wall,” Sid said as he slammed back into fake Geno’s cock and pulled him forward enough so Sid was leaned against the far wall. Fake Geno didn’t have to be told twice as he gripped Sid’s hips and gave Sid everything he had. The fast repetition of his cock rubbing against his walls, his hole and hitting his prostate head on brought Sid over the precipice of his orgasm as he released, hands free, onto the wall. He could feel his ass clenching around fake Geno cock and if the stuttered moans and stilted thrusts meant anything he was probably coming too. Sid felt full for the first time in months, in body, mind and spirit. It was a heady feeling._

_“You okay?” The guy whispered in Sid’s ear as Sid continued to lean against the wall, his back plastered to Fake Geno’s chest as he leaned against him. It was genuinely sweet. It was too bad they’d probably never see each other again. Sid nodded anyway, still too far gone to speak full sentences yet._

_“Good. I’m pull out now,” fake Geno warned as he started to pull his cock out. Sid winced at the tug of Geno’s cock over his raw hole. The empty feeling that Sid felt after he was all the way out sat with him far longer than he liked it to. It was probably from hoping it was actually Geno behind him, leaving kisses on his neck and telling him how good he is. The fake Geno pulled up Sid’s pants and gave his ass a soft pat._

_“That was amazing. You really do have the best dick,” Sid said as he fastened his button, fly and belt before turning around. Fake Geno also had himself cleaned up and put back together. Sid could almost make out the smug smile on his face. So much like his own Geno._

_“Told you so,” he replied. He put his hand on Sid’s waist and gave him a gentle pull. Sid willingly went forward into his arms._

_“Can I kiss you before I go?” Sid asked, unable to hold back his desire anymore. He just had the guy’s dick in his ass. The least he could do was allow Sid a farewell kiss. The man hummed in agreement and put his hand on the side of Sid’s face, a small caress across his cheek with his thumb before he lowered his head and captured Sid’s lips._

_The feeling of something warm bloomed in Sid’s chest, a seed slowly planting itself there. The kiss was the complete opposite of what they’d just done, yet this man left Sid feeling more complete than any of his previous lover’s ever had. When they pulled apart Sid could tell he was losing so much more than he’d ever had before. He only hoped he left his own mark on the man as much as he left in Sid._

~~~

Geno was speechless when Sid was finally done telling him the memory. His jaw was slack and he had the look of disbelief in his eyes. Sid could do nothing but wait for Geno to come back to him. The real Geno, the same man who he thought was fake Geno all those months ago. The man who left him hollowed out, but feeling more loved than he’d ever had from any lover before. The man who touched his soul with one kiss. The man who was the father of his child.

The father of his baby.

“Geno, it’s you. You were the fake Geno I had sex with that night. I thought you were some guy dressing up as Geno. Being in heat, and having been in love with you for so long, I-,” Sid trailed off, unable to complete his thought. Geno closed his mouth and shook his head. When he stopped and opened his eyes he looked at Sid like he was seeing the unclouded truth for the first time.

“It was you? I wondered why you knew so much about hockey.How did we not know? Are you sure?” Geno asked, hope in his voice, a tight wire that would snap and crush his dreams if it wasn’t true. Sid nodded at him, the surest thing he’s ever done in his life.

“Unless you’re fucking with me and remember that night any differently, you’re it, G.” Sid said.

“I’m father of baby?” Geno asked in a tender, soft voice. Sid nodded again as he smiled, his tears just barely held back. He wanted to see that moment. The moment that should have been theirs from the start. The moment Sid told him they were going to be having a baby.

“Yeah, G. He’s _your_ best boy,” Sid said, unable to help using Geno’s own words. That seemed to snap Geno straight to the present and he smiled so wide. He safely made his way into Sid’s space, climbing around Sid’s limbs and belly to press a kiss to Sid’s lips and pull him into an embrace. With a soft sob Sid let his tears fall as he laughed into Geno’s kiss.

“I knew he best boy for a reason. Love him so much. Love you so much, Sid,” Geno said as he held Sid’s face in his hands, that tender caress on his cheek pulling that warm feeling from his chest. The same warm feeling that started all that long ago.

“I love you too, G. I’m so happy that it’s you,” Sid said before he pulled Geno in for another kiss. The baby moved and kicked around in Sid’s belly as they kissed. Geno snaked his hand down to caress Sid’s belly which only riled him up more. Sid laughed and broke the kiss.

“Geno, you’re making him dance in there. Give me a break,” Sid laughed out. Geno shook his head with a smile and moved down Sid’s body to talk to his belly.

To his son.

~~~

After all the excitement of them finding out Geno was the actual father of their baby, there wasn’t much left on Sid’s to do list before the baby came. There were the obvious things: put together his things for the birth, pick out an outfit for the baby to come home in (a Pens onesie that had Geno’s number on it and Crosby-Malkin across the top), install the car seats in the vehicles, but there was one big thing that they still hadn’t addressed yet.

They still didn’t have a name.

They’d been getting around with calling him baby boy or best boy, but at some point they were going to need an actual name for the little guy. Sid had been looking at all sorts of name websites over the last week since they figured it all out and he was nowhere closer to having a name than when he started. Geno like throwing out all sorts of names throughout the day as they did things together.

“Oskar,”

“He was a grouch on Sesame Street. Nothing like the sweet boy growing in my belly,” Sid said to his belly. As usual the baby moved around in his belly when addressed, but offered no more consult.

“He didn’t like it,” Sid said. Geno’s face scrunched and Sid laughed.

“What about Mishka?” Geno offered. Sid tilted his head back and forth, but ultimately didn’t like it. He loved that Geno was throwing out Russian names as well as English names. Sid wanted their boy to know both of his parentages. He wanted him to grow up with the biggest family. He knew Geno felt the same way.

“What about Skipper?” Sid said. He grew up in a marine town, it was pretty fitting. Geno shook his head immediately.

“No, no. Sound like sailor. Might well call him Boone or Bud,” Geno said with a face. Sid laughed at his offensive face and tossed a pillow at Geno who caught it and stuck his tongue out.

“Well we might as well call him Sasha in that case,” Sid teased. Geno almost looked completely offended by the prospect.

“I name him Evgeni Evgenevich Crosby-Malkin Jr. before I ever name my son Sasha,” Geno spat. Sid laughed out loud at the thought of naming their son Evgeni.

“Well I’d rather name his Sidney that ever name him after another player, so we’re pretty even there,” Sid said. Geno nodded in agreement.

“Jake would be cute name though. Winger is practically son to you now already,” Geno teased. Sid scrunched his nose.

“Yes, but I don’t need two boys with the same name. It’d get too confusing,” Sid replied.

“True, can barely tell rookies apart anymore now,” Geno said honestly. Sid laughed and pulled Geno close so he was lying sideways on the couch, his head on top of Sid’s belly and his arms around Sid’s waist as Sid ran his hand through Geno’s hair.

“It’s okay, I’ll be there to remind you,” Sid said. Geno shook his head and whispered into Sid’s belly to the baby.

“He have more concussions than me and he think he’s gonna remember all the rookies?” Geno said conspiratorially in Russian to the baby. He wiggled in Sid’s belly and kicked at Geno’s hand, still as sharp as a sniper.

“He’s pretty good at that,” Sid commented. Geno hummed and gave Sid’s belly a quick peck.

“He’s my best boy,” Geno replied with a smile.

“Better be careful or he’ll end up as a soccer player,” Sid laughed. Geno snorted.

“Better than American Football,” Geno replied. It was Sid’s turn to snort.

“It’s a good thing neither of us are into American football,” Sid replied. Geno nodded and went back to murmuring to the baby.

“What about Henry?” Sid said.

“Too royal,” Geno replied automatically. Sid couldn’t argue with that logic.

“Orian?” Sid suggested. Geno shook his head.

“Constellation. Alexei?” Geno offered. Sid hummed for a minute. It was a nice name, but was once again too close to Alex or Alexander for his liking. Sid said so out loud. Geno made a face again, but this time let it go.

“Nicolas?” Sid offered.

“Nikita?” Geno said. Sid didn’t immediately hate it. It was a cute name. Something that could grow with time. He’d put it in the maybe pile, which was basically empty so far. Geno was still playing with their baby, bopping Sid’s belly where the baby was kicking and talking to him in soft tones of encouragement in Russian. It was an adorable scene.

“What about Lucas?” Sid said. He felt the baby immediately stop then start wiggling furiously. Geno looked up at Sid.

“Luka?” Geno said, the apparent Russian version of the name. Sid let it wander in his mind as he imagined using it.

Luka.

Lucas.

Luka.

Sid liked the Russian better. It sounded nicer to him.

“Does it have a meaning in Russian?” Sid asked. Geno paused and thought for a moment, like he was reaching through his archive of Russian knowledge for the answer and translate it back to English.

“Light Bringer, I think?” Geno said. Sid definitely agreed with that assessment. The little guy had certainly brought a lot of light into their lives since they discovered Sid was pregnant. The warm feelings Sid got whenever Geno touched him certainly felt like the light of the sun; warm, bright, good. It was a pretty forgone conclusion to Sid that they’d found the name.

“Luka,” Sid said down to his belly. The baby, again, stopped before he started wiggling again, kicking his leg out to hit Geno’s hand on Sid’s belly.

“I think he likes it,” Sid said with a smile. Geno nodded and spoke to the baby in Russian.

“ _What do you think, my best boy? Is Luka going to be your name?_ ” Geno asked. The baby kicked his hand and it was all Sid needed to know.

“Luka it is then,” Sid said and Geno hummed. They looked at each other from opposite ends of Sid’s belly, Sid smiling with happiness and Geno’s full with pride.

Baby Luka there between them.

~~~

Their excitement over naming the baby and telling everyone they knew lasted about a week. It would have lasted longer had the announcement of the plans for the return of hockey hadn’t come out that very next Monday. Normally they’d be excited for the return of hockey, but with the current atmosphere surrounding the virus and the impending end of Sid’s pregnancy, it was just another hurdle to jump over for them. Sid had contacted Dr. Vicks in an email regarding the potential to fly with the team.

It wasn’t the news he wanted to hear.

“As safe as it is to fly during pregnancy, I just don’t think it’s worth the risk at this time. There’s too much potential with the Virus still present. I’d think it best that you stay on the ground until after you deliver,” were her words in the email she sent back to him.

Still, nothing was set in stone. There was a potential that they could make Pittsburgh the Eastern Conference’s chosen city. It was highly unlikely, but they could dream about it anyway. Sid silently hoped that they’d just wait it out until after he delivered. He was only a handful of weeks away from delivering anyway. Geno was torn over the whole situation. He loved hockey, it was why he came to America in the first place.

But he also loved Sid and Luka. He didn’t want to have to be away from them for the next two months. There would be no safe way to come home after being in close contact with all the other players in the league. Even if they’d been quarantined for the proper amount of time, Geno didn’t trust it. It wasn’t worth the risk. Sid didn’t envy him. The choice was completely his to make, Sid wouldn’t sway him one way or another.

~~~

Geno rang his parents the following day to tell them the news. In his excitement to tell them about the baby he’d momentarily forgot about their last conversation surrounding his relationship with Sidney.

“I think it’s great that you want to tell them. I’m sure they’ll be thrilled. I just don’t think I should be there just yet. I don’t want them to be uncomfortable,” Sid said as he recalled what Geno’s parents had said about him. Again, he didn’t blame them for the thoughts, it just stung worse now knowing it was really Geno he’d conceived with that night. Geno, for his part, was incredibly supportive of Sid.

“I’m tell them first. Explain to them what happen, then bring you in. Is just misunderstanding. I’m know mama and papa love you, just not understand how world work sometimes,” Geno said. Sid nodded in return.

“Okay. I’m willing to do anything you’re comfortable with, G.” Sid replied. Geno kissed the side of his head in response.

“Mama going to gush over you. You all glowing and so pregnant. She not resist being grandma,” Geno explained. Sid looked down at his belly and caressed it. Baby Luka was currently sleeping having been subjected to Geno’s touches most of the morning. Sid couldn’t wait for him to be in his arms. To show him off to the world. To show him to their families.

“Yeah, my mom won’t be able to resist either. She’s already making plans to come down as soon as the restrictions are lifted,” Sid laughed. Geno looked at him as he chewed his lower lip. Sid turned his head and put his hand to Geno’s face.

“What’s wrong?” Sid asked. Geno shook his head, turning into Sid’s hand to leave a kiss in his palm.

“Nothing, just think about parents coming to see baby. How they might not see or hold him for long time,” Geno said sadly.

“Why not? They can always come here and stay, or they can stay at your place if they’re not comfortable staying here,” Sid replied. Geno looked at him, surprise laid in his features.

“Really? Even after mean things they say about you?” Geno asked.

“Yes, really. I told you I understood why they said it. I’m not mad or upset at them. I’d love to have them here with the baby once it’s safe for them to travel,” Said said as he caressed Geno’s face. The hard lines of stress and anxiety on Geno’s face soften as Sid spoke. Sid hadn’t realized he was agonizing over it all. Sid realized he’d probably been remiss on a lot of things.

“G, you know we’re in this together right? You’re allowed to do things you want to do. You live here too. This is just as much your house as it is mine. It’s open to whoever you want here, within reason of capacity of course,” Sid said. Geno laughed at his joke, but nodded anyway.

“I’m know. Is nice to hear you say though,” Geno said. Sid pulled him in for a chaste kiss, his finger’s gliding through Geno’s hair as he did so.

“Good, I’m glad you know that. Now, go call your parents and tell them the good news. I want to meet them, officially,” Sid encouraged. Geno smiled wide and kissed Sid one more time before he went to the office to video call his parents.

The video call went well. Geno mentioned his parents were skeptical at first until he told them the situation. Geno spun it in more appealing light, but for the most part kept it close to the truth. His mother was in tears by the time Geno called Sid into the room to come chat. It was awkward at first, the language barrier halting them initially, but once Sid was comfortable it slipped right into natural conversation, with the help of Geno’s translation.

They talked about Sid’s pregnancy, the baby’s progress, what Sid needed and how was he preparing for the birth. Sid brought up them coming to see the baby once it was safe to get them overseas and the look of wonder and happiness in Natalia’s eyes made it all worth while. Vladimir was just as excited when they told him about the baby’s name and how hockey wasstarting up again soon.

There was a moment of silence after Vladimir addressed Geno in Russian that he didn’t translate. Geno swallowed and shook his head and returned his statement in Russian. His father seemed to accept the statement with a nod and the conversation was dropped. Natalia picked it up right where she left off and it was a smooth transition from then on. When Sid asked Geno about it later he just shrugged.

“He asked if I’m play when hockey comes back,” Geno said. Sid bit his bottom lip, almost not wanting to hear the answer to the question, but at the same time wanting to know for sure.

“What did you tell him?” Sid asked. Geno turned to him and gave him a small smile.

“I told him I’m not play before you deliver baby. Nothing else matters to me more,” Geno said as he caressed both Sid’s cheek and his belly, Luka pressing his foot into Geno’s hand. Sid smiled back and pulled him in for a kiss. Sid couldn’t have been happier. He’d like to tell himself that he’d have been happy either way, but knowing Geno would be there beside him the whole way put all of Sid’s anxiety to rest.

Now they just had to wait for Luka to be ready.

~~~

The pain that struck Sid in the middle of the night a week later was unbearable. They’d been sleeping in bed, Sid curled up on his side and Geno’s warm chest against his back, when he was awoken to a sudden tight pain in his back and lower abdomen. Sid practically threw Geno off him as he sat up to breathe.

“Sid, you okay?” Geno asked, worry in his voice and a tenseness in his brow as he turned on the bedside lamp. Sid shook his head as the pain continued to grip him, when all of a sudden it stopped. Sid let out his breath that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and took several lungfuls of air.

“Sid you scaring me. Maybe we should go to hospital,” Geno said. He was anxious and Sid couldn’t blame him, but the pain was gone without any residual effects.

“It’s okay, G. I think it’s passed. I’m alright,” Sid said as he patted Geno’s leg and laid back down. Geno looked skeptical of his decision but laid back down anyway, pulled Sid close to him and put his hand on Sid’s belly giving it a soft, slow caress.

“Not time yet, Luka. Give daddy and papa a little more time,” Geno whispered as he caressed. Sid could feel the warmth spreading through him as Geno caressed their baby through his belly. Sid closed his eyes and allowed the soothing feeling to lull him back to sleep.

That is, of course, until a half hour later when the pain came rushing back. Sid bit his lip and tried to hold back the whimper as the pain gripped his middle hard, but he couldn’t hold it in. A sob ripped out of him and Geno was bolt upright and rubbing Sid’s arm.

“Sid, something not right. We should go,” Geno begged. Sid was trying to breathe through the pain as it continued. Just like the last time though, the pain went away about as fast as it had come on and left Sid breathless. He caught his breath and rolled over so he could look at Geno.

“It’s nothing I can’t handle. It’s already gone. I’ll talk to Dr. Vicks in the morning and see what she says about it,” Sid said. Geno took a deep breath and sighed. Sid knew he was being stubborn, but he just didn’t think it was anything to worry about. It wasn’t like the labor pains he read about. It was probably something he ate.

“Sid,” Geno whined in protest, looking as though he was ready to throw on clothes and drive him to the hospital at any moment. He put his hand over Sid’s belly and moved it up and down, soothing strokes meant to calm. Sid appreciated the gesture, but all it did was wake Luka up and caused him to move around in Sid’s belly.

“G, baby, I’m fine. I promise. Luka’s fine too. He’s moving around in there,” Sid said. Geno sighed in defeat before he laid down again so he was facing Sid. This time he laced their hands together and brought it up to his lips for a soft kiss before they both drifted off to sleep.

The rest of the night went without further incident. Sid got up at his usual time and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He opened his laptop and fired off an e-mail to Dr. Vicks about the pain and tightening he felt. He figured he’d hear from her at some point throughout the day and went on with his morning routine. Geno joined him for breakfast, like most mornings, with a kiss to his temple and a kiss to his belly for Luka. It was any typical morning for them.

Sid got the phone call shortly after breakfast.

“Sid, it’s Dr. Vicks, I’m just calling to follow up with you about your symptoms,” she started with.

“It’s not serious is it?” Sid asked. Would she call if it wasn’t serious?

“No, it’s not serious. I just wanted to check in on you. Have you had any more contractions since last night?” She asked.

Contractions? Is that what they were?

“I haven’t had any pain since then, no,” Sid replied, still thinking about whether or not his pain was truly contractions or not. Should he have gone to the hospital last night?

“Okay good. It sounds like you’re having Braxton Hicks contractions. Perfectly normal for most pregnancies,” Dr. Vicks said.

“Why haven’t I felt them before now?” Sid asked.

“Sometimes you’ll only feel like a gentle tightening in your back or pelvis. In most pregnancies they don’t tend to notice it. It isn’t until later in the pregnancy that they start feeling the heavier more painful contractions until it leads to birth,” Dr. Vicks explained.

“I mean it was pretty intense pain, but it only lasted a minute and they weren’t too close together,” Sid said.

“That’s normal. I’m sure you’ve been having them before now, you’re just used to a lot of core muscle work and hadn’t noticed it before now. Your water isn’t broken and no spotting of bloodright?” she asked. Sid looked down as if he’d suddenly see it there, but everything was how it was supposed to be.

“No, none of that. Still very pregnant,” Sid said. Dr. Vicks laughed at his joke.

“Good, good. Well you’re due any time now so just keep close watch of your contractions. If they get to be within a ten minutes of each other or your water breaks just come in to the hospital and we’ll reevaluate,” Dr. Vicks said. Sid thanked her for the call and hung up, looking over at Geno who had a smug look on his face.

“What?” Sid asked.

“You think is nothing last night and look, is Luka practicing to come out,” Geno laughed. Sid wrinkled his nose and made his way over to Geno.

“I’ll show you who’s practicing to come out,” Sid said as he wrapped his arms around Geno’s neck and pulled him into a kiss, just to wipe the smug look off his face. If anything Geno was probably even more smug knowing Sid was trying to stop him from being right. Sometimes he was a menace.

They spent the rest of their day being lazy on the couch and watched reruns of old games on the sports channel; Geno against the arm of the couch while Sid sat in front of him, letting Geno caress his belly any time he had a contraction.

It wouldn’t be long before Luka made his way into the world.

~~~

They spent most of their remaining days before Luka was born preparing for his arrival. Sid’s contractions continued to come and go without much rhyme or reason to them. They hadn’t synced up or become consistent yet, so Sid just let them happen, breathed through the pain and went on his way when they were done.

The Fourth of July came and went without much fuss. Neither of them were originally American, so they let the holiday pass without a bother. It was really just a holiday they celebrated with friends, an excuse to come together. It was still too risky to start having gatherings thought, even with the reports saying things were leveling off and getting better. People were going back to work and the NHL was pushing for a return to the ice as soon as they could possibly do it. They didn’t want it to affect play come the next season at the end of September. It seemed so close yet so far away.

Sid was due on the twenty-third, but he was secretly hoping he’d go after that. Not that he wanted to wait, but Geno’s birthday was at the end of the month. He was hoping he’d go closer to Geno’s birthday. Give him the birthday present of a lifetime.

Luka didn’t seem to want to wait that long.

Their excitement would ultimately begin shortly after the morning of the eighteenth of July. Sid was in the kitchen making breakfast like usual. He’d had a contraction earlier that morning that woke him up and he couldn’t roll over and get back to sleep. He’d decided he’d cook breakfast early. As he was cracking eggs into the bowl to mix them for omelets, Geno walked into the kitchen looking very not awake as he made his way over to Sid.

“So early, baby,” Geno whined as he came up to Sid and kissed him on the temple. Sid hummed as he mixed the eggs and turned to allow Geno to address his son. Instead of bending down like he normally did, Geno squatted down to Sid’s belly level and pulled his shirt up. He kissed Sid’s belly with a soft peck and addressed his son that woke them so early that morning.

“ _Good morning, Luka. You’d best behave today, papa is a grumpy bear this morning,_ ” Geno said before a gave a silly growl into Sid’s belly. Luka moved around in Sid’s belly as Geno addressed him and Sid felt something warm release in him. Sid stopped though as it wasn’t like all the other times he’d felt it. There was something different that time. Sid looked down at Geno who had stopped talking and was staring at Sid’s pants. Sid could barely see beyond his belly, but he knew what it was the moment he felt it running down his leg.

His water broke.

~~~

If Sid thought his contractions before his water broke were bad, they were nothing compared to true labor.

Sid was laying in his birthing room at the hospital, Geno holding his hand as another contraction rippled through his abdomen. They were getting closer together, lasting longer and just making Sid want it to be over. He’d been going for about eight hours of hard labor by that point. He really needed Luka to come out already. He’d been stuck at five centimeters dilated for most of the morning and was only seven when they last checked him. The contraction finally let up and Sid laid back as he released the death hold he had on Geno’s hand.

“You doing amazing, Sid. Luka be here soon,” Geno said as he wiped a damp cloth across Sid’s forehead. Sid appreciated the encouragement and the cool cloth, but really he just wanted the labor over with. He was tired.

“I’m tired, G,” Sid whined as he leaned his head against Geno’s side. Geno ran his hand through Sid’s sweaty curls and murmured sweet encouragements to him in a soft tone. Sid was just getting comfortable when another contraction hit him. It was tight and the pressure in his hips and back were brutal. Geno coached his breathing through the pain just like the nurse taught them when they came in. Just when Sid thought it’d never release the pain finally loosened and he could breathe again. They must be getting somewhere with all this, right?

“Should I call doctor in to check?” Geno replied to him. Sid hadn’t realized he’d spoke out loud. Sid shook his head.

“No, don’t bother her. She’s got other patients too. I just want him out so I can hold him. I’m impatient,” Sid said as he readjusted himself in the bed. The monitor next to the bed gave a muffled squelch before Luka’s heartbeat continued out of the monitor, strong, loud and consistent. It gave Sid some comfort knowing he was doing okay. Geno looked like he was about to complain when the door opened.

“Knock, knock kids. How are we doing?” Dr. Vicks said as she came in through the door. Geno looked relieved as she made her way over to the bed. Sid pretended not to notice. He was well intentioned so Sid gave him some slack.

“Okay, tired. A lot of contractions. I’m just ready for him to come out so we can see him,” Sid said as he laid back on the bed. Dr. Vicks nodded and made her way over to the machine at the bedside table. She pulled the paper from it and reviewed the data before she nodded and turned her attention back to Sid.

“We’re just as excited to see him. How’re the contractions?” She asked. Sid shrugged and looked to Geno. He wasn’t paying any attention to them. He was too focused on breathing and trying to not squeeze Geno’s poor fingers off.

“They’re about eight minutes apart and last about forty seconds,” Geno said. Sid smiled up at him. He knew Geno was paying attention.

“Good, good. Hopefully your dilation is progressing like your contractions,” She said as she pulled a pair of sterile gloves from seemingly nowhere. Sid sighed and leaned back into the bed as Dr. Vicks told him to raise his hips. He didn’t necessarily mind being checked, it was just awkward and uncomfortable. It was all part of the process he told himself. After Dr. Vicks was done she made a note on the paper coming from the machine before she addressed the two of them.

“So you’re about 8 cm right now. I know we’ve talked about all the options before, but I wanted to offer it to you one more time before it’s the point of no return,” Dr. Vicks said. She was referring to the epidural for his pain control. As much as he would love to not have to feel the contractions and the pain of labor, he really wanted to do it all naturally.

“I’m good,” Sid said and Dr. Vicks smiled at him.

“I know you are. Just wanted to make sure you haven’t changed your mind. I’ll be around to check on you in a little while. Hang in there, we’re in the home stretch,” She said before she took her leave. Geno turned to Sid who was about to tell him not to worry when another contraction started.

~~~

The contractions continued into the late afternoon. Sid seemed to be stalled at 8 cm and holding. He was exhausted. Geno, for his part, was an excellent coach even if Sid had snapped at him a couple times. He was sitting at the bedside, elbows on his knees and his head hung down as he breathed through another contraction. The sweat on his brow was beading up and falling to the floor as he worked through it. Geno was rubbing his back from behind in large slow strokes. Once the contraction passed Sid sat up and breathed a sigh of relief.

“This is taking forever. I hope he comes soon,” Sid said as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Geno grabbed the cool washcloth and gently wiped Sid’s face with it. He kissed Sid’s forehead and pet his sweaty hair.

“How can you stand touching my sweaty hair? I feel so gross,” Sid said with a face. Geno shook his head as he kissed Sid’s forehead again.

“Most beautiful, Sid. You bring our son into world. That is best gift you ever give me. I’m love you no matter what,” Geno murmured to Sid’s forehead. Sid blushed and felt warmth envelop him all over. He was really the best man Sid could have chosen for a partner. Sid was about to tell him so, but his next contraction started up and this one felt different. The pressure in his hips intensified as the contraction grew stronger.

“Shit, G. I think he’s coming,” Sid said as he took deep breaths and blew them out. Geno pulled back to look at him before he was out the door shouting for a nurse. Sid laid himself on the bed and tried to breathe through the pressure. Geno was back at his side in a flash, grabbing Sid’s hand for him to hold.

“They’re coming. Breath, Sid. He’s almost here,” Geno said as he held Sid’s hand and wiped the sweat from Sid’s forehead. Sid could barely concentrate on anything other than the pressure in his pelvis. All he wanted to do was push. Sid panted as he tried to wait for someone to come help. Before he knew it Dr. Vicks and a nurse came into the room with supplies and gowned up, ready to go.

“Let’s take a look and see where we’re at,” Dr. Vicks said as she maneuvered Sid into a birthing position. Sid threw his head back and growled through the pain.

“I have to push, doc,” Sid said as she lifted his gown. Dr. Vicks nodded.

“Well indeed you do. You’re crowning. I want you to listen to me Sid. With every contraction I want you to bear down and push hard for me. You can do this. Just follow my instructions, okay?” Dr. Vicks asked and Sid nodded as the contraction faded. He had barely any reprieve before the next contraction was starting. Sid took a deep breath and hunched himself up to push.

“That’s it. Good push, keep going. Six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Relax,”

Sid fell back onto the bed and panted as the contraction stopped. It was so much work. He vaguely realized the nurse was putting a face mask on him. He looked over to Geno who was focused on the birth. He looked so awed by it. It would have been angelic if Sid didn’t feel like he was being ripped in half at the moment. He growled as the next contraction started and put himself back into position.

“Great job, Sid. You’re doing amazing. Keep it up, eight, nine, ten. Breathe.”

Sid laid back again and caught his breath. He had to be close to being done. There was no way he could keep going like this forever. He could tell Dr. Vicks was doing something down there, but he wasn’t sure what.

“Okay, Sid. One more push on you next contraction and you’ll be done,” she said. Sid took in an deep breath and let it out. He could do one more. The next contraction hit and he pushed down with all his might. It was probably the hardest thing he’d ever done, but it was all worth it in the end.

It was all worth it to hear his little boy’s first cry.

~~~

Sid was in a haze of exhaustion as he watched Dr. Vicks motion Geno down to the end of the bed. She handed him a set of odd looking scissors before she made cutting motion with her fingers. Geno looked frazzled but he nodded and leaned down to cut whatever it was he was cutting. He looked so proud of himself when he was done. He then watched as the nurse took Luka across the room to a little table with a lamp over it. He could still hear his cries at the nurses fussed over him. Geno came over to him and gave his temple a soft kiss.

“He’s so beautiful, Sid. You did such a good job,” Geno whispered to him. Sid laughed weakly. He was exhausted, but all he wanted to do was hold his boy. Feel him in his arms for the first time since he knew he was inside. The nurses bundled him up and brought him over to Sid, gently handing him over so Sid could hold him.

Geno wasn’t exaggerating. He was the most beautiful baby Sid had ever seen. He has Geno’s dark hair and the set of his eyes, but he had the Crosby nose and chin. Luka yawned and opened his eyes after. Sid was mesmerized by the wonder that was his son. He could hear Geno’s phone snapping as he took pictures. Sid was sure he was going to gripe about it later, but he really didn’t care in the moment.

He was the happiest man in the world that night.

~~~

Coming home from the hospital was the best feeling Sid had felt since giving birth. As much as he enjoyed being taken care of and having a room all to themselves with their baby, it was nothing like being in their own home. Sid really hated the hospital beds and couldn’t wait to sleep in his own bed later. Sid loved hearing the satisfying click of the lock as he unlocked the door to the house.

Geno was right behind him carrying Luka, who was asleep, in the car seat. Sid wasn’t allowed to carry him in the car seat just yet. Dr. Vicks warned him she put in stitches due to some tearing, but it was nothing a couple weeks worth of rest and good care wouldn’t fix. He was sad that he couldn’t carry Luka in, but they never said he couldn’t hold him.

Once Geno set him down on the floor next to all their bags, Reeses came flying from around the corner to greet them, meowing loudly and rubbing herself against Sid’s leg. Sid bent downand unbuckled Luka before he gently picked him up and held him close. Luka gave a little whimper before Sid gentle shushed him, running his finger over his little cheek. Reeses was busy sniffing the car seat as Sid walked them further into the house.

He was perfect. He knew everyone said that about their babies, but Sid felt it was true. He was everything and more than what Sid ever wanted. His hair was soft, his skin silky smooth and his little fingers and toes moving and grabbing as he reached out around him. Sid could only smile as he bounced little Luka gently and sway back and forth, rocking him back to sleep. His little mouth opened just the slightest bit as he went back to sleep. Sid wanted nothing more than to hold him for eternity.

“He’s so little. I’m scared we hurt him,” Geno said as he came up behind Sid and held him gently at the waist, his head hooked over Sid’s shoulder. Sid smiled and hummed.

“He won’t be little for long. We just have to be careful. Papa will take good care of us,” Sid said as he leaned back into Geno’s embrace.

“Papa will take care of his best boy. He will always love and protect you,” Geno said down to Luka before he turned his head and kissed Sid’s neck.

“And I’ll love and protect you too, forever and always,” Geno said as he rummaged through his pocket and produced a velvet box out before he held it out in front of Sid. Sid sucked in a breath through his nose as he looked at the box before it opened to a shining gold band with a pewter black stone going down the middle. It was beautiful, yet subtle enough to not show attention.

Geno really did know him so well.

“Penguin’s colors?” Sid teased as he turned around in the embrace, still holding Luka close to his chest. Geno rubbed the back of his head with his free hand and blushed.

“It seemed like the right fit for us,” he replied as he pulled the ring out so he could show Sid the inside. Inscribed on the inside of the band were three numbers: 87, 71, 718. Sid looked up to Geno who was still blushing, but had a small smile on his face.

“How’d you know he was going to be born on July eighteenth?” Sid asked. Geno smirked and gave a small shrug as he took Sid’s left hand and fit the ring onto it. Sid felt the warmth build up in his chest, the full and tight feeling of love growing as the ring slid on his finger. It was a perfect fit.

“Call it hunch,” Geno said as he bent down to kiss Sid’s hand just above the ring. He gently pulled Geno upright before he drew him close, closing the distance between them with a soft kiss. Luka was nestled gently between them as Sid pulled away to give Geno his answer to the unasked question.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers:  
> -The story does not follow the exact timeline of the Penguins 2019-2020 season, changes were made to reflect the artistic influence.  
> -The Corona Virus, although playing a major role in the storyline, is used for plot purposes only. No characters in the story are exposed nor do they contract the virus at any time. The major plot point it plays is for quarantine only.  
> -The timeline of the pregnancy and events that occur during the pregnancy are skewed fairly significantly at times for the purpose of the plot progression.  
> -Although there is Mpreg it does not follow the typical presentation of omega verse or A/B/O dynamics. Men and women are equally capable of becoming pregnant in this universe. Suppressants are a form of birth control for both sexes, but neither sex goes through a true Heat/Rut cycle. It is used for lack of better terminology.  
> -There is a scene where there is consensual unprotected sex that results in the pregnancy of a character. Contraceptive is offered during the scene, but is ultimately declined to both parties consent.


End file.
